Pokémon yugioh clash of Champions
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash and yugi are competing in the Pokémon duel monsters world tournament where see old friends, enemies, and rivals all here ready to fight but something evil from ash and yugi's journey is going to end both the champion of regions and king of games once and for all
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon yugioh clash of the Champions**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Champion of regions**

Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and yugioh this story shows after the events of Ash's journey at six regions and yugi's journey this is an alternate universe show Ash ketchum won six regions and became a champion of regions also there's pearlshipping and Yugi and Tea moments

Chapter 1:

"In the far reaches of an paradise region name Kanto where there's living creatures called Pokémon lived in harmony with the region pokemon are used for pets and be your friends you can use them for battles even Contests my name is professor Oak I'm an pokemon professor that studies pokemon." said prof. Oak as he throws his pokeball at the air and an eevee pop out of its pokeball and landed on his arms " you believe that Pokémon battles are the only thing that trainers do but you were wrong I will tell you a tale about two famous champions collided in the tournament where challengers used Pokémon and an game called Duel monsters and those two champions names are Ash Ketchum the champion of regions and Yugi muto king of games this is how it started with Ash ketchum at his home pallet town. " said professor Oak

(At Domino city in pegasus island two years ago )

It's been years since yugi have became the king of games in pegasus island where maximillion pegasus the creator of duel monsters is having a important meeting with the staff planning an new generation of the tournament

"It's been settled gentleman Seto Kaiba and I are planning a new world tournament happening in Domino city where duelists and trainers from the regions we are planning to send messages to strongest duelist In Domino city including the king of games Yugi muto! We start by sending letters and packages for trainers in regions along with the champion of regions Ash Ketchum! In the packages are Kaiba's new technology invention the poke disk? A new state of art technology that allows trainers to fight duel monsters with thier Pokémon does everyone agreed. " said pegasus as the staff agreed of pegasus's idea " then the Pokèmon duel monsters world tournament starts now! " said pegasus

(Pallet town )

"B-dum B-dum B-dum B-dum "

"Whaaaaaa!" said a postman riding on a ponyta that is out of control heading straight to pallet Town

"Easy... easy... be a good llittle..."

"Nyyyyy!" said the ponyta

"Ack! Hey you get out of the way...look out! " as the postman tried to warn someone about his ponyta going to ram him till the figure brings out a pokeball and throws it and an sceptile appeared

"Sceptile stop the ponyta. " said the figure

"Sceptile! " as sceptile stops the ponyta as the postman was send flying

"I'm gonna hit the rocks. " as the postman covered his eyes as he is going to hit those rocks till a staraptor came out of nowhere and saved him and was safely land

"It's okay it's okay "said the figure with a pikachu came out of nowhere calming the ponyta down and looked at the postman

"Hey are you alright. " He said

"Son you're a life saver! My ponyta suddenly bolted... I don't know why..."said the postman confused

"You probably just wanted to run a little, Huh, ponyta?

"That's easy to figure it out! This clean pallet town air is pretty energizing to Pokémon! "

As the trainer looked at the postman's mail bag and sees a package that has his name on it and picks it up

"Hey you're from pallet town, so you'd. This letter's addressed to just" **Ash ketchum "** know him?"

"I guess I know him a little..."

"Because Ash ketchum of pallet town is me! " said Ash revealed his name to the postman

" You the won that won the Pokémon leagues in each region the Ash ketchum! "

" That's right and thanks for the package and the letter. " said Ash as he is going to his house to see friends and his mother along with his older brother Alain as Ash sees his home

"There's home pikachu. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

Ash and pikachu are going straight till Ash felt something tap his shoulder

"Alright who is it. Show yourself. "said Ash as he turned he sees Dawn

" It's Dawn! " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Hi Ash it's been a long time? " said Dawn as they share thier high fives but Ash notice that she's not the only one here that's happy to see him

"Brock, misty, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, Bonnie, and clemont what bring you guys here?" said Ash

" We all came because of these letters and packages we got from our mail. " said Brock

" You're not the only ones that got them." said Ash as he revealed his package to his friends

"We should see what's in them? " said Max

Ash nodded as he open his letter reveal to be a holographic card

"It's a holographic card! "said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu as the card activate by itself and reveal a hologram version of pegasus appeared

"Greetings Ash ketchum I'm maximillion pegasus the creator of duel monsters I knew all about you and your success of the Pokémon league you compete and you begin to wonder about the mysterious package you received .You and all the trainers are participating to the Pokémon duel monsters world tournament in Domino city inside the packages are Kaiba's new avanced technology is the poke disk that can allowed you to face duel monsters with your pokemon the rules are simple the poke disk can allow you to use pokemon and duel monsters your holographic cards are also your passports to Domino city and I'll see you all in the tournament farewell. " said pegasus as the hologram disappeared and the card scan Ash and made into his passport

"Wow a tournament in Domino city " said iris

" I always wanted to go to Domino city. " said misty

" Yeah with are new poke disks we can face duelists with thier duel monsters. " said Max

" True but first we needyou guys scan your postcards so we can go. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

As ash's friends nodded as they get their postcards ready and open thier poke disks and on thier way to they ferry they see all the familer faces of thier adventures Ash and his friends are finally in the ferry and set sail to Domino city Ash was thinking about what fantastic friends, enemies they well meet as everyone was asleep as the ferry continues morning have came and they arrived to Domino city

"We're here Domino city! " said Bonnie As Ash and the others see it they're amazed at the sights of the city as they were off the ferry they start traveling misty,may, iris, serena, and Bonnie went shopping max, Tracey, and cilan went after brock because of the girls Ash, pikachu, Dawn, piplup and clemont are going to find the game shop so they can get thier duel monsters cards

Ash , Dawn, Pikachu, piplup and clemont realized they're lost and they notice the high school that give Ash an idea

"We'll head over there to ask for directions. C'mon, guys. " with Pikachu on his shoulder, Ash, Dawn, piplup and clemont started to run to the high school but they see lots of people blocking thier way

"What's with all those people Ash " said Dawn

"I don't know Dawn? but it's not good. " said Ash

To be continue.

Review

In chapter will show Ash meets yugi trying to escape from the duelists


	2. Ash ketchum meets Yugi muto

**Chapter 2**

 **Ash meets yugi**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and yugi**

 **(24 hours ago )**

at the high school there was yugi muto the duelist that won against every duel tournaments at Domino city with the help of the power of the powerful puzzle calls the Millennium puzzle that holds the ancient Pharoah that is thousands years old he have won the duel by believe in the heart of the Cards but things have changed since yugi return the Millennium items and the puzzle to his pyramid and was lost forever his friends were in separate ways as well but he wishes to see them again like old times

"It's been seven years since I haven't seen my friends and Atem I sure wish I will see them again like old times. " Yugi he then heard the door knocked at his classroom door he head to the door and opened it but there's no one here but a two boxes he picked them up and he also received one holographic card and a letter He see the hologram card first then pegasus's hologram appeared and told yugi that he was selected to the Pokémon duel monsters world tournament the rules are simple they must face other duelists and trainers and receive star badges to enter the tournament as the hologram disappeared

"Pokèmon duel monsters world tournament huh? If all the duelists are going to enter than my friends are going to be here too. " said yugi full of excitement he open his package and see his poke disk and his star badge so he start his journey

"But wait I don't have any pokemon?" said yugi till he heard a familiar voice in his mind

"But you're not alone. " said the voice

"Pharoah is that you but where are you? " said yugi

" my millieum puzzle is in the second box. " said Atem

As yugi looked in the box he couldn't believe his eyes He sees his millieum puzzle in the box and a pokeball inside

"I can't believe you and the Millennium puzzle Are in the box! " said yugi

"It's good to see you again yugi but it seems you received a pokeball in the box? " said Atem

Yugi remember the letter he received with the package he picks it up and opens it then he reads it

Dear Yugi muto

I heard about you, your friends and your journies of duel monsters with the Millennium puzzle I have send you your millennium puzzle and pokeballs 400 has your pokemon and other ones are prepared for catching wild pokemon that appeared for you to catch and your friends received the same package I believe you will meet new friends along I wish you farewell we will meet in person

Mystery trainer

"Wonder who is mystery trainer? " said yugi as he placed his poke disk on his wrist then he notice 400 of his pokeballs are inside his poke disk and has duel disk parts on so every duelists and trainers can use duel monsters in the field he was ready to see his friends again

"We should get going " said yugi

" It'll be like old times yugi " said Atem

Yugi was out of his old classroom and heads out the door but he then notice bigger trouble with lots of duelists waiting for them

" Hey look it's yugi "

"Get him. "

As the the mob of duelists went after him as yugi starts running "here we go again. " said yugi as he continues to run from the crowd still chasing him till a hand grabbed him in the colar of his jacket and dragged him to the alley "hang on there. " said the person that got him was Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup and clemont as the duelists was still running the same direction believe that yugi was still running to the direction as looked at Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup and clemont

"hey thanks for helping me. " said yugi

"No problem seems your famous from those jerks. " Said Ash

" Well you should say that they want to duel me for my cards. " said yugi

" I know how you feel. " said Ash as yugi look at Ash then recognized him

"Wait you're Ash Ketchum the champion of regions! " said yugi

" And you're Yugi Muto the king of games I heard about at Domino city and is good to meet you for the first time " said Ash

" And great to meet you for the first time " said yugi as he sees Dawn and clemont

"Yugi meet my friends Dawn and Clemont. " said Ash

" Nice to meet you. " said Dawn

"It great to meet to the king of games. " said clemont

"And this is my best friend pikachu. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" And this is piplup. " said Dawn

" Piplup. " said piplup

" This is the first time I see pokemon from your regions. " said yugi as he was thinking to ask them one qquestion

"Do you guys had duel monsters cards! " said yugi

" Not really we just got there and we're thinking of getting duel monsters cards. " said clemont

" Um guys. " said Ash

" Yes Ash. " said Dawn

" We didn't look in the small box I got from the first box we got our poke disk from " said Ash showing them the box

"When did you got that box. " said Dawn

" It shown up at my mailbox when we left and got this letter from someone named mystery trainer? " said Ash

" You received the package too from mystery trainer? " said yugi as he show them four hundred pokemon in his poke disk that shocked them

" What you think what's inside it. " said clemont

" Pika " said pikachu

" Pip. " said piplup

" That's why we need to see? " said Ash as he opened the box he sees duel monsters cards in each package 400 cards that had names on for Ash and his friends he gave Dawn and clemont as they also see 400 of thier pokemon they had on thier journey at regions are in thier poke disks

"It we can only use 400 pokemon and duel monsters on the tournament and battles. " said Ash

" Say Ash how about you, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup and clemont come with me to my grandpa's game shop maybe you can teach me about pokemon battles. " said yugi

" That can work then we can get experience of duel monsters from you. " said Ash

As the gang left with yugi to his grandfather's game shop just as they get there yugi notice familiar faces at the door?

 **Who could those sstrangers be and how did yugi know them and who is this mystery trainer? Get ready for the next chapter where Ash sees his friends waiting for him, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup and clemont with yugi's friends but Ash and Yugi face thier old rivals that are teaming up are Seto Kaiba and Gary Oak in reunion and new experience . and to let you know that Yugi's main pokemon is treecko and I will promise everyone Jaden, yusei, and other yugioh characters and more Pokèmon characters but I'm not revealing the two villains for till the other chapters I will be revealed easter eggs of the characters that Ash mentioned at his journey with Dawn and thier friends at the third chapter and that's all for now**

 **Review**


	3. reunion and on the road again

**Chapter 3**

 **Reunion and on the road again**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and yugi**

" hey Joey, Tristen." said yugi

" Yugi. " said both Joey and Tristen as they are all high five each other's hands

"Together again guys. " said Joey

" just like old times. " said Yugi as joey and tristen sees Ash

" You didn't told us you're with Ash ketchum yugi " said Tristen

"Actually we just met when he saved me from the crowd of duelists? " said yugi

" That's true." said Ash as yugi notice one was missing with joey and tristen

"Hey where's Tea?" said yugi

" I guess she's still fulfilling her dream yugi " said Joey

" Oh thought it'll be like old days. " said yugi all of the sudden

"YUGI, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! !" It was yugi's childhood friend Tea as she hugged him to the ground squeezing the life out of him and starts kissing him as joey and tristen sweatdrop

"Yeah tea miss yugi alright. " Said Joey

" Yeah and she's squeezing the life out of him! " said Tristen as for Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup and clemont sees them together

"She sure is happy to see him again Ash. " said Dawn

" It was the same way with Musa during our journies in kanto. " said Ash remembering his friend at his memories as tea let's yugi go as he stands up "tea is great to see you again. " said yugi Tea blushed then she sees Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup and clemont

" Hey you're Ash Ketchum, Dawn Berlitz and cclemont the gym leader. " said Tea

" That's right! " said Dawn

" And I thought me, Joey and Tristen met other only famous trainers in the game shop. " said Tea

" Wait did you say other trainers. " said Ash Tea nodded and show them inside the the game shop and they See misty, brock, may, Max, cilan, iris, serena and bonnie waiting for them

"Hey guys! " said Ash

" Ash,Dawn and clemont thought we lost you guys from the crowd. " said misty

" Jumping politoads you guys are with yugi muto the king of games. " said May with stars in her eyes as they are laughing and talking and tell them thier stories about thier journeys they had as Ash passes his friends thier duel monsters cards as he told about how the package was received by a mystery person named mystery trainer? as Brock told Ash about that they each received thier poke disks from this mystery trainer as well when they came to see him at pallet town the three told them and yugi about how they receive pokemon from mystery trainer as they were thinking is to enter the pokemon duel monsters world tournament together

"Then it's settle we can travel there together." said Ash

" I agreed with trainers and duelists going to the world tournament as a team. " said yugi as everyone nodded thier heads

"Yeah this is going to be great. " said misty

"Imagine new journies and a new chapter for our adventure. " said May

" I agreed. " Said Max

" Yeah and you don't have to worry about your hunger with me, cilan, and serena here we can cook. " said Brock

" No way you guys can cook!" said joey

" Of course joey man your acting like a kid. " said iris

" Calm down iris!Sheesh you need to lighten up. " said serena

"She gets a point you know. " said cilan as tristen turned to clemont

"Does iris always like that clemont " said Tristen

"Believe me she always. " said clemont as Bonnie sees Tracey drew a drawing of Ash, yugi and all the gang together

"Love your drawing Tracey! " said Bonnie

" Thanks Bonnie " said Tracey as for Dawn she's sitting with Tea talking about thier life journies they had

"Will that be great Dawn you and me teaming up. " said Tea

" Yeah Tea." then she starts to ask one thing to Tea " So you and yugi were cchildhood friends huh? " said Dawn " Yeah we were friends during our childhood we've been in so many adventures together till we have to go our separate ways. " said Tea sadden as Dawn knew how she feel about separate ways "believe me I know how you feel I was the same way after Ash won the sinnoh league with my best friend with him till when the time have came by going on our separate ways it's hard not to say goodbye but Ash have said to me Don't give up till it's over then I knew we will see each other again. " said Dawn as Tea started to tease her a bit

"So you like Ash. " said Tea as Dawn was started to blush

" No we're just friends. " said Dawn trying to hide the blush

" I can tell your lying. " said Tea

" Fine you got me but I know how you hugged Yugi and kissed him. " said Dawn now it's Tea's turn to blush

" Yeah you got me too but hey soon I'm going confess him maybe you should do the same too. " said Tea as Dawn was thinking about it then she looked at Tea

"You're right Tea it's never too late. " said Dawn as they giggled and continue talking as for Ash he then begin to ask Yugi about the Millennium puzzle he had around his neck

Say yugi about that puzzle you had around ya was that your good luck charm or somethin." said Ash as yugi heard that he decided to tell him about his millieum puzzle

"Actually Ash it's call the Millennium puzzle my grandfather give it to me before I start dueling that time I was trying to put it together when I met joey and tristen when they were bullies instead of my friends when they stole my millieum puzzle that time. " said yugi as Ash looked at tristen and clemont grabbing hold of Joey for not starting a kombat with Iris "are you sure about those two they seem good friends with you. " said Ash yeah we became friends when we hada sstudent body prisident till we expelled him and they give back my final piece till I learned that inside the puzzle was phoaroh's spirit named Atem he and I became friends at our journies till we made our separate ways by returning him and the Millennium items to the pyramid but by seven years after now we were reunited. " said yugi as Ash grinned at him " I was the same way with pikachu when we met that time but it was great to be reunited once again. " said Ash as they see yugi's grandfather Solomon muto came to talk to them

"Seeing everyone together is stronger boys and so are by believe in yourself of never be alone. " said Solomon

"Thanks Mr. Motu it was great that I came here and met your grandson but seeing everyone together is what makes us happy. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Just remember one thing Ash you and your friends will always welcome here. " said Solomon

Hey guys we should get going. " said Joey as they nodded and everyone is all set and ready to go "well that's the same old joey I know Ash, " said yugi as Ash smirked " some things never change yugi " said Ash as the group went on thierway to the pokemon duel monsters world tournament just as they were going three boys show up and see them leaving

"Hey there's yugi " said Jaden

"Riolu. " said Riolu reveal to be Jaden ' s main pokemon

"And it looks like he's teaming up with the legendary Ash ketchum too. " said Yuma

"Ralts. " said ralts was Yuma ' s main pokemon

" We should ask we could join them and we need to warn them. " said yusei

"Char. " said charmander was Yusei ' s main pokemon as they travel to try to catch up with Ash and yugi then the the journey begins

 **jJaden, yusei and Yuma are back but what is it they need to warn Ash and yugi about**

 **Review and find at the next chapter**


	4. test of teamwork pt 1 fire fenniken

**Chapter 4**

 **test of teamwork**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and yugioh**

since they left Domino city Ash, Yugi, and friends are moving forward to the pokemon duel monsters world tournament just as they were continuing they stopped by the lake

"Hey there's the lake. " said yugi

" alright yug we can enjoy relaxation. " said joey

" It's beautiful is it. " said May

" Yeah we need a break from traveling right pikachu. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"That's great right piplup. " said Dawn

" Piplup. " said piplup

"Say Ash how about we take our Pokémon out. " said misty

" That's a good idea. " said Ash

" Maybe we can see what pokemon did yugi and his friends got too. " said Max

" Then let's go. " said Ash and yugi as the gang went to the lake but one thing they didn't know that they were been watched

"Well well if it isn't Yugi muto! " said weevil

"Yeah and look who's with him it's the famous Ash ketchum the top trainer of all regions and they call him the champion of regions! " said his partner raptor

"We should tell the boss about the good news " said weevil

"That we should. " said Raptor as they disappear from the trees with evil grins on thier faces

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch em is real test**

 **To duel is our cost**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Legends unite**

 **It's you and me Pokèmon yugioh**

 **I know is my destiny**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Yeah your my best friend**

 **In the world we must defend**

 **Pokemon yugioh Clash of the Champions**

 **pokemon yugioh**

 **Shadows show up then what appeared was Ash and Pikachu**

 **(Ash : test of teamwork )**

At the lake our heroes have made thier stop and they begin to set thier picnic table with items for BBrock, cilan and serena to cook as thier to bring out thier pokemon

" All right come on out. " said Ash as he throw his pokeballs what pokemon appeared with pikachu charizard, Greninja, espeon, gallade garchomp.

"Come out too. " said Dawn as she throw her pokeballs up opened up were with piplup Buneary, togekiss, sylveon, goodra, and Nidoqueen

"You guys come out too . " said Brock as he brings out his pokemon croagunk, steelix, rhyperior, aggron, rampardos and golem.

" come out guys. " said misty as she brings out her pokemon starmie, politoed, gyarados, floatzel, blastiose, and swampert

"You too! " said Tracey as he brings out his pokemon scizor, venomoth, Azumarill, electivire, yanmega, and Gengar.

" Okay come on out. " said May as she calls out blaziken, venusaur, delcatty, beautifly, blissey, and dewgong.

"And meet my pokemon. " said Max as he shows them his pokemon treecko, shuppet, ralts, pidgey, gligar, dunsparce

"You too guys. " said iris as she shows her pokemon Axew, Dragonite, garchomp, hydreigon, goodra, and tyrant

"Come on out. " said cilan as he shows his pokemon pansage, crustle, stunfisk, tyranitar, grumpig, and kadabra

"You too. " said serena she shows her pokemon braxien, pancham, sylveon, wigglytuff, ninetails, and bellossom

"You guys come out. " said clemont as he shows his pokemon bunniby, luxray, chesnaught, raichu, electabuzz and magnezone

" I got pokemon too come out. " said Bonnie as she revealed her pokemon Dedenne, Magby, elekid, mime Jr, cleffa, and happiny

"Wow all those pokemon are yours. " said Tea amazed at thier pokemon

" Yeap from all our journies we have. " said Dawn as Max looks at Bonnie's pokemon

" Wow Bonnie I like your pokemon. " said Max

"Thanks Max your pokemon are great too. " said Bonnie as,max is starting to blushed because of Bonnie's honesty as Ash looked at yugi

" We should see your guy's pokemon too! " said Ash

" That's true you guys brought out six pokemon so will I. " said yugi as he throw his pokeballs and what revealed was treecko, starly, aron, cranidos, totodile, tepig

"My turn. " said Joey his new pokemon are squirtle, chimchar, skamory, timburr, seedot, and honedge

"I want to see my pokemon. " said Tristen his pokemon are hitmonlee, hitmonchan, hitmontop, sawk, machop and torchic

"Let's see what I got. " said Tea her new pokemon are oshawott, furfrou, caterpie, chikorita, pichu, and pidove

As Ash and his friends see thier pokemon they were amazed "Wow who the mystery trainer picked out perfect pokemon for you guys. " said Bonnie

" Thanks Bonnie " said Tea

" Hey wait a minute how come we take out six pokemon?" said joey

" Joey ' s right guys we just received 400 pokemon from the mystery trainer? " said Tristen as Ash checked at his poke disk then he sees a hologram version of the rules of the disk and the tournament

"There's a problem joey pegasus and the pokemon champion Alder left us rules of the game!" said Ash

"What?!" said Joey

"What does the rules said Ash " said Yugi as Ash starts to read the rules

"According to the rules of the game #1. 400 pokemon will be selected from being transferred from professor Oak's lab when the the duel starts. #2 each trainer and duelists will receive each 4000 life points at the if the trainer/duelist beats thier opponents life points wins and your poke disk will be upgraded to allow you to use more pokemon and duel cards. #3 traps and spell cards will affect your pokemon. #4 once you receive 8 star badges you will enter the Pokémon duel monsters world tournament . #5 you can use one pokemon as game master and one duel monster as a deck master but any trainer/duelist cheats or use substitutes will be disqualified the battle. and #6 you can do team battles and singles at the duel. " said Ash

"No sudstitutes that means no other trainers or duelists won't enter to help. " said Tristen

" but one thing is you can do team battles. " said Tea

" Yeah Tea that's true and Ash you and yugi will make a perfect team. " said Dawn

" Thanks Dawn " said Ash as his face is turning red

"Yeah maybe us girls will be your cheerleaders. " said Tea

" I like the the idea. " said May

As they were enjoying the lake at the deep forest weevil and rex are talking to thier boss

"That's right Boss Ash ketchum and Yugi muto are traveling together to the world tournament! " said rex

"Excellent you two know what to do " said thier boss

"Yes steal yugi's god cards! " said weevil

" And did you forget one thing, said thier boss

"Uh what? " said rex

"Ash's master ball you idiot think! "

" Right yes sir. " said weevil and rex

as for the gang they are at the table enjoying thier food that Brock, cilan and serena made

"Man your guys food is delicious. " said Tristen

" Thanks tristen. " said serena

" Man it's so good I wish you guys make 1000 pepperoni pizzas with double cheese and meatballs. " said joey with his eyes watering

"Well if you eat all. " said iris as she takes a deep breath and shows her stomach flated up

" Why you I'll you. " said joey as his head turned steamed at iris

" Oh brother. " said Max and Bonnie

Then they heard something in the bushes as they see two duelists with a beedrill and a tyrantrum came by

"Greetings you must be Ash ketchum and Yugi muto right. " said the first duelist

"Yeah, and who are you? " said Ash

" I'm sect and this is my partner tricera. " said sect if that's his real name

"Yeah we heard you are going to the world tournament it that right. " said tricera

"That's right. " said Tea as misty look at them suspicious

"You two look familiar? Did I saw you at television before " said misty

" Aww no that must be some other chums. "

" Say you don't happen to have three strongest cards called the Egyptian god cards right yugi "

"What are those two talking about yugi? " said Ash

" They're talking about my cards. " said yugi as he shows them his three Egyptian god cards

"Bingo. " said sect

"Say Ash can we see your pokeball "

"Well sure I got lots of them. " said Ash as he pick up his pokeball

" No I'm talking about the master ball? " said tricera

" How did you know about my master ball. " said Ash

" Uh lucky guess. Maybe yyou can let us look at them. " said sect

As Ash and yugi are going to let them at their items and those two are planning to steal them till

"Stop! " said a metalic female voice they all turned to see a teen girl about their age and wears a blue trench coat and a red jumpsuit, red hair, wears a metal fenniken mask leaped out of the tree

" Who are you? " said tea

" I'm the fire fenniken a trainer /duelist like you. " said fire fenniken brings out her pokeball

" Turtwig leaf tornado at those two. " As turtwig appeared but with different color

"Turt " said turtwig as he spins around with leafes flying and blown away sect and tricera's clothes flying and reveal thier true identities yugi and his friends reconized them

" Weevil and rex. " said yugi

" Dang it could've work. " said weevil

" Enough of this Ash and yugi we want to challenge you in the battle if win you give us your god cards and the master ball " said rex

" What. " said yugi as he sees Ash with him

"We expect your challenge how about you yugi " said Ash as he sees yugi's millennium puzzle glows and changes him into Atem

"Hello Ash I'm Atem the Pharoah yugi told you about I will except thier challenge. " said Atem as Ash looked at him with a smile

" I agree you with you Atem and it's good to meet you for the first time " said Ash offered him a hand shake aboussgndnd Atem accept then they activate thier poke disks to start the duel

"Let's duel " said Ash and yugi

 **to be continue**

 **See what hhappens in part 2 of test of teamwork**

 **Review**


	5. Ash and yugi vs weevil and rex raptor

**Chapter 5**

 **test of teamwork pt 2**

 **Ash and yugi vs . weevil and rex raptor**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and yugioh**

Ash, yugi and thier friends have stopped by a lake to take a break from walking since they stopped the gang need to know the rules of the pokemon duel monsters world tournament then they encounter weevil and rex raptor in the disguise so they can steal yugi's three Egyptian god cards and Ash's master ball contains Ash's secret weapon just as they we're going to succeed they have encountered a mystery person named fire fenniken that exposed thier identities to the gang weevil and rex wants to challenge Ash and yugi to the duel then yugi calls upon his friend Atem from the Millennium puzzle then the duel begins

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch em is real test**

 **To duel is our cost**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Legends unite**

 **It's you and me Pokèmon yugioh**

 **I know is my destiny**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Yeah your my best friend**

 **In the world we must defend**

 **Pokemon yugioh Clash of the Champions**

 **pokemon yugioh**

 **Shadows show up then what appeared was Yugi and Atem**

 **(Yugi: Ash and yugi vs. weevil and rex raptor )**

At the lake our heroes are beginning to watch the battle between Ash and yugi fight weevil and rex raptor

" All right you guys know the rules of the game. " said Ash

"Yes a trainer /duelist will receive thier 400 pokemon from professor Oak's lab and each will receive 4000 life points and of course you need to choose a pokemon for a game master and a duel monster as a deck master once your opponent loses 4000 life points wins! And of course my thing is bugs like pokemon and duel cards Ash " said weevil

"And my thing is always dinosaurs like I admired alot. " said rex raptor

" That weevil is nuts. " said Max

"Tell me about it. " said Tristen

" But what's with him and bugs I hate bugs. " said misty

" Say what's with misty " said joey as Dawn whispered to his ear

"Misty is afraid of bugs " said Dawn

" Oh I get misty is a big chicken! " said joey as he felt his foot stomped by misty

" What did you call me Joey " said misty in anger

" Ahhh did I say big chicken I mean your prettiest gym leader yeah that's it owww!" groaned Joey in pain

"So are you ready. " said Ash

" Ready. " said Atem

"Let's duel " said Ash and Atem

 **Ash / 4000 LP**

 **Atem/4000 LP**

 **Weevil /4000 LP**

 **Rex Raptor /4000 LP**

" We'll start first. " said weevil as he picks up six cards in his hand and he picked his pokemon out

"I choose my beedrill as my game master

"Beedrill"

"And I choose tyrantrum as my game master " said rex

" Tyra"

"Dang they're doing pokemon first Atem " said yugi in telepathically

"Yugi, Atem is alright do as I do. " said Ash helping them out

"He's right yugi Ash is an expert he can teach us pokemon and we can teach him of duel monsters. " Said Atem

"Right let's see how Ash choose as his game master " said yugi as they watched Ash choose his pokemon as a game master

" I choose pikachu as my game master! " said Ash as pikachu was beside him

" Pika " said pikachu

"Then I made choose as a game master treecko " said Atem as treecko appeared

" Treecko "

" You gotta be kidding Ash you choose a rodent and yugi choose a gecko hahaha. " laughed weevil

"That's no joke weevil? " Weevil turned to rex " Ash used pikachu at every region and won that rodent is a dynamite. " said rex

"Then that takes we should take down Ash first than go for yugi"said weevil

" alright we pick which monster as our deck master." said weevil

" That's right I already picked red eyes black dragon as my deck master." said rex raptor

" Raaaa. " said red-eyes black dragon

"An other red-eyes black dragon how is it possible? " said yugi

"Pegasus made the rules of every monster card including more rare ones " smirked rex

"Dang he's right. " said Ash

And there's my deck master and with the cacoon of evolution to help. " said weevil as he revealed his exact card he used at yugi in duelist kingdom

"Uh no! " said Atem as Ash heard that knew Somethings not right

"Now rise up my poisonous butterfly." said weevil as his poisonous butterfly appeared

As the gang sees thier deck masters as Dawn turned to Tea

" Did weevil used that card before Tea. " said Dawn

" you bet Dawn he use that card against yugi at duelist kingdom. " said Tea worried

" But you and me know that Ash and yugi will win and they never loose. " said Dawn cheered tea up

" You're right thanks Dawn. " said Tea

"Alright all I have to do is to pick a monster as deck master I. " Thought Ash as he looked at his hand of six cards just than one card glow from his hand then it reveal to be a huge dragon appeared at the field but Atem know what it is

"Stardust dragon?! " said Atem

"Stardust dragon? Then I used Stardust dragon as my deck master. " said Ash

"Ash have made a good choose of Stardust dragon as his deck master then we should do the same with our ace monster. " said yugi telepathically at Atem " then I summon Dark Magician as my deck master. " said Atem as his Dark Magician appeared to the field " so that's Dark Magician yugi's strongest ace monster he used at every duel " thought Ash As the duel begin weevil is the first to draw a card

" My turn to draw a card! And I place one card face down and summon cockroach knight in attack mode " said weevil summons cockroach knight to the field

"And I summon trakodon in a attack mode and end our turn. " said rex summon trakodon in the field

" This is for first duel Ash so I'll let you go first. " said Atem Ash nodded his head and draws out two cards out his hand

"I place a card face down and summon neo the magic swordsman in the attack mode " said Ash as he summons neo the magic swordsman in the field

" neo the magic swordsman that's a good choice Ash made. " said Tea

"He's getting better of duel monsters already. " said Dawn blushing when she said that

" Your turn to draw Atem" said Ash

" and I summon celtic guardian in attack mode " said Atem as celtic guardian to the field

" Ha I can beat them with one blow trakodon attack celtic guardian " as rex raptor command trakodon to attack celtic guardian but

"Now scizor attack with x scissors. " said Ash with a smirk as scizor appeared

"Sci. " said scizor as he strikes trakodon with x scissors

" no way you used your pokemon to save celtic guardian and that means. " said rex

"That's right with your monster destroy you loose life points. " said Ash

 **rex raptor 4000- 3020 LP**

change of plan weevil you take down yugi and iI'll fight Ash in a pokemon duel. " said rex

"Atem you can use you pokemon and monsters while I take care of rex " ssaid Ash

Pika " said pikachu

" Agreed with you! Now weevil I'll command celtic guardian to strike cockroach knight. " said Atem as celtic guardian strikes cockroach knight.

" my knight. " said weevil

 **weevil 4000 -3039 LP**

as they the battle was getting better so was the fire fenniken but rex brings out his pokeball

"Let's see your scizor can face kabutops. " said rex summon kabutops out of his pokeball

" Kabu. " said kabutops

" no way he had a fossil pokemon. " said joey

As Ash sees kabutops he knew he can win this

"You use kabutops but you still didn't know my face down card " said Ash

" Dang he's right if I strike at him he'll reveal his face down card " said rex

"But it's my turn you two because I summon kamakiriman in attack mode " saidweevil as kamakiriman appeared

" Dang it. " said Ash

"Don't worry Ash we still have to believe in the heart of the Cards. " said Atem

"He's right if they believe in the heart of the Cards so can I. " said Ash

" plus I summon crawling dragon #2 and sacrifice him to summon red-eyes black dragon to the field and return kabutops to his pokeball and bring tyrantrum to team up my red-eyes black dragon " said rex bringing his monster and pokemon to the field

"Rats he planned it. "

"Red eyes destroy his neo the magic swordsman. " said rex as red-eyes fires then Ash smirked

"Activate trap card." said Ash

"What? ! " said rex

" That's right you just activate my trap card magic cylinde." said Ash used his trap card to aim at red-eyes attack inside and aim straight for the dragon and was destroy

"No I lost my dragon. " said rex

But it's not over rex you still had three hundred life points left. " said Ash

 **rex 300/LP**

you may have taken down his rred-eyes black dragon but I still have my poisonous butterfly now destroy neo the magic swordsman and celtic guardian " said weevil as poisonous butterfly destroy celtic guardian and neo the magic swordsman

"Dang. " said Ash

 **Ash 1000 lLP**

 **Yugi 1000 LP**

as for the gang sees thier monsters taken down by that butterfly

"Why that's nothing but a dirty cheat " said Tristen

" he can't do that. " said serena

" rules are the rules serena. " said joey

"Oh yeah how about I'll squash that weevil like a bug. " said iris

" Ash me and tea know you two can win? You and yugi have to think what they did. " said Dawn and Tea cheering them on as Ash and yugi realized what they mean "That's it Ash weevil and rex knew your skills and mine. " said yugi telepathically at Ash then he had a plan "you thinking what I'm thinking

" this battles not over yet I'll place Dark Magician to field " said Atem as he let Dark Magician move to the field

" And Lucario I choose you. " said Ash as Lucario appeared and he draws a card

"Next I'll add polymerization. " said Ash

" What? ! " said weevil

" You're bluffing you can't. " said rex

" That's right! by merging Dark Magician and Lucario to form the Aura magican." said Ash as the sphere of energy disappeared and reveal Lucario the Aura Magician

"Uh no! " said weevil and rex

Now you turn is over weevil Lucario take down both poisonous butterfly and beedrill with aura magic attack. " said Atem as Lucario the Aura Magician took down poisonous butterfly and beedrill defeated

"No. " said weevil

 **weevil 0 LP**

 **Yugi wins**

"Alright yugi won. " said Tea as the gang cheered him of his victory

"Now all is left is Ash and rex." said joey

" go for it Ash. " said Dawn

"Yeah win this " said Tristen

"Go Ash " said Tea

"Whoop his butt " said misty

" good luck Ash . " said yugi

" You bet I will yug." said Ash

"Celebrate you can trainer because I got pokemon you're dying to see. " Thought rex as a unknown pokemon appeared in his mind

 **to be continue**

 **See what hhappens in part 3 clash of mega evolution**

 **Review**


	6. clash of mega evolution

**Chapter 5**

 **Clash of the mega evolution**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and yugioh**

Ash, yugi and thier friends have encountered weevil and rex raptor as they challenge them to the duel then Ash and yugi accept the challenge as yugi changes into Atem and thier duel begin weevil and rex chooses poisonous butterfly and red-eyes black dragon as the deck masters and beedrill and tyrantrum as the game masters Ash and yugi did the same with Stardust dragon and Dark Magician as thier deck masters and pikachu and treecko are thier game masters but those two manage to beat weevil by working together the only ones left in the battle is between Ash and Rex raptor.

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch em is real test**

 **To duel is our cost**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Legends unite**

 **It's you and me Pokèmon yugioh**

 **I know is my destiny**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Yeah your my best friend**

 **In the world we must defend**

 **Pokemon yugioh Clash of the Champions**

 **pokemon yugioh**

 **Shadows show up then what appeared was Dawn and piplup**

 **(Dawn: the clash of mega evolution )**

At the lake our heroes are watching the battle between Ash and Rex raptor

"Wow who knew Ash is getting good at duel monsters now. " said joey

" Yeah not to mention that Ash has more life points than rex " said Tracey looking at thier life points

 **Ash/1000 LP**

 **Rex/400 lLP**

" yYou're doing great Ash. " said Dawn but at the Forrest someone was watching him seems to enjoy the duel for the first time " Looks like rex is in the battle again and he's up against a newbie. " said the duelist In the female voice sounds interested "Let's see what this new guy has got. " said the duelist back at the battle area

" it's your turn rex or you want to forfeit the match. " said Ash

"I won't be so sure Ash and I summon pot of greed to allow me to draw 2 cards and pokeballs out of my hand." said rex as he draw out one card and one pokeball out.

" He's planning something I just know it. " said Ash as he draws out two cards out of his hand. " I summon sword stalker in attack mode " said Ash as sword stalker appeared in the field "next I place two face down and bringing out bisharp to back up scizor and Lucario." said Ash as bisharp was with scizor and Lucario "alright rex is history big time. " said Max " don't be so sure Max. " Max turned to yugi " what did you mean yugi " said tea " Ash have placed two face down cards for one reason as if he knew rex is planning something. " said yugi suspect rex ' s plan

"You may have your duel monsters and your pokemon but your life points won't be safe " said rex raptor as he looked at his pokeball then he show a evil grin "perfect. " Thought rex then looked at Ash " I place a card face down and I choose my ultimate powerful pokemon GYARADOS. " said rex as he throw his pokeball at the air and reveal his gyarados

" no way he has a Gyrados too. " said Max

"He planned that all along" said Tristen

" you dirty rotten snake. " said misty

" A Gyarados so that's why Rex wanted weevil to attack first then we take him out. " said yugi

"Oh no Ash is in more trouble now " said Dawn

" gyarados Dang he sure knows how to pick his strongest pokemon. " said Ash as he draw out new cards

" I summon axe raider in the attack mode " said Ash as he looked at rex " so tell me rex why gyarados." said Ash

" Ahhh funny you should ask I know about your pokemon journeys and also mega evolution." said rex

"What? ! How did you know " said Ash

" I know because I had this in my glove. " said rex showing him the gyaraite

"An mega stone? " said Ash

"That's right it's time to mega evolve Gyarados. " said rex as his Gyarados was in the sphere and started to change into mega Gyarados

" You may have your mega evolution pokemon but I still had my pokemon and monsters sword stalker attack. " said Ash as sword stalker is ready to strike at mega gyarados till rex smirk

" Activate trap card attack guidance armor. " said rex as the trap card revealed and that armor went and attached on scizor as sword stalker came at him and strike at scizor and he fainted

"No scizor return. " said Ash as he returned scizor

 **Ash / 400 LP**

" that cheater. " said may

"Ha ha you should see a look at Your face ash." said rex then it's Ash's turn to smirk

"And you fall for it. " said Ash

"What? ! " said rex

" when used your trap card on scizor you didn't target my monsters because I sacrifice sword stalker and axe raider to summon Dark Magician girl. " said Ash as he revealed his face down card was Dark Magician girl "next scizor have serve me well as a good friend now I choose my powerful pokemon I own at Kanto CHARIZARD! " Said Ash As he throw his pokeball and reveal charizard

"Wow charizard one of Ash's best pokemon. " said yugi

"Ha you may Have charizard but I still had my mega gyarados " said rex

"That won't be necessary because I can use mega evolution on charizard now evolve. " said Ash as he activate his mega stone in the mega ring then he evolved into mega charizard x

"No way mega charizard x " said rex

" Whoa mega charizard x now he's toast. " said

" but what about his other face down card " said yugi

"Did you forgot that he's a fire type and I can strike him with my mega gyarados attack with hydro pump said rex as gyarados was ready to fire hydro pump as it's aim at charizard till

" Activate trap card metamorph ."said Ash as his second face down card revealed was metamorph

" Why metamorph. " said rex

"I'm using metamorph on mega charizard x to transform him into mega metal charizard x " said Ash as they see his mega charizard x changed into mega metal charizard x as they were shocked

"No way. " said joey

" he used metamorph on mega charizard x

" impossible first Lucario the Aura Magician now mega metal charizard x how can this be happening ." said rex raptor

" this new guy is good. " said the female duelist

"Ash is doing great just like at the old times at sinnoh. " said fire fenniken

"Now mega metal charizard x, pikachu, Lucario, star dust dragon and Dark Magician girl attack his life points. " said Ash as his three pokemon and two monsters attack rex's life points

"Dang I lost to an trainer. " said rex

 **rex 0 LP**

 **Ash wins**

As they see Ash won the his first Duel of rex raptor and they cheered him

"Alright Ash won. " said Tristen

"Way a go Ash" said May

"Alright he's the best trainer/duelist ever. " said joey as they see Ash deactivate his poke disk and his charizard return to normal him and his pokemon and duel monsters return back to his poke disk

" alright Ash you deserve the star badge just like weevil gave his to yugi. " said rex

" and including to the rules the trainer /duelist will receive a card from thier opponent. " said Ash

" right pick one. " said rex as he pick up a card from rex's deck

"i pick red-eyes black dragon. " said Ash

As he was joining with his friends weevil and rex have left and disappeared at the tree but that female duelist was decided to leave

"So the famous Ash ketchum is entering the pokemon duel monsters world tournament. " then she smiled " he will be a perfect opponent for us right pidgeot. " as she left with pidgeot as Ash and yugi saw Dawn and Tea run to them

"Ash you're the best. " Said Dawn hugging him and starts kissing him and Tea did the same to yugi " I knew you can win yugi " said tea as she starts kissing him as the let go thier lips Ash and yugi collapsed with hearts showing thier eyes and lip stick on thier faces

"Wow you girls could've kill them with the kiss of death. " teased joey as he was attacked by Dawn and Tea "what did you say about us wheeler " said Dawn holding his ears "Yeah joey what was that word you said to us " said tea sitting on his back "ow ow did I say the kiss of death I mean your kiss of beauty ow mercy!" begged joey as they heard someone coming

" we meet again, It's Been So Long! " said a familiar voice to yugi and his friends

"Boss!" Both weevil underwood and Rex Raptor shouted

" BANDIT KEITH!" Yugi, joey, tristen and tea shouted shocked

"Bandit Keith?" Ash, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, Dawn, Iris, cilan, serena, clemont and Bonnie said looking confused

" Boss, We Can Explain. " said weevil and rex looking scared

"YOU'LL EXPLAIN NOTHING!" Bandit Keith shouted angrily

" But We Tried Our Best." Both Weevil and Rex said looking more scared

" LIKE YOU BOTH WE'RE EVER MATCH FOR THE CHAMPION OF REGIONS AND KING OF GAMES!" Bandit Keith yelled more angrily getting ready to beat up weevil and rex as he think of it he needs those two wants he gets enough star badges

" come on you two numbskulls we've got more duelists to find. " said kieth

" You're giving us a second chance. " said rex tearing as he and weevil are following him

"Yes! For Now, said kieth giving an glare look then turned to yugi

" And I'll be seeing you two in the world tournament Ash and yugi and next time you won't be so lucky king of games. " smirked Bandit Keith as he, weevil and rex left at the forest as Ash and the gang ask questions

"Who is this jerk Bandit Keith anyway." Ash

"Bandit Keith is the duelist joey face at dduelist kingdom. " said yugi

" Wait joey face that guy at the duelistkingdom but why. " said Dawn

"I enter here because I need the prize money to save my little sister serenity she's loosing her eye sight badly then that's why I enter so she can have an operation. " said Joey but Yugi, joey, tristen and tea sees Ash,pikachu, Dawn, piplup, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont and Bonnie starting to cry

"Joey what you did for your sister is a greatest thing to enter the duelist kingdom. " said Ash

Pika " said pikachu

" so beautiful. " said Dawn in tears

" Pip. " said piplup

"great story. ssaid Brock holding a kerchief

"You cared your sister so much. said misty

"I agreed. " said Tracey

" just like I was with Max. " said may

" and I was the same with bonnie " said clemont

"Aww guys. " said Max and Bonnie hugging thier siblings

"I think got something in my eye. " said iris

" "Me too!" said serena

"Joey is the best duelist ever. " said cilan

" as always. " said a familer voice that joey knows as they turned and see two duelists

"Serenity and Duke! " said yugi, joey, tristen and tea seeing them again and joey is hugging his sister and yugi shared his high five with Duke

"So you're Duke and joey's sister serenity . " said Ash

" And you're Ash Ketchum the champion of regions! We heard about it's good meet you. " said Duke

"And it's nice to meet you Ash. " said serenity as she sees Dawn, may and serena

"OMG! Your Dawn, may and serena the famous top coordinator of regions and the regoin Queen it's great to meet you I was your biggest fan. " said serenity

"Wow our biggest fan. " said Dawn, May and serena

"So how did you find us. " said Ash

" Because of them. " said Duke pointed at Jaden, yusei, and Yuma with them

"Jaden, yusei, and Yuma. " said yugi

" Hi yugi " said Jaden. yusei, and Yuma

" You know them yugi " said Ash

" It's a long story Ash " said yugi

 **and now Ash and yugi have won the duel aagainst weevil and rex But they will meet Bandit Keith again once they reach for the pokemon duel monsters world tournament then they see serenity, Duke, Jaden, yusei, and Yuma but what what was that duelist that is interested in Ash and who is this mystery trainer calls herself fire fenniken stay tuned for the next chapter**

 **Review**


	7. Relaxation and birds of prey

**Chapter 7**

 **Relaxation and birds of prey**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and yugioh**

Ash is now facing rex raptor as he have call out gyarados and use the power of the mega stone to evolve him into mega Gyarados just the gang thought Ash Wil loose the duel but Ash have summon Dark Magician girl by using sword stalker and axe raider as a tribute and he calls out charizard his powerful pokemon he used at every region and he used his charizarnite x to evolve him into mega charizard x but rex doesn't give up that easy as he command mega gyarados to used hydro pump but Ash revealed his trap card metamorph to morph mega charizard x to mega metal charizard x as he defeated rex raptor and he received his star badge and obtained red-eyes black dragon as his dragon they have encountered thier Bandit Keith but he gave them a second chance and he told Ash and yugi that he'll see them at the pokemon duel monsters world tournament but just till they'll relax they see old friends serenity, Duke, Jaden, yusei, and Yuma once again

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch em is real test**

 **To duel is our cost**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Legends unite**

 **It's you and me Pokèmon yugioh**

 **I know is my destiny**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Yeah your my best friend**

 **In the world we must defend**

 **Pokemon yugioh Clash of the Champions**

 **pokemon yugioh**

 **Shadows show up then what appeared was Tea**

 **(Relaxation and birds of prey )**

Right after thier battle against weevil underwood and Rex Raptor our heroes are enjoying thier relaxation at the lake swimming Ash, yugi, jaden, yusei, yuma, joey, tristen, Duke, brock, Tracey, max, cilan and clemont are in thier swim trunks and Dawn, Tea, Misty, May, Iris, Serena, Bonnie, and Serenity are in thier swimsuits Dawn and Tea were blushing by Ash and Yugi in thier swim trunks and pikachu and piplup are making friends with Jaden ' s friend Pharoah cat

"Ah this is the life. " said joey

" You said it " said Tracey

" and it looks like our pokemon are having a great time. " said yugi as he sees thier pokemon and Pharoah cat having fun

" Yeah yugi that's true. Hey! where's Duke and Tristen. " said Ash noticing Duke and Tristen as they heard them fighting each other because of serenity

"Un no! Not again. " said joey face palmed

" do they do this more often yugi " said Ash answering that question to yugi. " Believe me Ash they were at it since when the day they met serenity" said yugi telling Ash about the time when they met serenity at the tournament when there's the day of the Egyptian god cards exist and there were rare hunters came and try to take his millieum puzzle to obtain the power of the Pharoah but at the time they were in the virtual world against Seto Kaiba's stepfather and the big five, the pyramid of light against the Egyptian lord of the dead anubis, but the worst was facing a threat know as Dartz with the leviathan and Bakura's evil spirit from the Millennium ring "Whoa talk about they want to be invisable. " said Max "No Max they just want to be immortals." It seems you been having enemies back at your day. " said yugi " You have no idea how that's like. " said Ash as he too told him about his adventures at each region team rocket want to take over the world at Kanto and Jhoto team Magma and Team Aqua are at war with the power of groudon and kyogre at hoenn by primal evolution, team galactic want to create a new world at thier own vision, team plasma wants to use kyurem to conquer the world in thier order and worst of them all was team flare that want to destroy the world of pokemon with the power of the machine that brings life but used asa weapon. "Sorry you have been through a hard time with them. " said yugi " Yeah you had a same hard time too yugi you and the Pharoah. " said Ash " Yeah and heard rumors from unova that kyurem was been stolen from a teenage girl that use ice powers. " said joey " Yeah we don't want talk about it. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

Back with the girls at thier side of the lake Tea want to ask Dawn about her times

" Say Dawn do you have other friends at your journey. " said Tea

"Yeah Tea I have lots of friends Misty, May, Iris, Serena and bonnie but I do have one that is my bestest friend ever. " said Dawn

" Yeah Dawn I never forget her too " said misty

"True I won't forget the first day we met her. " said May

"So what's your friend's name Dawn. " said Serenity

" Her name is Bloom Faragonda! " Said Dawn as Tea and Serenity were shocked

" Wait the Bloom the trainer that won the sinnoh league and the leader of the group of heroines that came from a other world. " said Tea

" That's her. " said Dawn

"No way I heard that she has six strongest pokemon with her. " serenity

" Yeah like Turtwig, Charizard, Magmortar, Dragonite, Gliscor and a goodra. " said Tea

"Wait?! An Goodra. " said Iris

"Yes everyone said that she used Goodra against Georgia the dragon buster and won. " said Serenity

" Wow we didn't notice that till now. " said misty

" Say why she's not with you Dawn. " said Tea

"Well she decided to return sinnoh because she sees our world is her new home right after we're done at unova and she said we will meet again. " said Dawn upset

"Dawn it's okay other trainers mmentioned that she watch your contests and you never loose Bloom never forget you maybe you can see her in the pokemon duel monsters world tournament. " said Tea cheering her up

"Thanks Tea best friends. " said Dawn

" Best friends. " said Tea now Dawn feels better having great friends and now she has two best friends as everyone was out of the lake Ash and his friends have new clothes so are yugi and his friends thier new clothes were made by serenity they're combined clothes of trainers/duelists

"Thanks serenity " said Ash his clothes were purple jacket, black shirt, red fingerless gloves, blue jeans, and what's a real kicker was his new cap was black and white has a gold pokeball with a millennium logo on the middle similar to yugi's millennium puzzle

"Yeah serenity thanks. " said Dawn her clothes are similar to Tea's but with a different color and a pink vest on it

" Anything for my friends. " said serenity with a smile the others love thier clothes and thanked serenity " we should get going to the tournament. " said Jaden

"That's right Jaden you Ash with the all of us work as a team we can win the world tournament " Yugi said to Ash and all of his friends

"Yeah we should think of a team name. " said Ash

"How about team Yuma. " said Yuma

"Nah that won't fit it needs something more. " said yusei

" Guys how about team Firered. " said Ash

" Team Firered I like that " said yugi

"Yes it dose suit you and your friends together? " said a female voice when they turned around

"It's Mai Valentine. " yugi, joey, tristen, tea, Duke, serenity, jaden, yusei, and Yuma said

" Mai valentine.?" Ash, Dawn, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont and Bonnie said looking confused

"Hey yugi and guys it's been a long time? " said mai as she see Ash and the gang

"And you must be Ash ketchum it's great to see the champion of regions! here along with Dawn and May the top coordinators of the regions, misty, brock, iris, cilan and clemont the gym leaders, serena the famous region queen, and you two are?" said mai

" I'm Max May's younger brother. " said Max

" And I'm Bonnie clemont's sister. " said Bonnie

" Oh sorry you're so adorable. " said mai

"And will you take care my brother. " said Bonnie trying to find a future wife for clemont

"No Bonnie you're embarrassed me. " said Clemont as he grabs Bonnie with his mechanical aipom arm

"Dose she always do that. " said Tea

" It was like the old times at kalos. " said Dawn

"Well if Clemont not choosing you maybe you should be with me Mai valentine. " said Brock as joey was steamed at Brock trying to take Mai he was going to blonk him but Brock was hit by a hit with a mallet by misty and been poison jabbed by his pokemon croagunk and carried him off with Max helping

"Don't you even think about it. " said misty

"You're just lucky that Tecna was at her dimension then she'll zapped you with her magnezone " said Max

" Ash dose brock always dose this " said Tristen

" Yeah he always dose that with all the girls and you can stop being jealous joey " said Ash

" What? ! I was not jealous Ash " said joey blushing

"I can tell your lying " said Ash

"So what brings you here mai " said yusei

"I'm entering the pokemon duel monsters world tournament too! And I'm going to be a top trainer /duelist In the world I've been collected a star badge already. " said Mai showing them her star badge

"Maybe you know when the pokemon duel monsters world tournament begins at. " said Ash

"Sure thing I have heard gym leaders, elite fours, champions and brainers are heading to duelist kingdom where pegasus and the pokemon champion Alder are hosting the tournament. " said Mai

" the duelist kingdom Dang. " said joey

"I guess we need to get to the ferry before it leaves to duelist kingdom " said yugi

" He's right guys but I have a feeling that we will be facing more duelists and trainers to get star badges at duelist kingdom. " said Ash

"Let's not forget Bandit Keith and his two goons weevil and rex raptor " said Dawn

" That's true Dawn but it not just them we will be running to. " said yugi

"Yeah yugi has a rival that wants the title as a king of games and yugi's Egyptian god cards " said joey as Ash guessed who it was

" Seto Kaiba Dang he's right and we might have a even bigger problem. " said Ash

" Dang our rivals at our regions too. said Dawn

" And we should get going. " said Jaden as they were going till they see mai stopped them with pidgeot

" I don't think you're not going anywhere guys I want to challenge Ash ketchum to a duel so I can prove everyone that I mai valentine beaten the champion of regions! " said mai but Dawn wasn't happy of what she heard

"Oh and tea it'll be like old times you remember back at duelist kingdom where yugi lost from Kaiba. " Said mai Tea heard that she was so mad. " Dawn you should teach that witch a lesson. " said Tea whispered Dawn as she heard her Dawn steped in

"Mai valentine I Dawn Berlitz the top coordinator will challenge you to a duel. " said Dawn with determination activate her poke disk

"I like your guts Dawn than I accept. " said Mai activate her poke disk

"Whoa this is Dawn's first duel " said serenity

" you can win this Dawn " said misty

" Yeah show that witch who's boss " said Bonnie

" I believe in you Dawn you can this " said Ash

" So you can win by your contests skills Dawn " said mai

" It's not a contest tea told me the only way to win it's the to believe in the heart of the Cards just like Ash did " said Dawn

" Very well than. " said mai

" Let's duel " said Dawn and mai

 **Now get ready to see what will happen and who will win Dawn Berlitz the top coordinator or Mai valentine and will they get to the ferry in time for dduelist kingdom wait till chapter 8 Dawn vs. Mai valentine but you will help me think ideas for Ash's other friends clothes and yugi and the gang**

 **Review**


	8. Dawn vs mai

**Chapter 7**

 **Dawn vs. Mai**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and yugioh**

After thier first victory together Ash, yugi and thier friends are enjoying swimming at the lake as Yugi told Ash about his greatest adventures of facing threats and Ash told yugi and his friends about thier journeys at every region and face threats as for the girls Dawn told Tea and Serenity about her best friend and had great adventures together but went on thier saprate ways and which her and tea became best friends which they were on the road till they met thier friend Mai valentine and she told them about the pokemon duel monsters world tournament is taken place at duelist kingdom where every trainer /duelists are entering including thier rivals they've heard that pegasus and the pokemon champion Alder are hosting the tournament they need to get there right away but mai stopped them with pidgeot and wants Ash ketchum to duel her except Dawn is going to duel her

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch em is real test**

 **To duel is our cost**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Legends unite**

 **It's you and me Pokèmon yugioh**

 **I know is my destiny**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Yeah your my best friend**

 **In the world we must defend**

 **Pokemon yugioh Clash of the Champions**

 **pokemon yugioh**

 **Shadows show up then what appeared was joey**

 **(Dawn first duel )**

Right where they were on thier way to duelist kingdom are heroes are in the struggle of the duel where Dawn challenges Mai valentine as her friends are cheering for her

"Well Dawn this is your first time of dueling I'll go first. " said Mai drawing out six cards in her hand

" And I bet you haven't face a top coordinator before " said Dawn as she too was drawing out six cards to her hand

" Oh my favorite card I summon harpie's lady as my deck master. " said mai as harpie lady appeared

" That's right harpie lady is one of mai's favorite monsters. " Thought Dawn as she saw a perfect card for her as a deck master

" I summon mazorta the melodius maestra. " said Dawn as mazorta the melodius maestra appeared

" Wow Dawn's choice is melodious cards. " said Tea as she sees Mai picked out two cards out of her hand

"I place one card face down and summon amazoness sword woman in attack mode and end my turn. " said Mai as Amazoness sword woman on the field

"Interesting she's good but I'm getting better. " Thought Dawn as she picked up two cards

"I place a card face down and summon sonata the melodius diva of fantasia in attack. " said Dawn as sonata the melodius diva of fantasia appeared

" Alright Dawn is doing good " said Ash as he watches Dawn dueling Mai

" That's all you can do my amazoness sword woman will make your sonata the melodius diva of fantasia history attack. " said Mai as Amazoness sword woman is going to strike sonata the melodius diva of fantasia

"Activate trap card mirror force wall. " said Dawn activate her trap card mirror force wall as the mirror appeared and Amazoness sword woman got destroyed

"What? ! my Amazoness! " said Mai

 **Mai 3700 LP**

 **Dawn 4000 LP**

"Alright Dawn you show that witch. " said Tea

"You will pay for that I'll summon harpie's brother in attack mode " said Mai

"An other harpie card. " Thought Dawn then she picked out a card

"I placed an card face down and summon sonic bird in attack mode " said Dawn as sonic bird appeared

"Than I'll attack your harpie's brother with sonata the melodius diva of fantasia " said Dawn as her sonata the melodius diva of fantasia is going to attack

"Activate trap card mirror wall. " said Mai as her harpie's brother is protected by the mirror wall and lower sonata the melodius diva of fantasia attack points

"No a trap card. " said Dawn

" that's right! Now harpie's brother destroy sonata the melodius diva of fantasia " said Mai as harpie's brother destroyed sonata the melodius diva

"Now you loose life points then What? ! Your life points is still 4000 but? !" said Mai shocked as she sees Dawn's sonata the melodius diva of fantasia is protected by queen's knight

"She used Queen's knight to save her sonata the melodius diva of fantasia " thought Mai as she was shocked

" That's right! and I activate my spell card remove trap. " said Dawn as she revealed her face down card remove trap and destroyed mai's mirror wall

"Now queen's knight destroy harpie's brother. " Said Dawn as her queen's knight destroyed harpie's brother

"My harpie's brother. " said Mai

 **Mai 1700 lLP**

" Alright Dawn. " said Serena

" Go Dawn. " said misty

" She going harpie buster on mai " said iris

" Way a go Dawn. " said May

" Dawn's doing good great. " said Tea

" True but don't forget she has her harpie ladies we should be worry about. " said yugi

"Well I have to admitted you're good but I'm just more better . " said Mai

" Save it Mai valentine the duel ' s not over yet. " said Dawn

" Then there's where you're going to loose because I summon my harpie lady into the field " said Mai as her harpie lady to the field

"Dang her harpie lady. " said Dawn

" next I summon the spell card cyber shield. " said Mai as she revealed cyber shield " it will change my harpie lady into cyber harpie lady " said Mai as her harpie lady transform into cyber harpie lady

" Dang her harpie lady transform. " said Dawn

"Now my cyber harpie lady destroy sonata the melodius diva of fantasia " said Mai as her cyber harpie lady strikes sonata the melodius diva of fantasia

" my sonata. " said Dawn

 **Dawn 3700 LP**

"No way she cheated. " said Bonnie

" Yeah she can't do that. " said misty

" Come on Dawn you can win this . " said May

"I knew Dawn will win but why Mai do this to us " said Serenity

" no I'll never give up I have to believe in the heart of the Cards. " Thought Dawn as she draw out new cards as looked at her card

"Yes!" said Dawn

" So are you going to surrender. " said Mai

"No sorry Diva but us top coordinator never believe in surrender. " said Dawn

" What your saying Dawn " said mai

"What I'm saying is I activate the same card Ash has Dark Magician girl in attack mode " said Dawn as Dark Magician girl appeared

"Wow she has Dark Magician girl " said Serenity

" now mai's history said misty

" go for it Dawn" said Tea

"Next I activate the spell card monster reborn to bring back sonata the melodius diva of fantasia " said Dawn as her sonata the melodius diva of fantasia

"Next I sacrifice sonic bird and sonata the melodius diva of fantasia to summon Black rose Dragon. " said Dawn as Black Rose Dragon appeared

"No the Black Rose Dragon. " said Mai

" Now this is where you loose Black Rose Dragon attack her life points directly. " said Dawn command her Black Rose Dragon to attack Mai's cyber harpie lady and her life points

 **Mai 0 LP**

 **Dawn wins**

"Yes Dawn wins. " said serena

" You go girl. " said Tea

" Alright Dawn won. " said Ash

No I lost again. " said Mai upset as she sees Dawn coming to her

"I guess you're gonna said every name in the book Dawn. "said Mai

" No Mai there's one reason why you lost is because you didn't have friends that are close to you in duels and pokemon battles and the reason why I win is because I have friends and they help and they made me to believe in the heart of the Cards that's what yugi show us and also him and Ash taught us that we have friends that are here for ya and you just have to keep moving forward. " said Dawn as Mai realized what she means yugi, joey, tristen, tea, Duke, serenity, Ja

den, yusei, and Yuma are her friends and she have pidgeot with her as a friend too

"Thanks Dawn I got to adimit you are the best trainer / duelist ever. " said Mai

" And your good too mai say care to join us Mai " said Dawn

"You bet we got a ferry to catch once we get to duelist kingdom in time. " said Mai

"Will let's go guys once we get here I want to meet other famous duelists " said Yuma running like crazy

"Seriously Yugi your friend is so hyper. " said Ash

"I agreed with you Ash. " said yusei

" What a kid " said Iris

" Yeah he gets that sometimes once you get used to him Ash. said yugi

"You're right yugi but I have a bad feeling about once we head to duelist kingdom " said Ash

"Why's that Ash. " said Jaden as he looked at Ash wondering about his bad feeling about entering

" it's probably nothing guys let's get going or else we miss the ferry. " said Ash as he, yugi and the gang are on the road again but Ash is right of one thing someone is watching him and it's a familiar face that only yugi, joey, tristen, tea, Duke, serenity, jaden, yusei, and Yuma knows but only wants the title of the king of games and yugi's Egyptian god cards

"Ah both yugi and Ash ketchum are traveling together I'll see them in the pokemon duel monsters world tournament once I defeat yugi and Ash I will gain my title as a king of games and gain control of yugi's Egyptian god cards " said Seto Kaiba was at the trees but with him was mokuba Kaiba's little brother

"Seto I know you want to challenge yugi but Ash ketchum is the champion of regions they said he can never be beaten in a pokemon battle. " said Mokuba as Seto looked at him " I am aware of Ash's skills Mokuba but he's not the only one that has a strongest pokemon ain't that right Garchomp. " said Kaiba as Garchomp appeared but someone else shown up with a blastiose but Kaiba knows him

" you!"said Kaiba looking at the trainer

" Well well if it isn't my old rival Seto Kaiba it's been a long time? " said the trainer was reveal to be Gary Oak Ash's rival at Kanto region

" Yes and what brings you here. " said Kaiba

"Oh the same thing as you but I came for the title as champion of regions! " said Gary

"Wait how about you two work together. " said Mokuba as Seto and Gary looked at each other then they offered a hand shake

"This is only a temporary truce. " said Kaiba

" I agreed. " said Gary as they let go thier hands and on the road and became a team for now back with Ash, yugi and the gang are traveling at the forest than they spotted the ferry

"There it is. " said Ash

" That must be the ferry to the duelist kingdom " said Dawn

"We should get going. " said yugi

" That's right! ." said Tea as they are traveling to the ferry they show them thier star badges to the guard and they went in as the ferry starts to set sail at duelist kingdom

" We're on our way to duelist kingdom " said Ash

" Yeah and it brings back old times. " said yugi remembering the times when he came to duelist kingdom

"It brings back memories ha. " said Ash yugi nodded as he told me about his memories of his journey at duelist kingdom where he was facing pegasus by saving his grandfather's soul . He told Ash about his grandfather's soul was taken by the powers of millennium eye that can also see the duel monsters cards but that failed because of yugi's friends helped him and won Ash asked yugi what happened to the Millennium eye as yugi told him that thier friend Bakura that was possessed by the evil spirit from the Millennium ring came with them at thier journey but they thought Tristen get rid of it but came back and took the Millennium eye but yusei notice the big problem

"Look who's here " said yusei as the gang saw Bandit Keith, weevil underwood and Rex Raptor enter in the ferry

"Bandit Keith, weevil underwood and Rex Raptor thought we ran to them." said Dawn

"Yeah I'll squash that weevil like a bug. " said May

"I sure wish you will we won't forget what he did back at the old times. " said Tea as Ash heard what Tea said

" what you mean. " said Ash

"Well during when we came here we have met weevil and rex when yugi show them his strongest card exodia the forbidden one except he throw them at river I tried to get them back but I'm almost an goner till yugi saved me. " said Joey

" and friends always there for each other. "said yugi

"Hey yugi I want to give you my exodia cards. " said Ash as he handed yugi his exodia cards

"But Ash it's your exodia . " said yugi

"Yeah yugi but you deserve him besides you helped me of dueling now I'm giving you exodia as a gift. " said Ash as yugi picked up exodia the forbidden one

" thanks Ash" said yugi

" and that's sweet of you . said Dawn kissed him in the cheek

" Jaden, yusei, yuma. " said three voices as jaden, yusei, and Yuma looked and saw three girls that they knew

" Alexis, Akiza, Tori. " Said Jaden, yusei and Yuma as the three jumped on them and start kissing them

"Jaden I can't believe your here. " said Alexis

"Yusei it's been so long. " said Akiza

"Yuma I thought I find in the pokemon duel monsters world tournament. " said Tori

"It seems you three found us Alexis. " said Jaden

" Akiza I haven't seen you during our duel " said yusei

" it's great to see you too Tori. " Said Yuma

" It seem you guys know each other. " said Ash as Alexis sees Ash

" Jumping duel disks it's Ash ketchum the champion of regions! " said Alexis

"Not just him there's the famous Dawn and May the top coordinators of the regions and serena the famous region queen. " said Akiza

" how did you meet them and yugi muto the king of games. " said Tori

" Let's duel " said Dawn and mai

 **Now the gang have made it to the ferry and they're on thier way to duelist kingdom to enter the pokemon duel monsters world tournament**

 **Review**


	9. The underwater showdown

**Chapter 9**

 **Underwater duel**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and yugioh**

At the lake Ash, yugi, joey , tristen, tea, Duke, serenity, jaden, yusei, yuma, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont and Bonnie are watching the duel between Dawn and Mai valentine but Dawn won the with the help of her duel monster Black Rose Dragon and claim victory as Mai came out of her shell and realize that friendship is how you become stronger than they're on thier way to the ferry but Seto Kaiba was watching them all along and he teams up with Ash's rival Gary Oak once they face thier targets then they'll compete against each other our heroes manage to make it to the ferry and so are familiar faces from thier journies Ash have offered yugi his exodia the forbidden one as a gift for helping him of duel monsters but they get to meet Alexis, Akiza and Tori as they set sail to duelist kingdom

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch em is real test**

 **To duel is our cost**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Legends unite**

 **It's you and me Pokèmon yugioh**

 **I know is my destiny**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Yeah your my best friend**

 **In the world we must defend**

 **Pokemon yugioh Clash of the Champions**

 **pokemon yugioh**

 **Shadows show up then what appeared was misty**

 **(The underwater duel)**

Right at the ferry our heroes are getting to meet Alexis, Akiza and Tori as they told them thier side of the story of how Ash and yugi took down weevil underwood and Rex Raptor together

"Wow you guys took down weevil underwood and Rex Raptor " shouted Tori staring at Ash and yugi with stars

" That's right Tori . " Said Ash

" me and Ash have defeated him by working together. " said yugi

" And we heard those two are working for Bandit Keith. " said Akiza as they nodded thier heads knowing it's true about weevil underwood and Rex Raptor working for Bandit Keith

" I wanna squash that weevil like a bug with my bare feet. " said Alexis dreaming the moment of squashing him with bare feet

" That's true you want to duel him Alexis but the one big problem was what pokemon did Bandit Keith have?" said Tea

"Well Tea you and yugi told us that kieth has machine duel monsters I have a feeling that Bandit Keith is more into electricity and steel type pokemon. " said Dawn

"I believe Dawn's right guys if Bandit Keith has electricity and steel type pokemon which one of them is his first pokemon. " said serenity

"You know one thing if Ash ketchum and Yugi muto are entering the pokemon duel monsters world tournament and they got cheerleaders. " said Tori

"And who's thier cheerleaders. " said joey

" Why us girls Dawn, Tea, Serenity, misty, May, Iris, Serena, Bonnie, Alexis, Akiza and me with eleven of us we can cheer Ash and yugi on the world tournament " said Tori smiling with her eyes shut

"You know I like that " said Dawn

"I agreed. " said Tea

" it'll be like we're the three musketeers . " said Misty

" You mean eleven musketeers. " said May

"May's got a point here plus we'll see Ash, yugi, jaden, yusei and Yuma going to compete in the pokemon duel monsters world tournament " said Tea

"You know Ash the girls have a point with us working together we're like the musketeers but five of us. " said Jaden

"True you know what I say All for one. " said Ash lifting his hand up

"AND ONE FOR ALL! " said both of them as they lifted thier hands up with Ash

"Pika " said pikachu pointing at something.

" What did you see buddy. " said Ash

"Look there's duelist kingdom " said yugi pointed at the same location just like pikachu did as the gang got a look at duelist kingdom

"So that's duelist kingdom " said Ash looking at the sight of the island

"And it's huge. " said Dawn

" Yeah it brings back old times but only next time you guys are facing pegasus and the pokemon champion Alder at the pokemon duel monsters world tournament. " said joey

"Yeah but I'm not forgetting the time where I faced panic and lost. " said Mai as she remembered her memory of Panic at duelist kingdom

"Who's Panic? " Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont and Bonnie said looking confused

" Panic is the duelist that works for pegasus but he eliminates duelists and take thier star chips Mai still never forget about her loss from him. " said Tea telling them who Panic was

"Really where is that creep at anyway?" said serena

"You don't have to worry about him serena yugi beaten him in the duel and used his millieum puzzle to sent him to the shadow realm. " said joey

" Wait your millennium puzzle can do that yugi " said Ash

" yes but I won't use it on anyone else except for ones have pure dark hearts. " said yugi as they heard the ferry stopped and they we're off and start traveling at the forest of duelist kingdom they walked and walked and walked but they heard tristen's stomach growled

" so hungry. " said Tristen

" WELL WE COULD'VE ATE IF IT WASN'T FOR YUMA THAT WANTS US TO GET GOING!" said Misty was so angry at yuma

" hey I said I was sorry Misty. " said Yuma just then Brock, Tracey, max, cilan, clemont, joey, tristen and Duke smell something good left side of the forest

" Did you smell that. " said Brock

"Yeah it smells delicious. " said Max as the boys are following the scent of smell as Ash, Dawn, yugi, tea, jaden, yusei, yuma, misty, May, Iris, Serena, Bonnie, serenity, Alexis, Akiza and Tori are following them and they see the ocean with even better cooked seafood.

"OH BOY, CHOW TIME!" Brock, Tracey, max, cilan, clemont, joey, tristen and Duke shouted as they were about to eat all you can eat BBQ seafood

"Hey wait guys something isn't right there. " said Ash

" I agreed with Ash there's something familiar about this spot? " said yugi as he looked at the spot just then someone jumped out of the water

"ENJOY YOURSELVES SEAFOOD THIEVES, THIS IS YOUR LAST MEAL! " shouted Mako tsunami

" MAKO TSUNAMI!" Yugi, joey, tristen, tea, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza and Tori shouted in surprised

" HEY, WE'VE HEARD OF THIS GUY, HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE A TOP RANK WATER DUELIST!" Ash, Dawn, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont and Bonnie shouted like they heard of him

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY ALL YOU CAN EAT SEAFOOD, HAS NO ONE TAUGHT YOU MANNERS!"Mako tsunami shouted as the waves hit him

"Were sorry Mako our friends didn't know you're here in duelist kingdom " said yugi

"Wait Yugi, joey, tristen, tea, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza and Tori iit's good to see you again like old times. " said Mako tsunami than he notice Ash and his friends are here with yugi

"Why it's the famous Ash ketchum the champion of regions! it's a pressure to meet you in person along with Dawn, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont and Bonnie of course. " said Mako tsunami introduced himself to Ash and his friends as the waves hit him again

"Ah an water duelist and he's a dreamy. " said Misty admiring Mako tsunami in sparkle eyes

"And you Misty I heard you have water pokemon and I have admired your skills of water pokemon. " said Mako tsunami

" Oh water is my specialty. " said misty

" Oh brother. " said joey

"HEY I HEARD THAT WHEELER! " said Misty

"You tell him girl. " said Mai

" Say Mako did you have a chance to find your father. " said yugi

" No but my search is still continues. " said Mako tsunami

"He lost his father from the waves. " said Ash yugi nodded as he told Ash and his friends about how Mako tsunami was a young boy he and his father loves fishing and the sea they travel everywhere but Mako tsunami lost his father at the sea from the tsunami as he have trained all his life so he can find his father

"We're about your father. " said Dawn

" It's alright Dawn I knew I can find him someday. " said Mako tsunami

" it's great to see you again Mako tsunami but we have to get going to the pokemon duel monsters world tournament see ya. " said Tea as the group are starting to leave till Mako tsunami picks up his spear and throws it towards Ash and yugi luckily Ash noticing the spear

"Yugi look out! " said Ash as he moved yugi out of the side when the spear hit the ground

"Ash Yugi are you two alright. " said Dawn and Tea worried about them when the spear hit the ground

"Yeah we're fine thanks Ash. " said yugi as Ash give him a thumb up

"Hey what gives of throwing that spear at us. " said Ash

"Oh that's my way of stopping you so I can duel you two. " said Mako tsunami as he rrevealed his poke disk to Ash, yugi and thier friends **  
**

"So you are entering the pokemon duel monsters world tournament too ha. " said Ash

"That's right Ash and I heard about your teamwork with yugi against Weevil underwood and Rex Raptor " shouted Mako tsunami

"How did you know about thier teamwork. " said Tea

"Let's say that Seto Kaiba came to the ferry and told everyone about your teamwork against them. " said Mako tsunami

" Kaiba was watching us all along Dang. " said joey

"Well if it's a duel you want you got one. " said Ash as he activate his poke disk and yugi changes into Atem and activate his poke disk too

"Ash you need to be careful about Mako tsunami his specialty is water duelmonsters and there's possibility that he has water pokemon too! " said Atem " I know what you mean Atem but I have a idea about using water types of duel monsters and pokemon and you use you land duel monsters and pokemon that can be easy without him knowing. " Whispered Ash

"Alright let's duel " said Ash and yugi

" Alright I choose Dark Magician as my deck master and treecko as my game master " said yugi called out Dark Magician and treecko

" Alright yugi picks Dark Magician and treecko but what's Ash going to choose " said Dawn

"I summon star dust dragon as my deck master and I summon a secret pokemon in the water as my game master! " said Ash as he summon star dust dragon and a glow came from the ocean reveal to be his pokemon as a game master

"Will now you put it that way. I summon empoleon as my game master " said Mako tsunami as empoleon appeared in the water

" hey wait empoleon is a evolved formof piplup right. " said Tristen

" Yes it is Tristen " said yusei

" Sure hope Ash and yugi knows what they're doing. " said Tea

"Okay my turn I choose electabuzz on the field " said Atem as electabuzz was at the field

"I placed an card face down and summon great white in attack mode " said Ash as great white appeared in the water

" Interesting Ash is up to something I knew it but I have surprise for yugi and Ash. " Thought Mako tsunami

" I summon Double shark in attack mode " said Mako tsunami as he summons double shark in the water

" Now my double shark attack yugi's electabuzz. " said Mako tsunami command double shark just then Ash smirked

"Now Greninja destroy Double shark with water shruiken. " said Ash as his game master reveal to be Greninja jumped out of the water and striked double shark

" I knew it Ash used his best pokemon Greninja to the field " said Dawn

" Wow Greninja one of Ash's strongest pokemon. " said joey

" My Double shark. " said Mako tsunami

 **Mako 2900 lLP**

good strategy Ash " said Atem

" Thanks now iit's your turn. " said Ash

" You'll pay for that I'll summon fiend kraken in attack mode " said Mako tsunami as fiend kraken appeared in the water

" Next I place a face down and summon 7 colored fish. " said Mako as 7 colored fish in the water

" Something isn't right why he placed a face down unless it's not a card he placed face down . " said Ash

" What are you waiting for yugi command your electabuzz to attack. " said Mako

" then I shall go electabuzz attack with thunderbolt " said Atem as his electabuzz used thunderbolt at fiend kraken but Ash noticed Mako has a smirk on his face "Yugi don't I know what placed at the field. " said Ash as Mako tsunami reveal his face down "stop his thunderbolt Semitoad. " said Mako as Semitoad jumped out and let the electricity hit him but he wasn't harmed.

" Ah what just happened? " said serenity

" Semitoad a water ground type pokemon from unova regoin. " said misty

"Semitoad Dang that's what he's using. " said Atem as Ash is ready to draw a card

" I placed an card face down and summon deep sea warrior in attack mode . " said Ash as deep sea warrior was in the water

" Clever move Ash but I'll strike at you next Semitoad attack Greninja. " said Mako as Semitoad is going to attack Greninja until

"Activate trap card spellbinding circle. " said Ash as he revealed his trap card spellbinding circle as Semitoad is trapped in the circle

" Ah spellbinding circle it'll make Semitoad trapped. " said Mako tsunami shocked as Ash turned to Atem

"It's your turn Atem " said Ash as Atem nodded

"Now electabuzz use thunderbolt. " said Atem as electabuzz has fired thunderbolt and striked at fiend kraken and 7 colored fish

"Ah my fish. " said Mako tsunami

 **Mako 300 LP**

" Alright they're winning. " said Alexis

"Don't be celebrating yet look at Ash " said Dawn as everyone looked at Ash with a serious look

" Why Ash is like Dawn " said Tori

"He Knew that's what Mako wants I think he's going for another waterpokemon. " said Dawn

" I'm pleased of your teamwork Ash and yugi but you forgot my other water/ground type come out Swampert " said Mako tsunami as swampert appeared

" an swampert " said yugi

" That's right but I also have swampertnite with me in my spear " said Mako tsunami as he activates the stone and evolved swampert into mega swampert

"I should have known you planned that all along . " said Ash

" That's true Ash I've known mega evolution with my father since swampert is a mudkip now get ready for this Swampert use surf. " said Mako tsunami as swampert used surf at electabuzz as he returned to yugi

" my electabuzz. " said Atem

 **Ash and Atem 1200 LP**

" We're not did yet Mako there's one pokemon I have with is pikachu. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as he came to the rock

"And I'll do the same with treecko " said Atem

" Tree. " said treecko as he joined pikachu

"But you forgot that mega swampert is a water /ground type pokemon you can't beat him. " said Mako as Ash smirked

"True but you forgot that Yugi's treecko has mega swampert just where he want him with Dark Magician. " said Ash

"What? ! " said Mako tsunami

"That's right treecko strike Semitoad with razor leaf and Dark Magician Dark magic attack. " said yugi as treecko and dark Magician defeated Semitoad and mega swampert

" and my turn pikachu used electro ball at empoleon. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as he used electro ball at empoleon

"I lost by two. " said Mako tsunami

 **Mako tsunami 0 LP**

 **Ash and yugi wins**

"Alright they won. " said Dawn and Tea

"They're the best. " said Max as they see Mako tsunami congratulate them of thier victory

" I want to say you two are the best team I ever faced. " said Mako tsunami

"It's great to challenge you two Mako tsunami " said Ash as they heard his stomach growled

" Well I'm off fishing can't count on the empty stomach but before I go. " As Mako tsunami came to misty and kissed her at cheek as misty blushed and went to sea once again with swampert

"I hope he brings something to eat. " said Joey

"He seems to have a empty stomach. " said a girl with glasses came with a friend

"REBECCA AND VIVVIAN. " yugi, joey, tristen, tea, Duke, serenity, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza and Tori shouted in surprised

"Friends of yours yugi " said Ash

"We came way back. " said yugi

" OMG it's Ash ketchum the champion of regions! " said Rebecca Hawkins

" And Dawn and Maythe top coordinators of the regions and serena the famous region queen. " said Vivian

" I guess you guys have fans. " said Max as the girls looked at Max

"And who is this handsome you're with yugi " said Rebecca

" Oh meet Max he's May's younger brother. " said yugi

"My my May your brother is cute. " said Vivian as Rebecca looked at her and so was Bonnie

"Hey I was going to talk to him. " said Rebecca

" No I was talking to him. " said Vivian

" You I was talking to him. " said Bonnie as the the 3 girls are arguing over Max

" Oh brother. " said Ash and yugi

 **Now that they made it to duelist kingdom Ash and yugi defeated Mako tsunami and won thier star badges will they made it to the pokemon duel monsters world tournament**

 **Review**


	10. haunted town

**Chapter 10**

 **An haunted town**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and yugioh**

After thier sight seas of the ferry our heroes have made it to duelist kingdom where they begin to travel as hunger came to them they have witness an all you can eat seafood but they encounter Mako tsunami and wants to challenge Ash and yugi to the duel at underwater Ash and yugi manage to win thier battle against Mako and win thier star badges by teamwork as Mako tsunami is ready to leave he gave Misty a goodbye kiss for her to remember but what other challenges will Ash, yugi, Dawn, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont and Bonnie will encounter along with thier other friends Rebecca and Vivian

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch em is real test**

 **To duel is our cost**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Legends unite**

 **It's you and me Pokèmon yugioh**

 **I know is my destiny**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Yeah your my best friend**

 **In the world we must defend**

 **Pokemon yugioh Clash of the Champions**

 **pokemon yugioh**

 **Shadows show up then what appeared was brock**

 **(An haunted town )**

After thier battle against Mako tsunami our heroes are traveling all away to the pokemon duel monsters world tournament but for thier luck they see a closest town

"Wow you guys there's a town in duelist kingdom " said Dawn

" That's impossible there's no town here. " said yugi

" who cares yug there's all you can eat pizza in this town. " said Joey

" I don't know joey something isn't right. " said Ash

"Come on Ash quit being all sherlock and let's head in. " said Tristen

" Maybe tristen's right let's go in and ask everyone for directions besides we're lost. " said yugi

"Well then let's go guys once we get some directions we can be on our way to the pokemon duel monsters world tournament. " said jaden

"I don't know guys what if Ash gets a point about something isn't right at this town." said serenity

"Serenity there's nothing to worry about you have me around to protect you. " said Tristen

"Hey she's going with me tristen. " said Duke

" No she's going with me. " said Tristen

As they see the two boys fighting yugi, tea, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza , Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont , Bonnie, Rebecca, and Vivian are going straight to town as Tristen and Duke cooled while they see them going and they went after him but the only ones are at the spot was Ash, Dawn and Joey as the two notice Ash checking his poke disk

"Something bothering you Ash " said Dawn

" Yeah pal what's shaking. " said Joey

"Nothing just checking at my poke disk " said Ash

" Okay Ash just need to know I'll meet up with the others see ya. " said Dawn as she was going to catch to yugi and the others but for joey his poke disk is acting up too

"Hey Ash I've got a feeling your right. " said joey

" Your poke disk is acting up too ha. " said Ash as joey was going to ask Ash something

" Say Ash you think you can teach me of how to be a pokemon trainer like you. " said joey

" Why's that you want me to teach you joey " said Ash

" Well you see since I started to duel I was thinking of going to the regions and be a pokemon trainer like you did when you won at all regions! " said joey as they see squirtle came out of his pokeball and hopped on joey's shoulder

"I can teach you joey we'll start off with your squirtle against pikachu what do you say buddy. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Alright thanks Ash what do you say squirtle. " said joey

" Squirt. " said squirtle

As Ash and joey are practicing of pokemon battles yugi and the gang are heading to the town they see Tea notice the sign said the town's name is DETNUAH

"DETNUAH what kind of town is that?. " said Tea

"I don't know Tea but that town is giving me the creeps . " said Misty

" You can say that again. " said May

"Maybe we should go back guys Ash and yugi will think we ditch them " said Mai

"You know this place is more spookier. " said Jaden

"Hey what's that. " said yugi as a shadowing creature appeared

"Get out leave this place. " said a cold dark voice came from the shadow

"Is that … " said Alexis

"A GHOST. " said SSerena

"No wait I know that pokemon everywhere. " said Dawn as she was going to look at the figure but Tea grabbed her as they run for the way they came in

"I see the way we came in guys. " said serenity

"We're saved. " said Tristen as he was going to the exit but a pure dark energy trapped them

"No way we're trapped. " said May as they see the ones that got out are Dawn and Serenity

" Yugi what are we going to do. " said serenity

" Dawn can you get Ash and Joey. " said Tea

"Yeah we're getting them right now come on serenity" said Dawn as serenity nodded her head and they went running to get Ash and Joey when they went off someone was watching them at town

" At last yugi's here and he's got his old and new friends Here too. " said a shadow man watching them

"Yes Boss but I didn't see joey here. " said a kid with a creepy face

"Patients Bonz you'll have joey but first we must get that millennium puzzle that our master wants. " said the shadow man

"That's right panic you're the boss of fear and darkness. " said Bonz as they disappear to the darkness yugi, tristen, tea, Duke, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza , Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian are walking to try and find another way out of this town

" I hope we find our way out this place gives me a creeps. " said iris

" I know iris I have a really bad feeling about this place. " said Akiza

" Hey guys did we came to this street that had DETNUAH on it. " said Tea looking at the same sign they see

"Oh no we're going in circles. " said yugi as they were now in more trouble now that they're going to the same street but Max sees the signs reflection of the words saying HAUNTED on it

" Hey Tea you didn't say we're in Haunted street?!" said Max

" HAUNTED STREET? ! " said Tea

" Yeah look at the reflection. " said Max as they looked at the reflection they realize that's HAUNTED in backwards just then they heard a voice

" Ha ha your friend has figured out the sign yugi muto " said panic

"Yugi is that. " said Tea shiver in fear

"Where are you panic. " said yugi

"PANIC?! " tristen, Duke, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori. misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian said shocked

"That's right and welcome to haunted town a place where no one ever leaves here alive. " said Panic as he appeared in the shadows

"You creep how are we going to get out of here?" said serena

" The rules are simple my dear only way to get out is to duel at outside the town but now that you enter here you will never leave till your souls are going to be trapped here till sunrise. " said Panic

" Is that so as you may know are friends are going to rescue us. " said Tristen as Panic was thinking about it thier other friends will be a problem

"Bonz prepare for the duel we'll have to get rid of thier friends first. " said Panic as Bones appeared

" BONZ!" Yugi, tristen, tea, Duke, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza and Tori

BONZ?!" misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont and Bonnie said looking confused they see them disappeared in the shadow as for Ash and joey are practicing the pokemon battle come to think of it Joey and his squirtle are doing great

"Alright squirtle you're awesome out there . " said joey hugging his squirtle

"Squirt. " said squirtle

"I got to say Joey you're doing great."

said Ash congratulate joey on his practicing

" Pika " said pikachu

" Thanks Ash since when yugi became a good teacher of duel monsters and you teach me of pokemon I say you and yugi are the best friends and teachers ever

"Thanks joey " said Ash as they see Dawn and Serenity running to them

" Hey Ash is that..."said joey

" That's Dawn and Serenity " said Ash

"Ash you and Joey gonna help yugi and the others that town is haunted and it got them trapped inside. " said Dawn as Ash and Joey nodded and head straight to the town they see but they've been stopped by the same shadow pokemon came from town

"No you must stop evil presence outside or your friends be trapped. " said the pokemon telepathically

" Ash it that. " said Dawn as the shadow pokemon revealed to be Darkrai

" DARKRAI? !" Ash, pikachu, Dawn and piplup said surprised

" NO WAY DARKRAI THE LEGENDARY POKÉMON FROM THE SINNOH REGOIN? !" said Joey also surprised

" Wait a minute Dawn Darkrai is trying to warn us to leave that town. " said serenity telling Dawn about Darkrai's warning

"Darkrai is there a way to save yugi and our friends. " said Ash

"Defeat the evil spirit from the haunted town and you'll save your friends. " said Darkrai as he disappeared from the shadow as Ash and Joey know what to do as they are marching to the city just as they got here they see thier friends trapped in the town and see that familiar face that joey knew

"PANIC! " said joey as Ash heard about that name but see what he look like got him in the grudge

"So you're Panic that trapped yugi and our friends in that town. " said Ash

" yes and you must be Ash ketchum the champion of regions I heard about I wonder if I get a other reward for offering your soul to my master that free me. " said Panic

" Hey pal let our friends go or your dead. " said Joey as he's gonna punch Panic

"Joey don't. " said Mai as Joey went through and now he's trapped in the town with Yugi and the others

"No way how can I go through him. " said joey was shocked

"That's right I was free but only my soul." said Panic as they see his eyes were white

"So you're the evil spirit from that place. " said Ash as he heard screaming as he turned and saw Dawn and Serenity taken to the haunted town by Bonz and his pals

"Let my friends go!"said Ash

"Oh I'll let them go till I challenge you to a duel. " said Panic as he points at Ash wants to challenge him

"That's not good Ash won't stand a chance against Panic. " said Tea more worried about her friend will lose the duel

"It's okay Tea I know Ash he never gives up on us he's going to win the duel. " said Dawn believed in Ash

"I accept your challenge Panic. " said Ash

"Well if you win you'll take the star badges I stole from other trainers /duelists that came here and i also had yugi's millenniumpuzzle and I'll let your friends go. " said Panic

"Go for it Ash." said joey

"You show that creep what you made of! " said Misty

"Show him who's boss. " said Mai

"Ash is going to win this I teach him everything of duel monsters and he's has faith in the heart of the Cards. " said yugi

"Oh and one thing we only used duel monsters if you used your pokemon you will be disqualified. " said Panic got Ash right where he want him

"Dang he's right I can't used my pokemon in the duel but I'm also good in duel monsters it's like what joey said yugi is a good friend and teacher. " Thought Ash as he activate his poke disk and Panic also activate his poke disk

" Okay let's duel " said Ash as he draws out six cards in hand

"Be careful Ash. " said Dawn

" It's my turn now I summon the castle of dark illusion. " said Panic as he summons the castle of dark illusion to the field as it made the field into darkness

"So that's what that card dose but I have a bad feeling about what monster he's using. " said Ash

"That's right now I placed a monster in attack mode " said Panic as he summons an unknown monster In the field

"That's it Panic draw out a monster as I draw out mine. " Thought Ash As he picks up two cards out of his hand

"I place a card face down and summon celtic guardian in attack mode " said Ash as his celtic guardian appeared in the field

"Next I summon a monster face down and end my turn " said Ash

"That trainer is up to something I knew it but he forgot that my castle of dark illusion is protecting my monsters. " Thought panic as he's ready to attack **  
**

" Now fog king destroy his celtic guardian. " said Panic as his monster revealed to be fog king is going to attack celtic guardian as Ash smirked

"Nice choice Panic but you forgot about my face down card man Eater bug " said Ashas his man Eater bug appeared and jump on fog king and destroyed him

"You planned that all along have you. " said Panic shocked

 **Panic 1200**

 **Ash 4000**

"Alright Ash. " said Tea

"Yeah you show him. " said Max

" Go for it pal " said joey

"Well your good at duel monsters too Ash but let's see how good you are against my two other monsters. " Said Panic as he summons two more unknown monsters in the field

"Indeed but I summon a spell card ragiki " said Ash as he revealed his spell card and then a bolt of lighting show up and destroyed panic's monsters including his castle of dark illusion

"My monsters and my castle of dark illusion. " said Panic

"That's right without your castle Panic you have nothing to hide your monsters. " Said Ash

"Alright Ash is going to win" said Dawn

"Ha ha you think you have won I also have these cards. " said Panic as he revealed his cards to Ash

" That's exodia the forbidden one " said Ash

" That's right but I'm saving him for last as I summon Dark blade in attack mode " said Panic as Dark blade appeared in the field

" now attack celtic guardian " said panic as Dark blade destroyed celtic guardian

" My guardian " said Ash

 **Ash 1300 LP**

" come on Ash I know you can win " said Dawn

"Wait Why's Ash smiling " said yugi

"I knew you're lying Panic because you have a pokemon on your field is that right. " said Ash as Panic realized he found out of his pokemon in face down position

"You figure it out come and reveal yourself dusknoir. " said Panic as his Dusknoir appeared in the field

" I knew because I summon my face down card grave robber. " said Ash as his face down card revealed was grave robber and stole one card from panic's graveyard

" Now I'm using your card castle of dark illusion as my own and next I summon axe raider and tiger axe. " said Ash as he summon castle of dark illusion, axe raider and axe tiger to the field

"Next I sacrifice axe raider and tiger axe to summon this monster. " said Ash as his two monsters are sacrifice but what was a monster he placed on the field that they can't see what it is because of castle of dark illusion

"What monster he's using on the field " said Dawn

"That must be Ash's plan giving Panic the taste of his own medicine " said joey

"You think you can beat me I summon reaper of the Cards. " said Panic as his reaper of the Cards appeared in the field

What dose that card do " said Ash

" This card can destroy any cards I pick I choose what was mine the castle of dark illusion. " said Panic as reaper of the Cards is going to attack castle of dark illusion but

"Red-eyes black dragon attack. " said Ash as his monster revealed to be red-eyes black dragon attack reaper of the Cards

"My reaper. " said Panic

 **Panic 500 LP**

good strategy Ash " said Rebecca

"Curse you and your red-eyes black dragon " said panic

"Yes my red-eyes black dragon is good of being camouflage in the darkness. " said Ash

"But you leave me no choice to summon exodia the forbidden one " said Panic as he summons he placed all 6 pieces of exodia the forbidden one

"Dang not even I can't destroy exodia the forbidden one . " said Ash

"Oh no Ash is going to loose the duel. " said Tracey

"Where's your faith now Ash ketchum now you're finished. " said Panic just as exodia is going to finish Ash but a shadow ball saved him as Ash looked at the field it was Darkrai " DARKRAI? ! " said Ash as yugi and everyone sees Darkrai helped Ash " Whoa that's Darkrai the legendary Pokémon from the sinnoh regoin. " said Duke

"He came to help Ash. " said serenity

"You think Darkrai will destroy exodia the forbidden one . " said misty

"We may not know but Ash will win this " said Dawn

"Now this gets more better I'll have that Darkrai as,my pokemon once I defeat you trainer

"That's true panic but you broke your rule of summoning a pokemon on your field first. " said Ash

" He's right I broke the rule. " said Panic

"That's not all my castle of dark illusion gives Darkrai an maximum power enough to destroy your exodia the forbidden one " said Ash

"No you can't. " said Panic

"Now Darkrai and red-eyes black dragon destroy exodia the forbidden one " said Ash as Darkrai and red-eyes black dragon destroy exodia the forbidden one

"No I lost again. " said Panic

 **PANIC 0LP**

 **Ash wins**

"Yes he did it . " said Alexis

"Alright way ago Ash " said Dawn as everyone looked at Ash with a serious look

" in that ghost's face" said Tori

"Now Ash won panic will let us go. " said Dawn

"You know the deal Panic let my friends go! And I'll take back yugi's millennium puzzle as well along with the star badges. " said Ash

"Deals a deal. " said Panic as he let yugi and the gang free and gave Ash his star badges and Ash obtained castle of dark illusion, reaper of the Cards, and the pieces of exodia the forbidden one as his victory cards as soon as Ash is going to pick up yugi's millennium puzzle Panic have one thing in mind

"But I'm not through will you yet. " said Panic as he's gonna hurt Ash

" ASH LOOK OUT! !" Yugi, joey, tristen, tea, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, Dawn, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca and Vivian shouted as looked behind him and saw panic going to kill him just then the Millennium puzzle is started to glow and the Millennium symbol appeared in Ash's chest where his heart was

"Panic be gone back to the shadow realm whence it came " said Ash as he banished panic's ghost to the shadow realm permitly just then Ash was unconscious and he woke up in some kind of place he haven't seen before

"What is place? !" said Ash

"You're inside of my millennium puzzle " said Atem

" Atem but how is it possible? I thought oonly yugi can enter the Millennium puzzle so why I was summon here. " said Ash

"I summon you here. " said a figure holding a millennium item was like a key. "

"Shadi? ! " said Atem

"Why did you bring me here. " said Ash

"I want to show the Pharoah something. " Said Shadi as he lead Ash and Atem to the room and they saw the Egyptian tablet that has the Pharoah and the sorcerer that look just like Seto Kaiba

"It's the Egyptian tablet. " said Atem

"Yes you remember the duel that happen ages ago of the shadow games but you had help with an Egyptian aura guardian that helped you seal the dark magic away . " said Shadi as Ash and Atem have a look at the Egyptian aura guardian but they were surprised and shocked them was the face

" The Egyptian Aura guardian he looks like me? ! " said Ash

" That's right! he's your Egyptian ancestor that helped the Pharoah to locked the dark magic. " said Shadi

"So you're saying that Ash is special. " said Atem

" Yes Ash I'm only helping you of your ancestor's history but I can't reveal more of the Pharoah ' s memories of the Egyptian aura guardian but once you wake up you'll receive your ancestor's millennium item and farewell. " said Shadi as he and Atem disappeared to the light

"Ash! " Said Dawn

"Ah Dawn " said Ash

" Ash you're okay. " said Dawn as she was hugging and starts kissing him

"Ash you did awesome. " said Duke

" Thanks but where's Panic's ghost. " said Ash

" You banished him to the shadow realm where he never come back and since he's gone so did the haunted town. " said clemont

" Hey is that Darkrai " said serenity as they see DDarkrai came to Ash and touched his pokeball and went inside

"What was that for. " said Tristen

" It seems that Darkrai is now Ash's. " said Brock

" Say Ash when did you get an millennium item just like yugi " said May as Ash looked around his neck and sees a millennium item and it was a shape of an heart with a millennium logo on themiddle similar to yugi's millennium puzzle

" I guess it's not a dream after all. " said Ash

 **Now that they have escape from panic and his haunted town what is that mysterious millennium item Ash has now they're on the road again to pokemon duel monsters world tournament now that Ash received his third star badge and give yugi his fourth one now thier journey continues**

 **Review**


	11. The paradox challenge

**Chapter 11**

 **An paradox challenge**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and yugioh**

After thier challenge of Mako tsunami our heroes have enter the mysterious town yugi, tristen tea, Duke, serenity, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, Dawn, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca and Vivian are decided to go in as Ash is training Joey in the pokemon battle when they're training they heard from Dawn and Serenity that yugi and the gang are trapped in the town and they're to save but when they got here Ash met Panic as his ghost and traps joey, Dawn and Serenity with yugi and the gang Panic wants to challenge Ash but he won victorious by using panic's castle of dark illusion with his red-eyes black dragon and the help of Darkrai for his victory he obtain the star badges, and he obtain castle of dark illusion, reaper of the Cards, and exodia the forbidden one just as he's getting back yugi's millennium puzzle Panic attacks Ash but he send him back to the shadow realm as Ash was unconscious he found himself inside of yugi's millennium puzzle and met Shadi as he told Ash that he had a Egyptian aura guardian ancestor when he woke up he notice he too has a millennium item but it's different from the others as thier journey continues

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch em is real test**

 **To duel is our cost**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Legends unite**

 **It's you and me Pokèmon yugioh**

 **I know is my destiny**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Yeah your my best friend**

 **In the world we must defend**

 **Pokemon yugioh Clash of the Champions**

 **pokemon yugioh**

 **Shadows show up then what appeared was Duke**

 **(An paradox challenge )**

After Ash's battle against Panic our heroes are traveling all away for the pokemon duel monsters world tournament just then they saw stands of food

"Wow you guys there's a food stand " said Dawn

" Awesome didn't know there's a food stand! . " said yugi

"Yeah and I'm so hungry I can eat 1000 pepperoni pizzas with double cheese and meatballs " said Joey

"Yeah that's your stomach alright unlike you took Mako tsunami ' s food. " said Ash

"Come on Ash we thought is all you can eat BBQ seafood " said Tristen

" Hey we should eat first and be on the road again " said yugias they were heading to the stands and they see every trainer / duelists are all here eatinglike crazy

" Wow there's so many trainer /duelist here enjoying eating " said jaden

"You know there's no telling that we can ran to our old friends." said serenity

"Yeah maybe we can see our friends and Ash's friends " said Tristen

"You can say that again. " said Bonnie

"I'll say. " said a person who is behind them and yugi, joey, tristen, tea, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, Rebecca and Vivian knew him

" BAKURA! !" Yugi, joey, tristen, tea, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza , Tori, Rebecca and Vivian shouted

"Bakura?!" Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont and Bonnie said looking confused

" It's great to see you again Bakura. " said yugi

" It's great to see you all again. " said Bakura as he sees Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont and Bonnie with yugi

" My you must be Ash ketchum the champion of regions! it's great to meet you in person. " said Bakura

" It's an honor to meet you Bakura. " said Ash

" I've heard alot of you and your friends from my new friend. " said Bakura

" What new friend? !" said Tracey as they see a girl with glasses and blonde hair came and Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont and Bonnie knew her

" BIANCA!" Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont and Bonnie shouted

"No way as in Bianca from the unova regoin. " said Tea

" It's great to see you guys again. And your with Yugi muto the king of games say I believe those three here are your friends here." said Bianca As they see two siblings and a other teen but yusei and Akiza know them

"LEO, LUNA, AND CROW! !" yusei and Akiza said

"Hey there yusei and Akiza " said crow

" It's been a long time? " said Leo as they see yugi, joey, tristen, tea, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yuma, Alexis, and Tori again just as they see Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont and Bonnie

" Jumping duel disks it's Ash ketchum the champion of regions! " said Leo and luna

"The Ash ketchum here in duelist kingdom no way. " said crow as yusei calmed him down

"Relax crow him and yugi are participate to the pokemon duel monsters world tournament. " said yusei

As they were talking and laughing as yusei and Akiza told Leo and luna about how Ash and yugi worked as a team when they challenge weevil underwood and Rex Raptor and Mako tsunami and when they're trapped in the haunted town by panic's ghost Ash duel him and saved them from being banished forever and also they're enjoying thier food while joey enjoying his 1000 pepperoni pizzas with double cheese and meatballs at last

"Wow with you two together you're invisable. " said Leo

" Yeah say Ash mind if me and Vivian hold you. " said Rebecca

"No way I should be holding him. " said serenity as her, Rebecca, Vivian, and mai are arguing

"HEY BACK OFF GIVE ASH SOME SPACE!" said Dawn loosing her cool but they see Ash is gone and was with Dawn

"Ah look girls but Ash is already got someone special and is Dawn." said joey

" That's true girls you see I love Dawn " said Ash

"Yeah you heard Ash you should be ashamed of yourselves. " said Misty

"Misty ' s right I'm sorry for what we acted Ash " said serenity

"That's alright besides tristen and Duke will keep on fighting till they see who you choose. " said Ash

"Say we should get going. " said Vivian

" Pika " said pikachu

" Alright on the road again to the pokemon duel monsters world tournament. " said Yuma

"Ralts. " said ralts

As Ash , yugi , Dawn, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont , Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo and Luna are on the road again just as they got in the forest but they keep on walking till they notice dead ends at each paths that had walls on

"Dead end again. " said Tristen

"Where did all those walls coming from. " said Misty

"Oh where's the way out " said May

"Is it me or did we just got to the same opening " said Mai

"Mai's right that's the same entering we took " said Jaden

"Something isn't right. " said yugi as when Ash and yugi came out but the opening was sealed shut and Dawn, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza , Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont , Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo and Luna are trapped

"We're trapped. " said luna

"We can't get out " said Alexis

"There's gonna be a way out said Serena

"Ash, yugi we can't get out" said Dawn and Tea

"Don't worry we'll try and get you out. " said yugi

"Yugi's right guys no need to worry. " said Ash

"Okay. " said the gang then they heard laughing

"What's that laughing coming from. " said joey

"Yugi I've got a feeling that someone brought us here. " said Ash

"You're correct on that question. " said a voice

" And now you have to duel us to save your friends. " said another voice

"I know those voices everywhere. " said yugi as the two people shown up out of nowhere

"Greetings Ash ketchum the champion of regions and Yugi muto the king of games. " said the first duelist

"The paradox brothers. " said yugi

" I heard of them before. " said Ash

" That's right! Now you are in our stadium. "

" A Pokémon stadium. " said Ash

" That's right now we have a pokemon battle and no duel monsters. " said the paradox brothers

"You know the rules of the pokemon battle we only six pokemon to battle. " said Ash

" yes but we want you to meet our pokemon alakazam and Gengar. " as alakazam and Gengar appeared

"What you say yugi " said Ash as yugi changes into Atem

" I say it's time to battle. " said Atem

"Let the pokemon battle begin. " said the paradox brothers

"I choose xatu. " said the first paradox as his xatu appeared

" And I choose malamar. " said the second paradox as malamar appeared

" they're using ghost and psychic types. " said Atem

"Then we use our types. " said Ash as he brings out his pokeball

" Dusknoir I choose you. " said Ash as his Dusknoir appeared

"And I choose donphan. " said Atem as Donphan appeared

"They're using Dusknoir and Donphan. " said the second paradox

"Don't worry brother once they are focusing on the battle we summon our ultimate weapon. " said the first paradox

"Something isn't right?" said serena

"I agree those two are up to something. " said Bakura

"It'll be my turn to attack xatu use psycho cut at donphan. " said the first paradox as xatu was ready to attack

"Dusknoir dark pulse. " said Ash as his Dusknoir saved Donphan and left xatu fainted

" Alright! Said Dawn, tea, joey, tristen , Duke, serenity mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza and Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont , Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo and Luna cheered for Ash and Atem

"Thanks Ash " said Atem

" Now he's down to five pokemon. " said Ash

" Return xatu. " said the first paradox as he returned his xatu

"You may have beaten his xatu but not my malamar. " said the second paradox

"DDon't be so sure Donphan hyper beam attack. " said Atem as Donphan fires hyper beam and hit malamar

"My malamar. "

"Alright now those have only five. " Said joey

"Get ready brother. " Whispered the second paradox

" I already have brother. " said the first paradox as he placed a duel card on his poke disk as Ash witness the card in the poke disk

"Ash something isn't right about the battle. " said Atem

" Yeah there's something about them " said Ash

"Now I choose bronzong. " said the first paradox

"And I choose honchkrow. " said the second paradox

" Ash they're planning something and we need to know what is it. " said Atem

"Yes my millennium heart senses they're hiding something as well. " said Ash

"Now bronzong use gyro ball." said the first paradox as bronzong spins around and hit Donphan then fainted

"Donphan no. " said Atem

" You'll regret that dusknoir shadow claw " said Ash as dusknoir used shadow claw at bronzong

"Now honchkrow use dark pulse. " said the second paradox as honchkrow takes down dusknoir

"Return Dusknoir /Donphan. " said Ash and Atem as they returned thier pokemon

"That's good for Ash and Atem. " said Dawn as they watched the battle

"True but you and me know they can win Dawn. " said Tea as Dawn agreed with her

"They're getting better of pokemon battles. " said Atem

"That's true Atem but so are we. " said Ash as he pick up his pokeball

"Go infernape. " said Ash as infernape appeared

"That's infernape one of Ash's strongest pokemon in sinnoh. " said Leo and luna

"And I choose talonflame. " said Atem as talonflame appeared

"So that's talonflame. " said serenity

"Now see your bronzong dodge this infernape flamethrower. " said Ash as infernape used flamethrower at bronzong and been defeated

"That's not good brother with infernape on the field we can't defeat them. " said the second paradox

"It's not over yet brother I already placed an other card on the field once my third pokemon is down then we switch to our monster. " said the first paradox

"Good thinking brother. " said the ssecond paradox just then Ash's millennium heart senses it again

"Wait Atem it seems they're planning to use thier third pokemon as a final and they're going to switch to the duel monsters. " said Ash

"How did you figure it out Ash " said Atem

"My millennium heart told me. " said Ash looking at his millieum item as Atem realise what the paradox brothers are going to summon

"Ash they're going to summon the gate guardian me and joey have faced it before. " said Atem

"I have a idea about that but wait till they summon thier Gengar and Alakazam with thier gate guardian " said Ash

"Now it's my turn talonflame use flame charge." said Atem as his talonflame used flame charge at honchkrow and he too was defeated

"Return honchkrow I say you two show strong teamwork but this is where you meet your end. " said the second paradox

" That's right let's see you two can win against our two strongest ones. " said the first paradox

"Go Alakazam and Gengar. " said the paradox brothers

" Oh yeah Ash and yugi will take down your Alakazam and Gengar. " said Max

"Don't be so sure. " said the first paradox

"Yes we also have these with us. " said the second paradox as they both revealed two mega rings on thier wrists

"The mega stones. " said Ash and Atem

"That's it's to mega evolve Alakazam and Gengar. " said the paradox brothers as they touch thier mega stones Alakazam and Gengar have evolved into mega alakazam and mega Gengar

"Now mega alakazam use psychic. " said the first paradox as mega alakazam used psychic at infernape

"Infernape. " said Ash

"Now mega Gengar use night shade. " said the second paradox as mega Gengar used night shade at talonflame **  
**

"Talonflame. " said Atem

" Now what would they do. " said mai

"Don't forget I know what Ash will use. " said joey

"Go for it pikachu " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as he walked in the field

" Ah your pikachu is the strongest in your group." said the first paradox

"That's true but he can't do this I choose treecko " said Atem as treecko appeared

"Alright this gets interesting " said Max

"I heard of Ash's pikachu he used him at every region and won as him, Charizard, Greninja, espeon, sceptile, and his strongest legendary Pokémon are in the legendary hall of fame. " said luna

"Those two are going to win " said Dawn

"You may have your strongest pokemon but we will win by summoning." said the first paradox as he was cut off by Ash

" The gate guardian " said Ash as the paradox brothers were shocked by his guess

"How did you know about the gate guardian " said the second paradox

"That's because you lied about not using the duel monsters so I secretly place two cards on the field " Said Ash as the see two faced down cards on the field

"Alright that's his plan all along " said Dawn

"You couldn't we made the rules. " said the first paradox

"But you forgot one rule never lie and cheat " said Ash

" That's right and I also summon a help for treecko and it's Dark Magician. " said Atem as Dark Magician appeared with treecko

"And the card I summon with pikachu is my own Dark Magician. " said Ash as everyone was surprised as another Dark Magician appeared with pikachu

"You're clever but watch as we summon the gate guardian " said the first paradox as Ash looked at the gate guardian for the first time

"So that's the gate guardian. " said Ash

"Is that the card that they used at yugi and joey before " said Dawn

" Yes now they have to find a way to defeat it. " said Tea

"Now we will attack. " said the first paradox

" Wait brother I can't see them. " said the second paradox

"What did they mean they can't see them. " said iris

" I think I know look " said Misty as they see the castle of dark illusion appeared causing shadows to appear

"Yes I blind you of seeing our monsters and pokemon with a help of the castle of dark illusion. " said Ash as he revealed his card

"With that card we can't see them. " said the paradox brothers

" Good thinking Ash " said Tristen

"Now treecko attack. " said Atem as treecko attack but

"I don't think so alakazam use psychic. " said the first paradox as alakazam use psychic and hit treecko

"Treecko no. " Said Atem as he sees treecko getting up than he started to glow

"What's happening to treecko " said Akiza

" He's evolving. " said May as they watched treecko changing as the glow disappeared treecko is now grovyle

"Wow Atem treecko evolved into grovyle. " said Ash looking at yugi's grovyle

"Now let's win this duel " said Atem

"Now I sacrifice our Dark Magicians and the castle of dark illusion to summon Slifer the sky dragon. " said Atem as Ash sees the skies and then Slifer the sky dragon appeared

"So that's Slifer the sky dragon one of the Egyptian god cards " said Ash as he was amazed of yugi's Slifer the sky dragon

" Ah an Egyptian god card. " said the paradox brothers

" wWow that's Slifer the sky dragon. " said Dawn

" First time of seeing it. " said misty

"That could be the strongest card in the world. " said Brock

"Now that's something to show professor Oak when we come back. " said Tracey as he draws a sketch of Slifer the sky dragon

"Whoa. " said Max and Bonnie

"Imagine Ash has that card " said May

"Yeah. " said iris, cilan, serena and clemont

" You think that card will defeat our gate guardian let's see it can handle it's electricity. " said the first paradox as the gate guardian was using electricity at Slifer

"Oh no yugi " said Tea but they saw Slifer is still on the field

"What Slifer didn't have a scratch. " said the second as everyone saw the electricity is heading for Ash's side at the cloud

"Is that … " said Dawn

"As yugi summons his Egyptian god card Slifer the sky dragon I also summon my secret pokemon in the master ball reveal yourself ZEKROM. " said Ash as they see the cloud disappeared they see zekrom the legendary Pokémon from the unova regoin

"No way it's zekrom. " said Tea

"The legendary Pokémon from the unova regoin. " said mai

"Wow that pokemon could be a powerhouse. " said joey

"Ah man I could have that pokemon. " said jaden

"It's the legendary Pokémon from the unova regoin Zekrom. " said the paradox

"That's right! Now we're going to use them at the gate guardian " said Ash

" Uh no. " said the paradox brothers

" Now pikachu use thunderbolt and zekrom use fusion bolt. " said Ash

"Grovyle use leaf blade and Slifer destroy the gate guardian " said Atem as both pikachu, grovyle, zekrom, and Slifer the sky dragon destroyed

"Yes they won. " said Dawn and Tea

" alright said Tori

"Now Ash won panic will let us go. " sai

"You have beaten us now we kept our word we'll let your friends go. " said the paradox brothers as the maze open Dawn, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo and Luna are out

"And here's your star badges. " said the paradox brothers as they give Ash andyugi star badges as they show them the way out

"I'm glad we're outof that maze. " said misty

"Yeah now we're on our way to the pokemon duel monsters world tournament. " said yusei

"Well come on. " said Yuma as he run for the road as Dawn, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont , Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo and Luna are chasing after him as Ash and yugi are behind

"Say Ash. " said yugi

"Yes yugi what is it. " said Ash

"I want you to have this. " said yugi as he give Ash a card as he look at the card and realize what it is

"Your Slifer the sky dragon. but yugi that's your card. " said Ash

"You have gave me your exodia the forbidden one now I give you my Egyptian god card. " said yugi as Ash was thinking about it he smiled

"Thanks yugi " said Ash as he put Slifer in the poke disk

"We should get going. " said yugi as the two catch up to the others and tthey're on the road again to pokemon duel monsters world tournament

 **Now they have defeated the paradox brothers Ash and yugi have won thier fourth star badges and now as the journey continues**

 **Review**


	12. joey vs Seto Kaiba

**Chapter 12**

 **Joey vs Seto Kaiba**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and yugioh**

After Ash's battle against Panic our heroes are in the food stands where they met Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo and Luna which they join Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, yugi, tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont , Bonnie, Rebecca and Vivian on thier journey to the pokemon duel monsters world tournament as they're traveling Ash and yugi found themselves in the maze stadium and met the paradox brothers as they trapped Dawn, piplup, tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo and Luna in the maze the paradox brothers told Ash and yugi that they'll challenge them to the duel but Ash and yugi won with the help of pikachu, grovyle, zekrom, and Slifer the sky dragon to defeat the gate guardian and they won the star badges and obtained the gate guardian as they're traveling Yugi gave Ash his Slifer the sky dragon as gift for helping him as the journey continues

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch em is real test**

 **To duel is our cost**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Legends unite**

 **It's you and me Pokèmon yugioh**

 **I know is my destiny**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Yeah your my best friend**

 **In the world we must defend**

 **Pokemon yugioh Clash of the Champions**

 **pokemon yugioh**

 **Shadows show up then what appeared was Mai**

 **(Joey vs Seto Kaiba )**

After thier battle against the paradox brothers our heroes are taking a break from walking and enjoyed brock, cilan, and serena cooking and also the first time Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, Rebecca, Vivia, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo and Luna try out thier food

"Wow you guy's food is delicious. " said Duke

" Awe it made feel I'm in the restaurant. " said serenity

"Yeah you said serenity " said Mai

" We gonna get your recipes. " said Alexis , Akiza and Tori

"Yum your foods great brock, cilan and serena. " said Rebecca

"Yeah you should open up your own restaurant. " said Vivian

" You said a mouth full. " said jaden as he, yuma, and crow stuffed thier mouths with food

"Oh brother. " said yusei

"You said it " said yugi

"Say Ash how far is it to pegasus castle. " said Dawn

"Well aaccording what yugi said it's that way. " said Ash pointed at the road

"That's right Ash we're just almost there. " said yugi

" Well I thought I see you again yugi " said a voice as they turned and see Seto Kaiba, mokuba and Gary at the rock

"Kaiba " yugi, joey, tristen, tea, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, Rebecca , Vivian, Bakura, Crow, Leo and Luna said

"We heard of him he's a former duelist champion when yugi beat and owns Kaiba Corp. " Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, misty, brock, Tracey, may,a Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bianca said

"Why Ash it's great to see you again like old times. " said Gary

"Gary. " Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie and Bianca said

"We heard of him he was a former champion of kanto but became the viradian city gym leader. " yugi, joey, tristen, tea, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Crow, Leo and Luna

"Ah Ash ketchum the champion of regionsI heard about you. " said Seto Kaiba

"What brings you here Kaiba " said yugi

" Well as you may know I'm entering the pokemon duel monsters world tournament as well with Gary Oak's help we've won star badges as well." said Kaiba

"Yeah that's the old Kaiba we know. " said Joey

"And besides now I found you and your friend I can duel you two for your Egyptian god cards and your master ball " said Kaiba

"Something tells me you don't have a faith in the heart of the Cards. " said Ash looking at Kaiba

"Ha the heart of the Cards you actually believe in Yugi's words ketchum. " said Kaiba as joey had enough of Kaiba and stood up

"WHAT WAS THAT I DARE YOU TO SAY IT AGAIN!" Joey shouted a lot angry as he got a grip on Kaiba getting ready to punch him

"I'll say it as many times, it's not my style to fight weak trainers / duelists if you insist. " Kaiba said acting brave and not scared of joey

"Oh you want a challenge huh. " said joey

"Joey no remember you faced him before and lost. " said Tea as she remembered how joey and Kaiba duel in duelist kingdom and he lost from his blue eyes white dragon

"I know Tea but Ash have told me one thing when we were practicing on the pokemon battle he said don't give up till it's over. " said joey as he activate his poke disk

" So you want to duel me wheeler I accept your challenge. " said Kaiba as he activate his poke disk as well

"Joey's going to win this will he. " said Leo

"He'll win Leo I know it. " said serenity

"You know the rules wheeler " said Kaiba

"You bet I do Kaiba " said Joey

" Let's duel "

 **Joey 4000**

 **Kaiba 4000**

"Now I summon gearfried the iron knight iron attack mode " said joey

"That's a perfect choice. " said Dawn

"True but don't forget Kaiba going to summon a monster " said Misty

"Now I summon rude kaiser in attack. " said Kaiba

"That's not good. " said may

"Don't worry may joey knows what he's doing. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Ash's right if joey puts his heart to the game and he can win. " said Yuma

"Ralts. " said ralts

As Ash , yugi , Dawn, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont , Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo and Luna, mokuba and gary are watching joey and Kaiba Joey have picked a pokemon to gearfried the iron knight

"Alright I choose rhyperior. " said joey as rhyperior appeared with gearfried the iron knight

"Now rhyperior hammer arm at rude kaiser. " said joey as rhyperior used hammer arm at rude kaiser and defeat him

"You did got better. " said Kaiba

 **Kaiba 2900**

"Wow joey's got more stronger " said Mai

" It must be from his practice battle with Ash" said Jaden

"You became more stronger when we duel but I have battle ox. " said Kaiba as battle ox appeared

"Battle ox that's not good. " said Joey

"Did Kaiba used battle ox at the duel " said Alexis

" That's right! "said Bakura

"Now battle ox attack gearfried the iron knight " said Kaiba as battle ox is going to strike gearfried the iron knight but defeated

"No my gearfried the iron knight " said joey

 **joey 2700**

"I know joey's going to win it." said Ash

"You think so Ash " said mai

"Yes he has courage and determination. " said Ash

"Alright I summon flames swordsman in attack mode " said joey

"Ha try your best wheeler because I choose this pokemon porygon z. " said Kaiba as porygon z appeared

" An porygon z. " said yugi

"One of the strongest pokemon in sinnoh regoin. " said Ash

"Yugi is that porygon z a problem " said Tea

"Yes Tea according to Ash'sppokedex that porygon z can go inside machines and has strongest attacks " said yugi

"Now porygon z use thunderbolt. " said Kaiba as porygon z is using thunderbolt at flame swordsman but he sees the thunderbolt went to rhyperior at his horn

"What? ! " said Kaiba

"You forgot one thing Kaiba rhyperior has a special ability lighting rod that porygon z thunderbolt aim for flame swordsman but it target rhyperior instead " said Ash

"Alright now rhyperior and flame swordsman attack battle ox. " said joey as rhyperior and flame swordsman strike at battle ox

 **Kaiba 1700**

"An direct hit " said Ash

"Ha you admit I got Better Kaiba " said Joey

"I wouldn't say that you just give me a chance to summon my blue eyes white dragon " said Kaiba as his blue eyes white dragon appeared

"Is that the blue eyes white dragon " said serena

"Yeah one of Kaiba's strongest monster in the world. " said serenity

" Awwman joey's in trouble. " said Tristen

"Now blue eyes white dragon attack with white lighting. " said Kaiba as blue eyeswhite dragon fire white lighting at rhyperior

"Rhyperior return. " said joey as he returned his rhyperior to his pokeball he looked at it " it's okay you did awesome out there my friend. " said joey

 **Joey 1600**

"Awe he show strong friendship. " said Alexis

"Yes friendship is strong between trainer and pokemon. " said Ash

"Now I choose magnezone " said joey as magnezone appeared

"Please you chose a magnet. " said Kaiba

"You forgot one thing about magnezone " said joey

"What's that. " said kaiba

"Is this magnezone use charge beam. " said joey as magnezone used charge beam at porygon z

"How dare strike my porygon z. " said Kaiba

 **Kaiba 900**

" Wow joey has got stronger. " said Mokuba

"That's all thanks to Ash that trained him of pokemon battles. " said Bonnie

" Yeah ." said Mokuba as his face turned red but when Max sees it he was steamed at the sight

"Alright Go Joey " Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, yugi, tea, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo and Luna are cheering him

" I say Joey was good Ash " said yugi

"Yes but I have a feeling that Kaiba is going to summon his main pokemon with two more blue eyes white dragons " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"Ash's right guys but what is Kaiba's main pokemon. " said Dawn

"You're good but I activate my two cards lord of dragons and the flute of summoning dragons. " said Kaiba as the Lord of dragons appeared with the flute of summoning dragons

"What's the flute of summoning dragons? !" said may

"It's a flute that allows the all duelists to summon thier dragon monsters to the field " said iris

"That means he's going to summon two more blue eyeswhite dragons " said misty

"Now I summon two more blue eyes white dragons " said Kaiba as two more blue eyes white dragons appeared

" Next I activate polymerization that turn my blue eyes white dragons into the blue eyes ultimate dragon. " said Kaiba as they see the blue eyes white dragon grew three heads and turned into the blue eyes ultimate dragon

" So that's blue eyes ultimate dragon " said Ash looking at the blue eyes ultimate dragon

" Oh yeah joey can take down that blue eyes ultimate dragon " said Tristen

"That's what you think he can't do it alone because I choose garchomp. " said Kaiba as Garchomp appeared in the field

"No way he owns a Garchomp. " said Duke

" Calm down is like what tristen said joey can take him down. " said Tori

"Don't be so sure if every opponent has one item that they save for last. " said Ash

"That's means. ." said Rebecca

"THE MEGA STONE! ! !" said yugi

"That's right! Now I can use the mega stone to evolve my garchomp to mega garchomp. " said Kaiba as he activate his mega stone in his glove and garchomp evolved into mega garchomp as Yugi, tea, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, Rebecca , Vivian, Bakura, Crow, Leo and Luna sees it

" Aw That's mega garchomp. " said Tea

"That's right! ." said Dawn

"This is not good. " Thought joey

"Now blue eyes ultimate dragon attack with ultra blast and mega garchomp use Draco meteor. " said Kaiba as the blue eyes ultimate dragon and mega garchomp use thier attacks at magnezone and flame swordsman

"No magnezone return. " said joey

 **Joey 800**

"Ha just as I thought you're still a puppy dog. " said Kaiba

"Joey's in the jam. " said mai

"I can't do it even I want to duel Kaiba again but I'll still loose just face it I want to be a top pokemon trainer like Ash but I'm no better. " Thought Joey

"Squirt. " said squirtle as joey looked at him

"Squirtle you want to fight him. " said joey

" Squirt. " said squirtle

"But you can't Kaiba will beat you up. " said joey

"Squirt squirtle." said squirtle

"You can win this. " said joey as squirtle nodded as joey looked at Kaiba

"The battles not over yet Kaiba I summon red-eyes black dragon and I choose squirtle " said Joey as squirtle and red-eyes black dragon appeared

"What? ! joey you're crazy squirtle can't handle blue eyes ultimate dragon and mega garchomp at once. " said serenity

" Your sister's right wheeler why won't you just give up. " said Kaiba

"I'm not giving up yugi told me I have faith in the heart of the Cards and Ash have told me don't give up till it's over. " said joey

"Joey's getting more determined than ever. " said Bakura

"That's because he had faith " said Ash

"Squirtle use water gun. " said joey as squirtle fires water gun at mega garchomp

"I have no time for this blue eyes ultimate dragon use ultra blast. " said Kaiba as blue eyes ultimate dragon use ultra blast at squirtle

"SQUIRTLE! !" Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, yugi, tea, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo and Luna are shocked of seeing squirtle taken out

"Now I am a winner again wha. " said Kaiba as he,joey, Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, yugi, tea, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo and Luna, gary and mokuba sees squirtle glowing

"Squirtle is evolving . " said Max as they see the glow disappeared squirtle is now wartortle

"Wartortle. " said wartortle

" Joey your squirtle evolved into wartortle. " said serenity

"Impossible? !" said kaiba

"And the battle still continues as I activate metamorph to turn my red-eyes into the red-eyes black metal dragon. " said joey as red-eyes black dragon turned into the red-eyes black dragon metal dragon

" Next I activate this card to boost my red-eyes black metal dragon. " said joey

"That means. " said Kaiba

"It means your done wartortle use razor shell and red-eyes black metal dragon attack. " said joey as wartortle and red-eyes black metal dragon attack mega garchomp and blue eyes ultimate dragon and they're defeated

"My dragon and my garchomp. " said Kaiba **  
**

**Kaiba 0**

 **Joey wins**

"Alright joey won. " Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, yugi, tea, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo and Luna cheered joey of his victory

"Joey's really tough so is his wartortle " said Gary

W" Blast. " said Blastiose

"Wow Seto lost from joey " said Mokuba

"Well Kaiba I finally beat you now you know your reason of the heart of the Cards. " said joey

" Ha that's beginner's luck as you may excuse me we're off to the pokemon duel monsters world tournament. " said Kaiba as he and mokuba are leaving as Gary was going straight to Joey

"I can say Ash trained you well. " said Gary

"Thanks Gary" said Joey

"And here's a gift of all the efforts you done for your pokemon and duel monsters and farewell. " said Gary as he handed him a mega stone and left with Kaiba and mokuba

"Joey you did it. " said mai as she hugged him and starts kissing him as she sees Dawn, Tea, serenity, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, May, Iris, Serena, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bianca and luna looking at her

"What? ! " said Mai

" Oh nothing. " said the girls

"You did great out there joey " said Ash

" Yeah you're the best. " said Max

" And I could've won thanks to wartortle and you guys Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, yugi, tea, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo and Luna. said joey thanking his friends for being here for him

"Well it's getting late how about we sleep here tonight. " said Yuma as everyone agreed as they set up camp and thier sleeping bags as they're busy Ash looked at Slifer the sky dragon just then he sees a letter at the card

"What's this. " Said Ash as he reads the letter

 **Dear Ash**

 **II'm chumley an partner of pegasus and an creator of the Slifer the sky dragon I made for you As you may know there's more Egyptian god cards and I give yugi this Slifer the sky dragon and told him to give it to you and we will meet again farewell.**

"As the letter ended Ash realized that the card yugi gave him was from chumley than he begin to think

"If that's another Slifer the sky dragon what happened to the other ones. " Thought Ash as yugi came

"Hey Ash what are you thinking about. " said yugi

"I was thinking about that other Slifer the sky dragon you gave me if there's more what happened to the others. " said Ash

"I wish I knew Ash. " said yugi

"As the gang are ready for sleep Alexis is sleeping with jaden, Akiza is sleeping with yusei, Tori is sleeping with yuma, joey he's sleeping with mai, Tristen and Duke still awake glaring at each other with serenity sleeping misty, brock,Tracey, may, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo and Luna are sleeping at thier tents Max and bonnie are together sleeping as for Dawn and Tea are going to Ash and yugi at thier tents as they came to them and kissed them as they're sitting next to them and whispered

"I love you. " said Dawn and Tea as they're asleep

But at the forest Bandit Keith was asleep weevil underwood and Rex Raptor are traveling and see Ash, yugi and the gang in thier tents

"AAH! !" weevil underwood and Rex Raptor screamed

"Seems we got here litter late. " said rex raptor

" Since when did Ash and yugi's group get bigger!" said weevil underwood

"We don't stand a chance against them come on we tell the Boss in the morning. " said rex raptor as they left and Ash, yugi and thier friends are still asleep

 **Now joey have faced Seto Kaiba our heroes are resting till morning as the journey continues**

 **Review**


	13. wrath of Team Darkness

**Chapter 13**

 **The wrath of Team Darkness**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and yugioh**

After Ash and yugi's battle against the paradox brothers our heroes begin to travel at the forest as they see pegasus castle is not far from here but they ran to Seto Kaiba, mokuba and Gary at the rock as Seto told Ash and yugi that the only one will finish this duel it's him but joey stepped in and wants Seto Kaiba to challenge him to the duel and he accepts as the duel continues as joey sees Seto summons the blue eyes ultimate dragon and mega garchomp Kaiba's strongest pokemon in sinnoh as he thought he'll lose but his squirtle evolved into wartortle and defeated Kaiba as he makes his leave gary gave joey an mega stone once wartortle evolves again now are heroes are camping and gets some rest as thier journey to the pokemon duel monsters world tournament continues

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch em is real test**

 **To duel is our cost**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Legends unite**

 **It's you and me Pokèmon yugioh**

 **I know is my destiny**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Yeah your my best friend**

 **In the world we must defend**

 **Pokemon yugioh Clash of the Champions**

 **pokemon yugioh**

 **Shadows show up then what appeared was Jaden**

 **(The wrath of Team Darkness )**

After joey's victory against Seto Kaiba our heroes are traveling all away for the pokemon duel monsters world tournament just as they'll traveling they see the duel arena at the opening

"Wow an duel arena. " said Duke

" you mean like the ones that activate hologram monsters " said serenity

"That's right serenity " said Mai

" Awesome" said Alexis , Akiza and Tori

"That brings back old times . " said Rebecca

"You got that right . " said Vivian

"Hey maybe we should see if there's other duelists and trainers there. " said jaden

"We should so Ash and yugi can get more star badges " said yusei

"You said it " said yugi

"And we can cheer you all away at the pokemon duel monsters world tournament " said Dawn

"Thanks Dawn " said Ash

"Let's get going then. " said yugi as he Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakur, Bianca, Crow, Leo and Luna are heading to the arena meanwhile Bandit Keith, weevil underwood and Rex Raptor are following them

"KEEP GOING YOU IDIOTS !" said Bandit Keith

"But boss we've been following them for hours can we rest. " said weevil

"Yeah my feet are killing me. " said rex raptor

" Let's get this straight WE'RE NOT GOING TO REST UNTIL WE GET TO ASH KETCHUM AND YUGI MUTO! " said kieth

"Yes Boss. " said weevil underwood and Rex Raptor until they heard a duelist was beaten

"My monsters they're beaten. " said the duelist

"I've feel your pain of loss child but now your pokemon and duel monsters are defeated you now surrender your star badges to me. " said a mysterious figure wearing an metalic dusknoir mask holding an oxygen pipes to keep him breathing for some reason and wears a grimly coat came and took the duelist star badges

"Whoare you? " said the duelist

"I'M THE SHADOW EMPEROR THE LEADER OF TEAM DARKNESS "said the shadow emperor with the group of grunts named team darkness with them

"The shadow emperor who's he. " said weevil

"I don't know weevil but that guy creeps me out. " said rex

" I don't care what you morons think of him I say you should face him rex raptor " said Keith

"Me no way boss there's no telling what pokemon and duel monsters he got." said rex raptor shivering in fear

"Coward then you face him weevil " said Keith looking at weevil

"I don't think so boss that guy creeps me out. " said weevil shivering in fear too

"Enough I'll take him down myself. " said Keith as he walked to the shadow emperor

"You shadow emperor. " said kieth as the shadow emperor looked at him " I'm Bandit Keith the strongest duelist wants to challenge you to the duel. " said Keith pointed at the shadow emperor

" Is the boss crazy. " said weevil

" Hey maybe he'll win this duel " said rex raptor

"Don't be so sure. " said duelist that the shadow emperor beaten "He's got stronger pokemon and monsters with him and Keith is going to lose. " said the duelist

" So you you want to fight Bandit Keith then I've accepted your challenge. " said shadow emperor as he activate his poke disk

"I like your guts and my kind of opponent to face. " said Bandit Keith as he activate his poke disk

"Here's this kieth you win and I'll give you my star badges. " said the shadow emperor

"That's an prize I'll enjoy if I lose. " said Bandit Keith

"If you lose I'll have your strongest pokemon and duel monster from you. " said the shadow emperor

" Let's duel "

 **Bandit Keith 4000**

 **Shadow emperor 4000**

"Now I summon penduleum machine attack mode " said Keith

"Ah pendulum machine so your deck is machine monsters. " said shadow emperor

"True now let's see your monsters. " said Bandit Keith

"Now I summon Deep sea warrior in attack. " said shadow emperor

"That's your monster an deep sea warrior please what are you going to do soak it up with water. " said Bandit Keith

" That's whatyou think Keith as I summon my Dark card Darkness of the Eclipse. " said the shadow emperor as he summons an unknown card called the dark card on the field

"An Dark card what is that. " said Bandit Keith confused about the dark card

" the Dark card is my greatest creation with the Darkness of the Eclipse activate it gives my monsters Dark powers and increased thier attack points " said the shadow emperor

"He's not kidding look at his deep sea warrior. " said rex raptor as he sees deep sea warrior all black colored and dark energy appeared and it's attack points went to 1990

As Dawn, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo and Luna are watching Ash and yugi dueling against duelists Jaden and Alexis are thinking of walking around and need they're alone time

" Wow who knew Ash and yugi are making it this far. " said Alexis

" Yeah once they made it to the pokemon duel monsters world tournament we can cheer them on. " said Jaden as he getting close to Alexis as she looked at jaden they're starting to lean thier lips to each other till they see other duelists watching the battle and they see weevil underwood and Rex Raptor with the crowd as Alexis sees weevil underwood " it's him it's shoes off jaden I'm going to squash him like a bug with my bare feet. " said Alexis as her shoes are off and she's going to them but they see Bandit Keith facing the shadow emperor

"Now deep sea warrior destroy pendulum machine. " said the shadow emperor as deep sea warrior destroy pendulum machine

"My machine. " said Bandit Keith

 **Keith 2900**

"Did you see that Jaden deep sea warrior destroy pendulum machine in one hit. " said Alexis was shocked of what she saw

"I see it alright but how is it possible . " said Jaden

"You good but I'll strike you with my cyber warrior of darkworld. " said Bandit Keith

"Ah cyber warrior of darkworld this is getting more interesting in the minute as I summon summon skull in the field " said the shadow emperor as summon skull appeared and changed just like deep sea warrior

"No way summon skull changed " said Alexis

"It have something to do with that eclipse on the field " said Jaden looking at the Eclipse that the shadow emperor placed

"Now summon skull destroy cyber warrior of darkworld. " said the shadow emperor as summon skull destroy cyber warrior of darkworld

"No my warrior. " Bandit Keith

 **Keith 2000**

"Who is that guy and how is he so strong. " said Alexis

"His name is the shadow emperor " said rex raptor talking to Jaden and Alexis

"The shadow emperor? ! " said Jaden

" Yeah and that guy is bad news here. " said weevil

"Alright I summon saber warrior. " said Bandit Keith

"Now I summon monsters on the field now it's time to bring out pokemon and I choose serperior. " said the shadow as serperior appeared

"Serperior. " said Jaden

"One of the starter pokemon at the unova regoin. " said Alexis

"Wait that serperior looked familiar did I see that scar from somewhere. " said weevil looking at the scar on its face

"Wait Boss don't attack serperior. " said rex raptor

"Enough saber warrior attack. " said Bandit Keith as saber warrior was going to attack serperior but

"Activate another Dark card the mist of venom. " said the shadow emperor as another Dark card appeared

"What another Dark card. " said Bandit Keith

"Yes the mist of venom is a other creation that allows my serperior to get stronger with the Darkness of the Eclipse gives him more power. " said the shadow emperor

"Serperior destroy saber warrior with solarbeam. " said the shadow emperor as serperior destroy saber warrior

 **Keith 1700**

"No way. " said Alexis

"He increase serperior in that level. " said jaden

" That's the Dark cards but thier his creations

"I wouldn't say that you just give me a chance to summon my blue eyes white dragon " said the shadow emperor as he summons blue eyes white dragon but it transform from the Eclipse too

"Another blue eyes white dragon " said Alexis

"Yeah and it transform from the Eclipse too " said Jaden

"The boss will lose from this duel " said weevil

"Now blue eyes white dragon attack with dark lighting. " said the shadow emperor as blue eyeswhite dragon fire dark lighting at his life points

"No way. " said Bandit Keith

 **Keith 1600**

"That creep cheated " said Alexis

"Yeah I hate to say it but it Keith is going to win " said Jaden

"Now I choose magnezone " said Kieth as magnezone appeared

"Please you chose a magnezone" said the shadow emperor

"You forgot one thing about magnezone " said Keith

"What's that. " said the shadow emperor

"Is this magnezone use charge flamethrower " said Keith as magnezone used flamethrower at serperior

"Yes I strike his serperior " said Keith

 **Shadow emperor 3000**

" yes the boss is going to win " said weevil

"That's right he's going to rock his world. " said rex raptor

" but something isn't right about the battle. " said jaden

Meanwhile at the duel arena

"You and yugi did great Ash" said Dawn along with Pikachu, piplup, tea, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, yusei, yuma, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo and Luna congratulate them

"Thanks Dawn now me and yugi got five star badges we can get going to the pokemon duel monsters world tournament. " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu

"True Ash let's get going and it's great to meet other trainers and duelists. " said yugi

"Hey guys where's jaden and Alexis " said Dawn

At the duel

"You're good but I afraid your duel comes to the end. " said shadow emperor

"Try your best once I get the star badges and I'll go to the pokemon duel monsters world tournament and face yugi muto the king of games and Ash ketchum the champion of regions! " said Bandit Keith

"Did you say Ash ketchum. " said shadow emperor

"Wait you know Ash ketchum. " said Bandit Keith

" Yes that trainer cost me my organization, my life, my face. " said the shadow emperor felt anger of his memories of Ash Ketchum

" Now I'll sacrifice my blue eyes white dragon, summon skull and deep sea warrior to summon obelisk the tormenter and the winged dragon of ra. " said the shadow emperor as the two other Egyptian god cards to the field

"Jaden are those. " Said Alexis as she sees the two other missing Egyptian god cards

"Yes Alexis the two missing god cards he was the thief that stole them. " said jaden

"Now I choose my powerful pokemon Dusknoir. " said the shadow emperor

"He has a Dusknoir too. " said Alexis

"This is not good. " said jaden

"Calm down the boss will take him down. " said rex raptor

"Yeah you're right. " said weevil

"That's great now I must activate my spell card ragiki once I use it on him I'll used magnezone to attack his life points and win then I'll get his star badges and the two other Egyptian god cards " said Bandit Keith

"Don't be so sure. " said the shadow emperor

"What do you mean. " said Bandit Keith

" I know you're going to summon the magic card ragiki to wipe out my monsters and dusknoir but it won't work. " said the shadow emperor

"What? ! " said Bandit Keith

"As I summon another Dark card the gate of shadows. " said the shadow emperor

" Another Dark card. " said Jaden

" As long this card has appeared in the field it allows me to turn my god cards to the Egyptian god shadows. " said the shadow emperor as they see the Egyptian god cards turned into the Egyptian god shadows

"No way obelisk the tormenter and the winged dragon of ra. " said Alexis

" They changed into shadows. " said jaden

" Now obelisk the oblivion and the dark dragon of ra show them your true power. " said the shadow emperor as his Dusknoir and the Egyptian god shadows took down magnezone

" No I lost again. " said Bandit Keith

 **Bandit Keith 0**

 **Shadow emperor wins**

"He lost. " said Jaden

" Those Dark cards are strong I've never seen anything like that. " said Alexis

"The boss he's been defeated. " said weevil underwood

"I can't believe it that shadow emperor is tough. " said rex raptor

"Now you win you can take away my pokemon and duel monsters from me. " said Bandit Keith as he see him give the extra star badges

" You and your two duelists would be useful to me. " said the shadow emperor

"But why. " said Bandit Keith

"Because you know where Ash ketchum is and I got a score to settle with him. " said the shadow emperor

"Yeah you're right you have a score to settle with Ash ketchum and I got a score to settle with yugi muto interested of teaming up. " said Bandit Keith

"Boss! We see jaden and Alexis watching the battle and there over wha? " said weevil as he and rex see jaden and Alexis are gone

"Found them serenity " said Tracey

"No I haven't " said serenity

" Man how hard is it to find them." said Tristen

" Hey there they are. " said Joey

"Jaden, Alexis what's wrong" said Bakura

" We're leaving guys. " said jaden

"What's wrong " said Ash as jaden and Alexis are dragging Ash, yugi and thier friends out of the duel arena

"Hey why are we leaving. " said yugi

"Believe me you don't want to find out. " said Alexis

As Ash, yugi,Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo and Luna are out of the duel arena Jaden and Alexis have explained to them about Bandit Keith have a battle against the group called Team Darkness along with thier leader named the shadow emperor as he and Keith battle and he used those dangerous cards called the dark cards and used them on pokemon and duel monsters by turning them into powerful dark pokemon and duel monsters and they also told them that he was the one who stole the two Egyptian god cards that Mr. chumley made and beaten Keith and now they join the alliance

"Ah man an other enemy that's going to the pokemon duel monsters world tournament. " said joey

" and it's worse if what jaden and Alexis said it's true about the dark cards they have there's no way Ash and yugi will win. " Said Tea

" I know but with the two Egyptian god cards he have how will they face that problem. " said misty

" What are we going to do. " said Dawn

" We're going to the pokemon duel monsters world tournament and we face team Darkness and the shadow emperor " said Ash

" Ash is right guys remember one motto he said. "yugi

" Yeah we never forget it. " said Dawn and Tea

" DON'T GIVE UP TILL IT'S OVER!" saidAsh, yugi, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo and Luna cheered on with a high five together

 **Now they have a more dangerous enemy named Team darkness our heroes are traveling to get three more star badges and who is this mysterious shadow emperor as the journey continues**

 **Review**


	14. summer Days at duelist city

**Chapter 14**

 **The summer days of the duelist city**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and yugioh**

After Joey'svictory against Seto Kaiba our heroes are in the dueling arena as Ash and yugi are facing two duelists for thier star badges as Jaden and Alexis are thinking of walking around but Bandit Keith, weevil underwood and Rex Raptor are in hot pursuit of following Ash and yugi but they've encounter a group of people who called themselves Team Darkness with thier leader named the shadow emperor Bandit Keith has challenge the shadow emperor to the duel as jaden and Alexis have witness the duel but the shadow emperor have a strange unknown cards called the dark cards and jaden found out that the shadow emperor is the one who stole the two other Egyptian god cards from Mr chumley and he have defeated Bandit Keith but he offered him, weevil underwood and Rex Raptor to join him and he accepted his offer but Ash, yugi and thier friends have already left thanks to jaden and Alexis have warn them Ash and yugi have agreed to travel and collect three more star badges as thier journey to the pokemon duel monsters world tournament continues

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch em is real test**

 **To duel is our cost**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Legends unite**

 **It's you and me Pokèmon yugioh**

 **I know is my destiny**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Yeah your my best friend**

 **In the world we must defend**

 **Pokemon yugioh Clash of the Champions**

 **pokemon yugioh**

 **Shadows show up then what appeared was Ash**

 **(The summer Days at duelist city )**

After thier visit to the dueling arena our heroes travel at the forest and they found themselves in the sight of the city right in the duelist kingdom

"Hey look another city. " said Joey pointing at the city

" I don't know joey how could you make sure that it's not another one haunted just like the haunted town " said serenity still remembering that place

"It's okay serenity this city is in the map see. " said Brock as he show them the city marked on the map

" Awesome" said Alexis , Akiza and Tori

"What's the city called brock? . " said Rebecca

"It's saids here the city is called the duelist city " said Brock

"I heard of it brock it's a city that was built by pegasus and the pokemon champion Alder years ago. " said Dawn

"Well that's great let's keep traveling more there's no time for seeing the city. " said jaden as he was ready to go till Ash grabbed him in the shoulder

"Hold it jaden look " said Ash as he pointed at joey, tristen, tea, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo and Luna all tired and exhausted

"Our friends are to exhausted to travel jaden they need some relaxation at duelist city " said Dawn

"Dawn's right Jaden we should go there and enjoy the relax in the sun,the city , and the beach too!" said Ash

" Dang you win. " surrendered jaden

" Thanks Ash and Dawn " said Tea

"Let's get going then. " said yugi as he Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakur, Bianca, Crow, Leo and Luna are heading to the duelist city they see the whole lot of things here the pokemon center, the restaurants, and a new virtual machines that can allowed trainers and duelists to battle with pokemon and duel monsters in the virtual world, a beach, a hotel they see so they decided to check in

" You're Ash Ketchum the champion of regions and Yugi muto the king of games right. " said the clerk

"That's us. " said Ash and yugi

"You two received a room with your friends joining you as well. " said the female clerk as she give them thier master pass card

"Thanks what number is our room. " said Ash asking her what number is thier room is

"Your room is room 2015. " said the female clerk points the number in the book

"Thanks let's head to room 2015 guys. " said Ash as he, yugi, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo and Luna are heading to the elevator to the top floor as they got out of the elevator they see the room door with the number 2015 as Ash used the master key card and they see the room is like a luxury with beds, bathrooms,and thier own refrigerator

"Wow where in the luxury guys who knew you two being famous has got us to this. " said joey as he and wartortle are sitting at thier bed

"Oh joey the reason we got this room is because that Ash is the strongest trainer in the regions and Yugi is the strongest duelist In the Domino city. " said misty

"Misty gets a point here Sheesh you're such a kid. " said iris as they see may, serena, serenity, mai, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, Bianca in bathing suits

"Where you girls are going. " said Tristen

"Where going to the beach to enjoy the Suns. " said mai

"In that case I'm joining in too. " said Tristen

"No way tristen if someone wants to date serenity it's me. " said Duke

"Hey she's choose me than you. " said Tristen

"Oh yeah I can take you down with one blow to prove that she choose me. " said Duke as he and tristen begin to fight each other and the girls already left to the beach as misty sees Ash and Dawn are heading to the door

"Hey Ash where are you and Dawn are going? " Answered Misty

"Me and Dawn are going for a walk at duelist city " said Ash

"Yeah we're gonna see what the whole city is like. " said Dawn as misty notice the nervous look at thier faces and knew what it is

"Oh I see you two going on a date. " said misty as Ash and Dawn's faces are turning red from the words she said

"That's great I knew you two will do it soon I'm so happy with you guys. " said misty with a smile

"Yeah it's true I was asking Dawn to go out with me and she said yes. " said Ash

"Yeah we're thinking of starting our date at duelist city." said Dawn

"And enjoy you two I'll be looking around at duelist city to see if there's a dueling stadium for you and yugi to enter so you can get your seventh star badges. " said iris

"Thanks iris we'll see you around. " said Ash as he and Dawn left as iris and misty see jaden, yusei and Yuma in thier swim trunks and beach shirts

"Let us guess you three are heading to the beach with May, serena, serenity, mai, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, Rebecca, Vivian, Bianca and luna right. " said misty

" Yeah have you seen them. " said Yuma

" They already left the beach. " said iris

" WHAT? ! " said Jaden, yusei and Yuma as they are rushing out the door to catch up to them then they yugi and Tea are heading to the door

" Let us guess you two are going on the date. " said iris smiling

"Yeah how did you guess " said Tea

" We saw Ash and Dawn going on a date too so romantic. " said misty

" I didn't know that Ash has a way with girls. " said yugi

" Yeah but the only girl that has him tamed is Dawn. " said Tea and they see joey walking to them with clemont

" Hey guys have you guys seen Max and Bonnie " said joey

" We see them they're at duelist city looking around. " said Tracey

" See you guys. " said yugi as he and tea are out the door

"So what are we going to do. " said crow

 **Ash and Dawn's moment**

Ash and Dawn are touring around the duelist city and seen every trainer / duelists with thier pokemon as they're sitting at the table near the smoothie stand Dawn was waiting for Ash to return with thier big cup of smoothie with thier favorite flavor strawberry banana with two straws as they're slurping "Ash this is great isn't it. " cheered Dawn " Yeah you and me dating during our journey. " said Ash as he slurp his smoothie "Yeah since our journey we didn't have a chance to go out to the Date since 2 years. " said Dawn happily slurping her smoothie as they finish thier smoothie they travel more at the streets of the duelist city till they see the game shop has rare monster cards "Wow Ash an game shop we should go inside. " said Dawn " sure why not Dawn " said Ash as they went inside Dawn sees the cards that she likes while Ash sees the cards as they went out "Say Dawn which cards did you got. " said Ash as Dawn show him her cards "I got magical hats and spell cynder for my Dark Magician girl and there's my spell cards swords of reveal light and del spell, and there's my three monsters mystical elf, queen's knight and fairy archer. " said Dawn " Wow Dawn your cards are awesome. " said Ash " Thanks Ash which cards did you got. " said Dawn as Ash show her his cards "there's my trap cards trap hole and attack guidance armor, my spell cards swords of reveal light and the flute of summoning dragons, and my three monsters gearfried the iron knight, m warrior 2, and the blue eyes white dragon " said Ash " wow like you said Ash your cards are awesome. " said Dawn " Thanks Dawn " said Ash as they continue more they see the theatre in the duelist city " Wow Ash an theatre what do you think what's playing. " said Dawn " I don't know Dawn those shows won't start at six care to eat at the restaurant. " said Ash sure Ash I love to. " said Dawn asthey went to the rrestaurant

 **Yugi and Tea's moment**

Yugi and Tea are walking to the distance at the duelist city as they see the burger stand as they went in and have milkshakes as they enjoy thier milkshakes "hey yugi I want to ask you something. " said Tea " what is it Tea ." said yugi as he's enjoying his milkshake "Well once you and Ash won the pokemon duel monsters world tournament you think we'll soon go on our saprate ways. " said Tea " there won't be saprate ways Tea remember what Ash said to us no need to worry. " said yugi " Yeah you're right yugi " said Tea as they're done thier milkshakes they start traveling and see the restaurant "hey look yugi a restaurant. " said Tea " Yeah we should go there." said yugi as they went in they got thier but they see Ash and Dawn at the table enjoying thier spaghetti and meatballs "there's Ash and Dawn we should talk to them. " said Tea as she was going to talk to them till " Wait Tea it's best we leave them at thier alone time " said yugi with a smile as tea was thinking about it she agreed with him and ordered the same thing as Ash and Dawn are having as yugi and Tea are enjoying thier spaghetti and meatballs as they see Ash got the spaghetti and so did Dawn as they see them eat the spaghetti then they kissed as Ash and Dawn's faces turned red "Aww so romantic. " said Tea grab a spaghetti "I'll say. " said Yugi as he too grab the same spaghetti then they kissed as well

 **At the beach**

At the beach tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, Rebecca, Vivian, Bianca, luna, may and serena are enjoying the sandy beach Mai is busy sun tanning, may, serena, and luna are scuba diving, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza and Tori are water skiing as for tristen and Duke they're still fighting over who will be with serenity " I'll ask her to date with me. " said Tristen " No I'll ask her out first. " said Duke as serenity had it of them fighting "boys how about we both have a date together. " said serenity as tristen and Duke look at each other then shake hands "this is only the temporary truths then we fight. " said Tristen " I agreed. " said Duke as travel with serenity at the beach back with may, serena and luna enjoying thier scuba diving "Wow there's lots of things to see in the sea. " said luna " there sure are. " said may as she was taking pictures of water pokemon and coral reefs "this will be good for our scrap book. " said serena as they are still swimming around the ocean

Meanwhile with Ash and Dawn

"That's so romantic we have. " said Dawn " Yeah hey look Dawn an dance floor. " said Ash looking at the dance floor as went to see what's it like as they look they see some dancer was at the game called dance revolution as they watched the whole battle start till they notice that guy cheated by tripping the dancer at the floor "That's rude who is this guy anyways. " said Dawn as the woman looked at Dawn "that's Dancer Johnny he's one of the top dancers in the world. " said the woman "really but I see him as a cheater I'm entering the dance revolution. " said Dawn as she took off her pink vest and pass it to Ash " win this Dawn " cheered Ash as he watch Dawn enter in the dance revolution

" so you want to fight against Dancer Johnny ha I can take you down easy. " said Dancer Johnny "I don't say that. " said Dawn as the game started they Dawn is a good dancer then everyone is cheering her on including Ash but Dawn notice that Dancer Johnny is going to trip her with his feet but she leaped to the air then he tried to wave his fist to her but she dodge then they keep dancing till Dancer Johnny is exhausted then collapsed and Dawn is the winner "Wow you're good who's your name" said the female duelist " I'M Dawn Berlitz. " said Dawn " No way thee Dawn Berlitz the top coordinator at the regions. " said the female duelist but Dancer Johnny got up but he's not happy with Dawn

"You cheater. " said Dancer Johnny as he was going to hurt Dawn till Ash grabbed him in the hand

"Was he trying to hurt you Dawn. " said Ash as Dancer Johnny looked at him and knew he looked familiar "hey wait are you. " Till he was cut by Ash saying his name "Ash Ketchum " said Ash as Dancer Johnny ran off knowing that Ash will hurt him if he harmed Dawn

" Thanks Ash " said Dawn

" You're welcome Dawn hey you're good dancer Dawn " said Ash

" Thanks Ash hey let's get to the theatre. " said Dawn as Ash nodded as they travel to the duelist city theatre as they got there they see which shows are here and they picked jurassic world and went inside

As for yugi and Tea they're done at the restaurant they begin to travel at the other streets of the duelist city as they're walking they see the dance revolution and went inside but they see someone placed an new record for the dance revolution game and see Dawn's name on it " Wow you see that Tea" said yugi " Yeah Dawn won the dance revolution game against Dancer Johnny. " said Tea " Hey wait where's Dancer Johnny anyway? " said yugi till the trainer came"oh he lost the dance revolution from Dawn but when we found out he cheated. " said the trainer " same old Dancer Johnny. " said Tea " Yeah and he tried to hurt Dawn. " said the duelist that got Tea worried about her friend "is she okay. " Said Tea " Yeah she's fine till Johnny ran off because of the champion of regions came. " said the trainer " I think he means Ash" said yugi as they went away to find out where is Ash and Dawn

Meanwhile back at the beach

"Man that's some fun we had at the beach. " said Yuma " Yeah but I'm exhausted let's go back to the hotel. " said mai as her, Rebecca, Vivian, Bianca, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, may and serena are heading back to the hotel and notice that tristen, Duke and Serenity aren't with them but they decided to let them have thier time of thier date as for yugi and Tea they have a good time too "Thanks yugi that's a greatest date I ever have. " said Tea " Yeah it's great to be with you tea." said yugi as tea kissed him in the lips as they let go yugi started to blush " Let's get back to the hotel. " said Tea as her and yugi are heading back to the hotel and for Ash and Dawn they've finished thier time at the theatre and decided to head to the hotel "Wow that jurassic world is awesome Ash " said Dawn " Yeah the part I like is when Owen rides on motorcycle with the raptors scene. " said Ash as they made it to the hotel they stop for the minute "hey Ash thanks for taking me to a wonderful date. " said Dawn " Oh it's nothing Dawn and I got you a present. " said Ash as he passed Dawn the blue rose and see the words said I love you Dawn as she started to in tears of joy and hugged Ash "Oh thank you Ash I love you too. "Said Dawn as they kissed and went inside

 **Now they have a great time at duelist city but there's still more to go at tristen, Duke and Serenity not to metion Max and Bonnie at the next chapter**

 **Review**


	15. Lights, camera, BATTLE!

**Lights, camera, Battle**

After they left the duel arena our heroes found tthemselves in duelist city the city that's been made by pegasus and the pokemon champion Alder years ago Ash and Dawn have went out for thier date so are yugi and Tea at thier date too may, serena, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, Rebecca, Vivian, Bianca, luna, tristen and Duke are at the beach and misty, brock, Tracey, joey, iris, cilan, clemont, Bakura, Crow, Leo, Max and Bonnie are at the hotel as Ash and Dawn are having a great time enjoying the smoothie, the game shop, restaurant, the dance floor as Dawn enter the dance revolution game and won against Dancer Johnny, and including the theatre yugi and Tea are enjoying milkshakes, restaurant, and the dance floor as Ash, Dawn, yugi and Tea are ready to go at the beach where they'll see tristen, Duke and Serenity

* * *

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch em is real test**

 **To duel is our cost**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Legends unite**

 **It's you and me Pokèmon yugioh**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Yeah your my best friend**

 **In the world we must defend**

 **Pokemon yugioh Clash of the Champions**

 **pokemon yugioh**

 **Shadows show up then what appeared was yugi**

 **(Lights, camera, Battle )**

At the beautiful sights in duelist city Ash and Dawn are enjoying thier Date till they ran to thier two friends at Streets

"Hey Dawn look there's Yugi and Tea." said Ash

" Your right Ash!" said Dawn as they went to see yugi and tea

" Hey yugi, tea!" said Ash and Dawn

" Ash, Dawn how is your date coming along." said Tea

"It's wonderful How is yours."said Ash

"It's the same as yours too! So where are you two going." said yugi

"We're going to the beach." said Ash

"That's where we're going too!" said Tea

"How about we go to the beach together guys." said Dawn

"Yeah Let's go!"said Ash, Dawn, yugi and Tea as they travel to the beach

"Wow! There's lots of people enjoying the beach" said Dawn Looking at the sights of the beach

"We Yeah I can't wait to enjoy here and try out my new bathing suit."said Tea

"Yeah we can enjoy swimming, surfing, and volleyball" said Ash

"true and I heard that Tristen, Duke and Serenity are In the beach."said Yugi

" We should go and see they're here too." said Dawn

"Let's get going then. " said Ash as he Dawn, yugi and tea are heading to the beach of duelist city they see everyone there is doing like Ash said swimming, surfing, scuba diving, water skiing, laying in the sun, and they even play volleyball as they see the dressing tents Ash have change into his swim trunks the color is purple with yellow thunder on each sides yugi shown up in blue and red flames swim trunks just as they're waiting for Dawn and Tea to done they see them out as Dawn wears the blue swimsuit and Tea wears the black swimsuit as Ash and yugi saw them thier faces started to blush

"How do we look Boys." said Dawn and Tea showing them thier swimsuits

"You look amazing." said Ash looking at Dawn at her swimsuit

"Yeah you two are amazing . " said Yugi as he too looked at Tea in her swimsuit

"Thanks you guys now let's have some fun." said Tea as they're heading to the beach till they heard someone in the hurry

"Hey there sorry for almost crashing into you guys i Was going to the pokemon Duel monsters world Tournament" said a duelist

"That's okay first time of being in the beach miss."said Dawn as the duelist looked at her and there's stars coming out of her eyes

"Oh my gosh you're Dawn Berlitz the top coordinator in the regions it's great to meet you I'm Yuzu and I'm your biggest fan." said Yuzu

" Uh and it's nice to meet you too Right Tea." said Dawn as Yuzu heard Dawn said Tea's name and she looked at her "No way you're with Tea Gardner Wow i'M meeting all of my favorite idols in the world."said Yuzu as another duelist came and found his friend talking to the girls as he's walking to them

"Hi there it seems you met my girlfriend Yuzu."said the duelist

" Yeah and this Is my boyfriend Yuya" said Yuzu as Yuya was waving to them just as Ash and Yugi came by to see the girls "Hey Dawn and Tea who's your new friends."said Ash as Yuya sees them and he too went crazy just like Yuzu did with Dawn and Tea "No way You're Ash Ketchum the champion of regions and Yugi Muto the king of games it's great to meet you I'm." said Yuya as he was going to say his name until Ash figured it out "Yuya the duelist champion from the next generation of duel monsters." said Ash "Wow you're good and I was planning to ask you to go surfing with me." said Yuya "Thanks but I'm Dawn's boyfriend." said Ash "Hey Yuya let's hang out with Ash,Dawn,Yugi and Tea." said Yuzu As yuya nodded and they went to the ocean

"Wow the water is so beautiful is it Ash."

said Dawn As she enjoys swimming in the waters of the ocean

"Yeah but you are more beautiful in the ocean." said Ash as Dawn was blushing by Ash's words

"Those two are so perfect for each other yugi." said Tea

" Yeah just like us." said Yugi as Tea was blushing just like Dawn did with Ash just then iris shown up

"Hi Ash, Dawn, Yugi, and Tea how are you guys doing on your date at the beach said iris

"We're doing great iris and what binds you at the beach." said Ash

"Oh I got bored at the hotel so I thought go to the beach and I see you guys here is that great." said Iris

"And Iris meet our new friends Yuya and Yuzu." said Dawn

" Hi there nice to meet you."said Yuya

"It's great to meet the dragon master at the unova region." said Yuzu

"It's great to meet all of you."said Iris as they're enjoying the great time at the beach they notice every trainers and duelists are at the huge crowd looking at the duelist with a Bisharp with him as Ash, Dawn, Yugi, Tea, Iris, Yuya and Yuzu are walking to them to have a look at the duelist with his Bisharp but Yugi and Tea notice him familiar and knew who it was

"Jean Claude Magnum!" Both Yugi & Tea Shouted Looking Surprised.

"The Famous Movie Star That Does Ninja Films?" Both Ash & Dawn Wondered.

Both Yugi & Tea Nodded. Jus as Jean sees Yugi and Tea at thier Beach sospot where his limo parked

"Why is Yugi Motu and Tea what brings you here at the beach." said Jean Claude Magnum

"We're dating and what brings you here."said Tea

"I'm searching for my future wife Mai heard she was here in Duelists city then I see you here that's great you can take me to her."said Jean

"Mai didn't told us about him."said Dawn

"I know Dawn that guy is bad news."said Ash

" I agreed with Ash here Dawn."

said iris

"Sorry Jean but Mai's not interested in you ."said Tea

"You're going to take me to her right now Tea."said Jean grabbed hold of Tea in the arm

"HEY let Tea go right now " said Yugi as Ash,Dawn,Iris,Yuya and Yuzu came to help

"Hey you heard Yugi let Tea go and beat it."said Ash as Jean looked at him and knew who he is

"No way you're Ash Ketchum the champion of regions sorry I tried to hurt your friend's girlfriend say how about you take me to Mai my friend."said Jean

"First of all i'm not your friend and second Mai don't want to be with you and third I'm not taking you to her for trying to hurt my Tea."said Ash

"How about we do this my way challenge each other to the pokemon battle."said Jean

"Then I accept the challenge." said Ash as he activate his pokedisk

"This i'll enjoy and the beach is my perfect spot for the shot."said Jean Claude Magum as he calls out Bisharp then they see hollywood gear in the beach with the crew and the director was a old friend of Ash's he knew "Luke."said Ash "Ash what brings you to the Duelist city."said Luke "on the vacation till we get to the pokemon Duel monsters world tournament and what about you."said Ash "going to make a movie with Jean Claude Magum but when I see you here now that's great now let's get ready to film a battle Lights, Camera, Battle."said Luke

 **Ash vs Jean Claude Magum**

"Go Ash."said Dawn as Ash brings out his pokeball

"Go charizard."said Ash as he summons charizard to the field

"Charizard well my Bisharp well take him out so easy."said Jean Claude Magum as he's ready to command his Bisharp

"Bisharp use night slash." said Jean as Bisharp made his move and got charizard

"That creep." said Tea steamed as the vegetable

"He can't do that." said Yuzu

"The battles not over yet guys." said Dawn as they see Ash made his move

"Charizard use flamethrower. "said Ash as Charizard used Flamethrower at bisharp and KO him

"Return Bisharp that Ketchum is tough but i'm getting better."said Jean as he bring out his other pokeball

"Alright Ash."said Tea

"You show him whos boss."said Yuzu

"Now let's see you face my Hariyama."said Jean as Hariyama appeared

"Charizard return you did great now we'll let other pokemon to fight."said Ash as he puts charizard back and brings out the other pokeball

"Now go Goodra."said Ash as Goodra appeared at the field

"That's Goodra one of Ash's pokemon at Kanto he used and win the pokemon league."said Yuzu

"It's cute too." said Tea as Jean Claude Magum see Goodra he then began to attack

"Hariyanma use mega punch."said Jean claude magum as Hariyanma used mega punch to strike at Goodra till

"I don't think so Goodra use Dragon pulse."said Ash as Goodra fires a pure energy of dragon pulse at hariyanma and he went KO too

"Return Hariyanma."said Jean as he returned his pokemon into the pokeball as Luke was continuing the camera in excitement

"Alright Ash is going to win." said Yuya

"True but Jean still got one pokemon left."said Yugi as they see Jean with one pokeball

"I say you're good Ash but I got this strongest pokemon go Greninja."said Jean as Greninja appeared

"So you want to play ninja Jean."said Ash as he returned his Goodra

"Two can play go Greninja and pikachu."said Ash as he brings out Greninja and Pikachu came to help

"That's pikachu Yuya he's so cute."said Yuzu

"Pikachu one of Ash's strongest pokemon in the history of regions hall of fame."said Yuya

"Legend or not i will defeat you and win Mai Greninja giga impact."said Jean as Greninja is leaped to the air and was ready for impact as pink aura appeared he's ready to strike

"I don't think so Greninja use surf Pikachu use thunderbolt."said Ash as Greninja summons the huge wave and hit Jeans Greninja and pikachu used thunderbolt at the surf and strikes at greninja and he was KO

 **Jean Claude Magum loose**

 **Ash wins**

"Alright Ash won."said Dawn so happy

"Way a go Ash."said Tea

"He's the best."said Yugi

"That's our champion."said Iris

You cheater You did that on purpose."said Jean angry at Ash

" That's not cheating Ash won fair and square."said Dawn

"I'll show you Greninja attack."said Jean command his Greninja till

"Pikachu thunderbolt."said Ash

"Pika chuu!"said pikachu as he fires thunder at Jean Claude Magum and Greninja then they're sent flying to the air then a twink of a star at the sky

"Good one Ash." said Yugi

"And cut thanks Ash I made a best movie that everyone will love to see your face in here."said Luke

"Thanks Luke it's just like old times back in unova."said Ash as Dawn knew one pokemon was missing with Luke "say where's Zoura,"said Dawn as Yugi sees Tea "is the battle great Tea."said Yugi as Tea's not talking till "Yugi I'm over here."said Tea as Yugi looked at the other Tea it was Zoura in her shapshifting form as they wave goodbye to Luke Ash,Dawn,Yugi,Tea,Iris,Yuya and Yuzu are leaving the beach and head back to the hotel they first get each other a smoothie then they see something more better"Hey guys look a wishing star."said Tea "let's make a wish guys."said Dawn as everyone agreed as they closed thier eyes as the stsr went passed as they opened thier eyes"say what did you guys wish for."said Yugi "how about we say it together."said Ash "right"said the seven "alright one two three."said Yuya "WE WISH WE CAN BE TOGETHER FOREVER!"said Ash,Dawn,Yugi,Tea,Yuya and Yuzu "wow that's the same wish we thought."said Tea "you mean about having us with that wish."said Yuzu "That's right Yuzu you and Yuya are our friends too."said Dawn as they're happy and see the hotel close by

Ash, Dawn, Yugi, Tea ,Iris, Yuya and Yuzu are entering the hotel room

"hey guys how's your date at the beach."said Misty

"you never guess what we saw at the beach Jean Claude Magum."said Ash, Dawn, Yugi, Tea and Iris

"No way!" said Joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, jaden, yusei, yuma,alexia, Akiza, Tori, Rebecca, Vivian, misty, brock, tracey, may, max, cilan, serena, clemont, bonnie, bakura, bianca, crow, leo and luna shouted

"Oh no not him again."said Mai

Suddenly Jean Claude Magum appeared Ash, Dawn, Yugi, Tea, Iris, Yuya and Yuzu

"Mai, Sugar I can't believe you say to me like that." Jean claude magum said

"I Don't remember telling you to following us." said Ash

"Ah come on sour pus, you need me, I got serious kung fu skills." Jean Claude Magum said

Ash and Yugi closed the door

the Door knocked

Ash and Yugi opened it, reveal the same person, then they closed it again

 **Now that Ash, Dawn, Yugi and Tea have a perfect moment they shared in thier memories forever by tomorrow they're on thier way to the pokemon duel m8nsters world tournament as thier journey contiues**

 **review**


	16. The flames of the fire fenniken

**Chapter 16**

 **The flames of the fire fenniken**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and yugioh**

As Ash, Dawn, yugi and Tea are continuing thier date we found our four lovebirds at the beach having lots of fun then they met two new friends named Yuya and Yuzu and became fast friends as they continue the fun at the sandy white beach and ran to Iris but thier fun never lasted till they ran to the movie star Jean Claude Magum as he ask Yugi and Tea where Mai is as they refused Jean Claude Magum try to hurt Tea as Ash said to him that he'll challenge him to the pokemon battle as the battle was in heat as Ash won the pokemon battle with his four strongest pokemon Charizard, Goodra, Greninja and pikachu as Jean Claude Magum was steamed in anger by loosing to Ash pikachu has send him flying as they head back to the hotel

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch em is real test**

 **To duel is our cost**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Legends unite**

 **It's you and me Pokèmon yugioh**

 **I know is my destiny**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Yeah your my best friend**

 **In the world we must defend**

 **Pokemon yugioh Clash of the Champions**

 **pokemon yugioh**

 **Shadows show up then what appeared was Yuya**

 **(The flames of the fire fenniken )**

At the wonderful city of the duelist city our heroes found themselves exploring around the streets as the gang asked Ash, Dawn, yugi and Tea about thier date "are you serious Dawn you won the dancerevolution game against Dancer Johnny. " said serenity " That's right! . " said Dawn with a wink "and who knew that guy ran away from you Ash. " said Duke as he turned his head to Ash " Well he tried to hurt Dawn. " said Ash " and that's sweet of you to save her Ash " said Mai " Thanks Mai " said Ash just as they're continue walking they see every trainer / duelists are watching the duel between Dancer Johnny and Jean Claude Magum as a team "Hey what's going on. " said Yugi as the trainer /duelist looked at him " Dancer Johnny and Jean Claude Magum are facing a new girl in duelist city " said the trainer /duelist as he continued watching "A new girl in town this I gotta see. " said Tristen as they looked closer and regonized who she is

"THAT'S THE FIRE FENNIKEN! !" said Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, yugi, tea, joey, tristen, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont and Bonnie

"the who?!" said Duke, serenity, mai, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya and Yuzu confused

"She's that armored girl wearing that metal fenniken mask that helped Ash and yugi test thier teamwork. " said Joey as they going to watch the duel

"And for what I see she's doing good of dueling too. " said Misty as she watches her skills as Dawn looked at her pokemon on the field was a Gliscor that got her puzzled "her Gliscor looked familiar did I see it from somewhere. " said Dawn thinking about the Gliscor on the field

"Now I sacrifice my summon skull and curse of dragon to summon Dark Magician girl " said the fire fenniken as summon skull and curse of dragon were send to the graveyard and Dark Magician girl appeared as Ash, yugi and thier friends see her Dark Magician girl in the field

"Wow she has a Dark Magician girl just like you four. " said Bonnie as she looked at Ash, Dawn, yugi and Tea

"Ha Dark Magician girl hate to tell you this fire fenniken but my heavy metal king." said Dancer Johnny step

"That's not all with my ninja master shogun will take her down too." said Jean claude magum as they see the fire fenniken chuckle

"Don't be so sure because I activate my trap card metamorph. " said the fire fenniken as she revealed her trap card metamorph

"No way a trap card. " said Dancer Johnny and Jean Claude Magum shocked of her summon a trap card to the field

"That's right! boys this card allows me to turn my Dark Magician girl into the metal Dark Magician girl. " said the fire fenniken as they see the Dark Magician girl's clothes and staff change into metal armor and a metal staff Metal Dark Magician girl 3900/3000

"Yugi did we see." said Tea

"Yes her Dark Magician girl changed into a new rare card. " said yugi looking at her Metal Dark Magician girl as they see the fire fenniken bring out her pokeball

"and I choose Delphox to help out. " said the fire fenniken as her Delphox appeared in the field

" Wow the fire fenniken has a Delphox too " said Max looking at the fire fenniken and her Delphox

"You may have your Delphox to help but our monsters will destroy your Metal Dark Magician girl and Delphox. " said Jean Claude Magum as the fire fenniken is ready to strike

" Metal Dark Magician girl show them your true power attack ninja master shogun with ultra magic attack and Delphox use flamethrower at heavy metal king. " said the fire fenniken as Metal Dark Magician girl fires her ultra magic attack at Ninja master shogun and Delphox used flamethrower at heavy metal king and they're been defeated

" she defeated both Dancer Johnny step and Jean Claude Magum."

said Ash

"Yeah Ash but how did she managed to change her Dark Magician girl into Metal Dark Magician girl " said yugi

"Well if she used her trap card metamorph to morph her Dark Magician girl is just like how you and yugi manage to change mega charizard x into mega Metal charizard x and Lucario the Aura Magician " said Brock

" That's right!"said Dawn as the fire fenniken sees Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, yugi, tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya and Yuzu

"I thought I see you group again. " said the fire fenniken

"It's great to see you again too fire fenniken " said Bonnie

" Yeah we haven't seen you since Ash and yugi won against Weevil underwood and Rex Raptor " said Tea

" That's true now we see you fighting against Dancer Johnny and Jean Claude Magum who knew your tough ?" said joey

"That's because I'm entering the pokemon duel monsters world tournament as well along with six star badges. " said the fire fenniken as she show them her star badge in her star badge gauntlet

"Woah and we're the same too. " said Ash as he and yugi show them thier star badges

"Yeah and they're going to the pokemon duel monsters world tournament at the top" said Joey

" Well perhaps we'll duel right now two against one have you accept the challenge. " said the fire fenniken

"We accept. " said Ash and yugi as they activate thier poke disks just as the fire fenniken activate her poke disk just then Ash has been seeing her challenge pose as it reflects a reflection of an old friend he knew at his journey with Dawn as he began to answer one question to her

"Before we duel I need to know do you look familiar of your pose as if I seen it before at the sinnoh region. " said Ash as the fire fenniken looked at Ash realized that he knows about her challenge pose

"There's this my friend if you win I'll revealed my true identity to you. " said the fire fenniken

" did she just called Ash her friend . " said Tea

" Yeah Tea I heard it too." said Dawn

"Alright let's duel " said Ash and yugi

 **Ash and yugi 4000 LP**

 **Fire fenniken 4000 Lp**

"Go for it Ash and yugi . " said Dawn and Tea

" They're gonna win this duel . " said May

As Ash and yugi draw out six cards in hand they then picked the cards they need

"I place two cards face down and summon mammoth graveyard in attack mode " said yugi place two cards face down and summon Mammoth graveyard on the field

"And I summon King's knight in attack mode " said Ash as his king's knight was selected on the field

"Alright they're going to win this in no time " said Rebecca

"Don't be so sure we need to see which cards did the fire fenniken have. " said Bakura

"Nice cards you two which I summon queen's knight and celtic guardian in attack mode " said the fire fenniken as she placed queen's knight and celtic guardian on the field " And I place one card face down and end my turn " as she placed the card face down

"Something isn't right yugi I think it's a trap card. " said Ash

"You could be right Ash. " said Atem as they have no choice but to strike.

" Mammoth graveyard attack celtic guardian " said Atem as his mammoth graveyard strike celtic guardian

"Activate trap card attack guidance armor. " said the fire fenniken as her attack guidance armor went on to Ash's king's knight and mammoth graveyard striked him

"No way . " said serena

" she used attack guidance armor at Ash's king's knight. " said joey

 **Ash and yugi 3200 Lp**

"Sorry Ash I didn't know. " said Atem

"It's alright." said Ash as he brings out his other card

"I summon neothe magic swordsman in the attack mode " said Ash as neo the magic swordsman in the field and I choose Greninja to help out. " said Ash as he send Greninja to help out

"Now neo the magic swordsman attack queen's knight " said Ash as neo the magic swordsman strikes Queen's knight and got destroyed

 **fire fenniken 3000 Lp**

"You're but let's see you face my dragon pokemon. " said the fire fenniken as Goodra appeared at the field

"She has a Goodra. " said Tea

"No way. " said Joey as Dawn looked at her goodra

"That Goodra reminds me of my friend that had the Goodra and I sure wish she was here. " said Dawn feel upset about her friend she and Ash knew as the fire fenniken looked at her realise how sad she was

"No need to worry Dawn I didn't leave you or Ash " Thought the fire fenniken

"Now Goodra attack mammoth graveyard with Draco meteor. " said the fire fenniken as Goodra used Draco meteor at mammoth graveyard and defeat it

"That's a lucky shot. " said Atem

 **Ash and Atem 2900 Lp**

" And I summon feral imp. " said yugi as feral imp appeared in the field " next I summon a magic card the horn of the unicorn. " said Atem as he summons an spell card the horn of the unicorn on feral imp

"As he summons feral imp and I summon Axe raider and tiger axe in attack mode " said Ash as he summons his two monsters on the field as Atem brings out his pokeball " and I choose scizor. " said Atem as his scizor appeared to the field

"Now Greninja use water shruiken. " said Ash

"Scizor used x scissors. " said Atem as both Greninja and scizor used thier attacks at her Goodra and KO him

"Return Goodra. " said the fire fenniken as she returned her goodra in the pokeball

 **Fire fenniken 2000 Lp**

" Alright they're going to win " said Jaden as they see the fire fenniken draws out more cards

"I summon this card face down and summon curse of dragon. " said the fire fenniken as she then brings out her pokeball " I always used this pokemon and won against any battles and duels Turtwig I choose you. " said the fire fenniken as turtwig appeared in the field

"Hey I knew that Turtwig anywhere ." said Ash

" Now Turtwig leaf tornado at Greninja. " said fire fenniken as her turtwig as he spins around with leafes flying and takes Greninja down

" Return Greninja. " said Ash

 **Ash and yugi 1000 Lp**

"Oh no they're in trouble now " said joey

"Don't say that they'll win we sure of it " said tea

"I choose pikachu and I sacrifice axe raider and tiger axe to summon Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl " said Ash as he summons Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl to the field along with Pikachu

" And I sacrifice two of my cards in my hand to summon Dark Magician, Dark magican girl and grovyle." said Atem as he summons Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl with grovyle to help Ash's team

"It brings back old times now I'm going to let be like it. " said the fire fenniken as she draws out two cards and a pokeball

" Now I reveal my spell card the flute of summoning dragons. " said the fire fenniken as the flute of summoning dragons appeared "Now I summon lord of dragons to let him play the flute of summoning dragons to allow me to summon my blue eyes shining Dragon and also I summon my Dark Magician girl " said the fire fenniken as her two monsters appeared in the field " And I choose Delphox. " As Delphox appeared

"Now let's finished this Pikachu electro ball Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl dark magic attack. " said Ash

" Grovyle use leaf blade and Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl Dark magic attack. " said Atem

"Turtwig use energy ball, Delphox used flamethrower, Dark Magician girl dark magic, and Blue eyes shiny Dragon shiny neutral blast. " said the fire fenniken as both attacks collide and cause a big explosion as everyone covered thier eyes as the smoke clear they saw pikachu and grovyle collapsed so is the shiny turtwig and Delphox and thier monsters are destroyed but noticed thier life points

 **Ash and yugi 0 lLP**

 **Fire fenniken 0 LP**

 **It's a tie**

"No way they tie. " said joey

" Yes Joey as we Tie I decided to join you Ash and yugi and besides it'll be like old times with you and Dawn back at sinnoh. " said the fire fenniken as she returned her Delphox

"How did you know our memories of sinnoh. " said Dawn as the fire fenniken has removed her Metal mask and reveal her real identity to her friends

"SURPISE Ash and Dawn " said Bloom as Turtwig hopped on her shoulder

"BLOOM!" said Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Bianca as they hugged thier friend so happy to see

"The Bloom the leader of the winx club and the sinnoh regions second Champion. " said yugi, tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, Yuya, Yuzu, Bakura, Crow, Leo and Luna are amazed as the group came together they have a celebration of a pajama party at the hotel room along with Pikachu, piplup, Turtwig and Pharoah wearing thier design pajamas thanks to Yuzu as Ash, Dawn, yugi and Tea looked at Bloom "That's great your coming with us Bloom. " said Ash " Yeah with Ash, yugi and you worked as a team in the pokemon duel monsters world tournament you two can win against pegasus and the pokemon champion Alder. " said Dawn " Thanks guysand iit's great to be friends with Yugi and Tea for the first time " said Bloom " you know Bloom this is a beginning of our friendship. " said Tea as they heard the knocked on the door as Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi and Tea opened it and see Jean Claude Magum "please let me join so I can be with Mai " said Jean Claude Magum as they closed the door.

 **Now that the fire fenniken has reveal herself Bloom have now rreunited with Ash and Dawn with thier friends and now they're together they'll win the pokemon duel monsters world tournament**

 **Review**


	17. The challenge of zigfreid

**Chapter 17**

 **The challenge of zigfreid**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and yugioh**

As Ash, Dawn, yugi and Tea tell thier of thier date our heroes have seen thier ally the fire fenniken challenge dancer Johnny step and Jean Claude Magum as they seen how she used metamorph to turn her Dark Magician girl into the metal Dark Magician girl and summon Delphox fenniken's third evolved form and win victorious as she sees Ash, Dawn, yugi , tea and thier friends and she tells them that she's entering the pokemon duel monsters world tournament as she won six star badges and the three are going to duel Ash told her if they win she must reveal her identity as thier duel went on as it reveals it's a tie that made them both winners as the fire fenniken kept her word for Ash and yugi as she removed her Metal mask and reveal herself to be Bloom the leader of the winx club 0,pokemon trainer and sinnoh regions second Champion and Ash and Dawn's best friend as they're happy to see her again as they returned to the hotel and celebrate a pajama party as Ash, Bloom and Yugi think of working as a team they'll win the pokemon duel monsters world tournament and reach the top as they heard Jean Claude Magum knock on the door they close the door on him again

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch em is real test**

 **To duel is our cost**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Legends unite**

 **It's you and me Pokèmon yugioh**

 **I know is my destiny**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Yeah your my best friend**

 **In the world we must defend**

 **Pokemon yugioh Clash of the Champions**

 **pokemon yugioh**

 **Shadows show up then what appeared was Bloom and Turtwig**

 **(The challenge of zigfreid )**

AfterBloom revealed her identity our heroesare now leaving the hotel and are going to pegasus collisum the huge stadium where thepokemon duel monsters world tournament as they're traveling they notice thier pokedisks are upgraded "No way guys we now have all pokemon and duel monsters cards is that great. " said joey as everyone is looking at him with a look "Oh Joey you're such a kid. " said iris as Bloom was giggled " you may say he might challengea DDuel monkey. " said Bloom as everyone was laughing at the joke "Ha ha very funny. " said Joey " Relax joey is just a joke but I've seen your battle against Seto Kaiba and all the challenges you face you are a stronger Duelist. " said Bloom " Thanks Bloom you know both Ash, Dawn, yugi, tea, you and everyone here are my good friends I ever had. " said Joey as he turned to Ash " Say Ash how many pokemon did you caught now your poke disk is upgrade. " said Joey as Ash is ready to speak " Well you may say I caught all the pokemon since my journey at all six regions. " said Ash as Joey was shocked " WHA YOU CAUGHT ALL OF THEM. "Said joey as Tea wants to Ask Bloom something

"Say Bloom is it true that you won the sinnoh league with Ash" said Tea asking her the question

"Yes I was I've became the second Champion here with Ash since we went to the unova region. " said Bloom

" No way you went to unova region. " said Tea as she was surprised of what she said

"That's right me, Ash and Dawn travel together to the unova region as we caught pokemon and enter gym battlesand contests and the first time I caught a legendary Pokémon with a other master ball " said Bloom as she brings out her master ball and show it to Tea "Wow I didn't know you caught a legendary Pokémon and I heard you went to school at the other world. " said Tea "I did and I was raised by the sinnoh region champion Cynthia she was my adopted mother and I met my friends at our universe and have great adventures here till I show them my home at sinnoh as we start our journey here to be the best like no oneever was. " said Bloom as Tea was amazed of her story "That's awesome say what pokemon did you have in the master ball " said Tea " you have to wait till I summon him to the duel. " said Bloom as she give Tea a wink as Dawn came to them

"Hey guys how are things going. " said Dawn " It's great Dawn who know you a special best friend ever. " said Tea as Dawn and Bloom looked at her " and that's not all you are also our best friend too you, me, Bloom, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, serenity, serena, may, misty, iris and Yuzu are my best friends too. " said Dawn " Thanks Dawn and Bloom." said Tea " Hey as everyone say all for one. " said Bloom raising her hand up "AND ONE FOR ALL! " said Dawn, Bloom, Tea, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, serenity, serena, may, misty, iris and Yuzu appeared and give each other a high five together just then someone was at the gate and yugi knew that face everywhere

"ZIGFREID! !" said yugi, tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya and Yuzu looking at him

"SETO KAIBA'S RIVAL. " said Ash , Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie and Bianca

"Ah if it ain't yugi muto the king of games , Ash ketchum the champion of regions and Bloom the sinnoh region champion it's great to meet you for the first time " said Zigfreid

"What is you want " said Dawn

"To challenge you three to the duel so I'll collect your star badges to face Kaiba " said Zigfreid as the three activate thier poke disks

"We accept your challenge as the three of us will make it to the pokemon duel monsters world tournament. " said Ash as Zigfreid looked at them and activate his poke disk

"Show him what you three made of."said Tea

"That's right you three will win. " said Dawn cheering them on

"and It seems you know the rules of the game. " said Yugi as he looked at zigfreid

" yes once I defeat you three and collect your star badges to enter the pokemon duel monsters world tournament so I can be the top of the Champions. " said zigfreid as he activate his poke disk

"I bet Ash, Bloom and Yugi will win this duel " said joey

"I know they will joey " said serenity as she watch them ready

"Let's duel "

 **Ash, Bloom and Yugi 4000 lLp**

 **Zigfreid 4000 Lp**

"I summon winged dragon guardian of the fortress" said yugi as he summons the winged dragon guardian of the fortress in the field as Bloom draw out two cards

"I place a card face down and summon elemental hero heat. " said Bloom as she summons elemental hero heat in the field Ash then picked out three cards

"I placed two cards face down and summon sword stalker in attack mode " said Ash as he summon sword stalker in the field as they watched zigfreid picked out three cards

"I placed two cards face down and summon battle ox. " said zigfreid as he summons battle ox in the field

"You think they're going to win this duel " said Bonnie

" believe me Bonnie we seen his kills when he defeated Weevil underwood and Rex Raptor " said Tea as she remembered when they seen zigfreid dueled weevil underwood and Rex Raptor but won by one strike

" That's true Tea we never forget that time when he faced them. said joey

" Now I command battle to destroy winged dragon guardian of the fortress " said zigfreid as he commands battle ox to attack

"Activate trap card mirror force wall. " said Ash as his mirror force wall was activate and stopped the attack

"Oh right mirror force wall good thinking Ash . " said Joey

" now sword stalker destroy battle ox. " said Ash as sword stalker destroy battle ox

 **Zigfreid 3500 lLp**

" Well perhaps you're good but I summon rude kaiser. " said zigfreid as he summons rude kaiser

"This is getting more awesome. " said jaden

" Next I activate my face down card Jinzo. " said zigfreid as Jinzo appeared "once this card is summon it'll destroy any trap card on the field " said zigfreid just as he sees Ash with a smirk

"Reveal my face down card man Eater bug " said Ash as his man Eater bug appeared and jump on Jinzo and destroyed it.

"Awesome strategy Ash did . " said Tea

" GO ASH! !" said Dawn cheering him on

"Alright winged dragon guardian of the fortress destroy rude kaiser. " said yugi

" You too elemental hero heat. " said Bloom as winged dragon guardian of the fortress and elemental hero heat destroy rude kaiser

 **Zigfreid 2900 Lp**

"Go for it Ash , Bloom and yugi . " said Dawn and Tea

" They're gonna win this duel . " said May

As zigfreid brings out his pokeball

"I choose krookodile. " said zigfreid as he throw his pokeball and reveal a shiny krookodile

"An krookodile. but why he choose that pokemon. " said mai

"There's must be the reason why he placed a face down card " said Rebecca puzzled about his plan

"Unless he's waiting for the next card . " said Bakura

" I summon sagging the dark clown. " said zigfreid as he summons saggi the dark clown in the field

"Something isn't right Atem if he brings krookodile out why wasn't he using him to attack . " said Ash

"You could be right Ash. " said Atem as they are ready to attack as Bloom notice that's what he wants

"Wait Atem " said Bloom but it was too late as the winged dragon guardian of the fortress is ready to attack but

"Activate trap card attack guidance armor. " said the Zigfried as his attack guidance armor went on to Bloom's elemental hero heat and the winged dragon guardian of the fortress striked him

"No way . " said serena

" he used attack guidance armor come on what's with every duelist have one of those. " said joey

 **Ash , Bloom and yugi 3200 Lp**

"Sorry my friends. " said Atem

"Don't worry about it ." said Ash as Bloom brings out her other card

"I summon Dark blade in attack mode " said Bloom as she summons Dark blade in the field as she brings out her pokeball " Charizard I choose you. " said Bloom as her charizard appeared

"Now sword stalker attack saggi the dark clown . " said Ash as sword stalker strike saggi the dark clown and got destroyed

 **Zigfreid 1800 Lp**

"Keep dueling you three because I going to summon my secret weapon. " said zigfreid as he see a card he need

" I place a card face down and end my turn " said zigfreid as he placed a card face down

"He's adding another face down card " said Tea

"I know Somethings not right " said joey

"First he choose krookodile then he placed two cards face down what he's. ..thought Dawn as she realized what he's planning "He's going to merge his krookodile with a duel monster." Thought Dawn

"I choose sceptile. " said Ash as his sceptile appeared in the field

"Now krookodile attack sword stalker with shadow claw . " said Zigfried as krookodile strikes sword stalker defeat it

"That's a lucky shot. " said Ash

 **Ash, Bloom and Atem 2900 Lp**

" And I summon summon skull . " said Ash as he summons summon skull as Then it's yugi's turn "I summon celtic guardian in attack mode " said Atem as his celtic guardian appeared in the field

"As they summon summon skull and celtic gaurdain i summon curse of dragon in attack mode." said Bloom as she summons curse of dragon on the field as Atem brings out his pokeball " and I choose aggron. " said Atem as his Aggron appeared to the field

"Now sceptile used leaf blade. " said Ash

"Aggron use hyper beam. " said Atem

" Charizard use flamethrower. " said Bloom as sceptile, Aggron and charizard strike krookodile and went KO

"Return krookodile " said zigfreid as he returned his krookodile to the pokeball

 **Zigfried 500 LP**

" Alright they're going to win " said Jaden as they see the zigfreid smirked

You may have took down krookodile but I let him hold a item and it's revive " said zigfreid as he then brings out his krookodile again " I always used this card with me since i faced you i summon valkyrie brunnhilde . " as his card appeared in the field

"Why that card " said Ash

" Now I activatemy polymerization that turn my krookodile and valkyrie brunnhilde into valkyrie krookodile warrior. " said zigfreid as they see valkyrie krookodile warrior appeared 3500/ 3000

"Impossible? ! " said Atem

"So he knows about using the skills like we do. " said Ash

Now attack sceptile my warrior. " said zigfreid as valkyrie krookodile warrior strike sceptile

" Return sceptile " said Ash

 **Ash, Bloom and yugi 1000 Lp**

"Oh no they're in trouble now " said joey

"Don't say that they'll win we sure of it " said tea

"I choose pikachu and I summon king's knight and i sacrafice summon skull and King's knight to summon the blue eyes white dragon " said Ash as he summons the blue eyes white dragon to the field along with Pikachu

" And I sacrifice two of my cards in my hand to summon Dark Magician and grovyle." said Atem as he summons Dark Magician with grovyle to help Ash's team

" And I sacrifice my cards to summon Dark Magician girl and I bring turtwig out." said Bloom as she summons Dark Magician girl with turtwig to help

"That's your team you come up with I can take em out with one hit. " said zigfreid laughing "don't be so sure because I activate my trap card metamorph. " said Bloom as she summons her metamorph " this card allows me to turn my Dark Magician girlinto the metal Dark Magician girl " as Dark Magician girl'sclothes and staff change into metal armor and a metal staff MetalDark Magician girl

"Impossible? ! " said zigfreid as Ash was smiling

" And that's not all I have activate my new ritual card the silver star. " said Ash as he summons his ritual card the silver star ." it allows me to sacrafice my monsters such as my blue eyes white dragon and axe raider. " Said Ash as they see his monsters in the star

"But why you sacrifice your blue eyes white dragon as if. " said zigfreid as he sees the star shines "Now I summon my true ace monster the green eyes silver dragon. " said Ash as they see the dragon appeared with green eyes and a silver body 4000/3500

" that means my monster will be defenseless. " said zigfreid in shocked

"Now let's finished this Pikachu electro ball and green eyes silver dragon silver blast attack" said Ash

" Grovyle use leaf blade and Dark Magician dark magic attack. " said Atem

"Turtwig use energy ball and metal Dark Magician girl energy magic attack. " said Bloom

As thier three pokemon and three duel monsters used thier attacks at valkyrie krookodile warrior and was defeated

" I lost again. " said zigfreid

 **zigfreid 0 LP**

 **Ash, Bloom and Yugi wins**

"Alright they won . " said joey

" Yes Joey they did. " said Tristen

" You beat me and as victors I reward you my star badges. " said zigfreid as he give them each the star badge

"That's seven down one more to go " said Bloom as Turtwig hopped on her shoulder

" Twig. " said Turtwig

"That's right we'll be on the road again. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" That's true. " said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup

"And let's get going. " said yugi

As Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi , Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo , luna, Yuya and Yuzu are leaving at the gate of duelist city and on thier way to pegasus collisum as they got one star badge to go but turns out they're being watched as a girl about Ash, Dawn, Bloom, yugi and Tea's age have blue hair in pigtails wearing dance clothes and holding dices that appeared to be dungeon dice monsters and had a shiny froslass with her and wearing a dueling gauntlet with seven star badges

"Is that Ash, Dawn, Bloom and the gang I can't believe they're hear froslass. " said the girl

" Froslass. " said froslass happy

"We'll ran to them soon froslass." said the girl as they too exit out duelist city

 **Now that they have seven star badges our heroes still have one star badge to go and are traveling all away for the pegasus collisum and enter the pokemon duel monsters world tournament but who's the girl that knew Ash, Dawn, Bloom and the gang as thier journey continues**

 **Review**


	18. The battle of fusion evolution

**Chapter 18**

 **The fusion evolution battle**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and yugioh**

As Ash, Dawn,Pikachu, piplup Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya and Yuzu are leaving duelist city till Kaiba's rival zigfreid appeared at the gate wants to challenge Ash, Bloom and Yugi to the duel as they accepted as they start dueling Zigfried have combined krookodile and valkyrie brunnhilde into valkyrie krookodile warrior as they continue Ash have call upon green eyes silver dragon and Bloom turned Dark Magician girl into Metal Dark Magician girl as them and yugi's Dark Magician defeated valkyrie krookodile warrior and won the duel against Zigfreid and won thier seventhstar badges and on thier way to pegasus collisum to enter the pokemon duel monsters world tournament

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch em is real test**

 **To duel is our cost**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Legends unite**

 **It's you and me Pokèmon yugioh**

 **I know is my destiny**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Yeah your my best friend**

 **In the world we must defend**

 **Pokemon yugioh Clash of the Champions**

 **pokemon yugioh**

 **Shadows show up then what appeared was Dawn and piplup**

 **(The fusion evolution battle )**

After thier battle against Zigfreid our heroes found themselves exploring around to pegasus castle to reach for the pokemon duel monsters world tournament take place at pegasus collisum as they decided to have lunch as Brock, cilan and serena have made lunch for thier friends as Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup,Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi and Tea are at the right side and Joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya and Yuzu are all ready for lunch "Alright this food is so delicious. " said joey with his mouth full of food he's eating " easy Joey or you'll get choked. " said yugi " You can say that he eats like a vacuum cleaner. " said Tea " HEY I'M NOT A VACCUM CLEANER! !" said Joey " Man it seems Tea was annoyed of joey by seven years. " said Dawn "piplup." said Piplup "Yeah and he's still the same Joey they knew " said Ash " Pika " said pikachu " Well let's say it's great to travel together as a team " said Bloom " Turt" said turtwig as they continue eating Ash then stands up out of the picnic table "guys i'll be back." said Ash as he and pikachu are walking to the forest to think the moments "this is great isn't Buddy. " said Ash " Pika " said pikachu as they looked at the skies "this is a great journey made new friends, seeing old friends and now we need the eight star badge. " said Ash as they saw the shadow of an unknown pokemon leaped to the tree and disappeared at the forest "What's that pikachu " said Ash " Pika chuu! " said pikachu Just then they saw thier friends

been watched again but this time it's Bandit Keith, weevil underwood and Rex Raptor

"Hey boss there they are and they're on thier way to pegasus castle as we expected. " said rex raptor

"Yes now we have them right where we want them and for our ultimate prize. " said kieth

"Hey that's Bloom the leader of the winx club and the sinnoh regions second Champion we heard about. " said Weevil

" Splendid we'll take down two birds with one stone. " said Kieth as he heard Ash's voice behind him

"Or you'll say I'll take down three duelists with one thunderbolt. " said Ash as the three looked at him

" You guys never give up don't you. " said Ash as Bloom and yugi came and see them

"Bandit Kieth, weevil underwood and rex raptor what brings you dope here said Bloom looking at them as Dawn and Tea saw them too "WWhat are those three doing here. " said Tea " They're here to steal yugi's three Egyptian god cards and Ash's master ball " said Dawn " that's true but how about a duel. " said Kieth as joey looked at him " you bet those three will take you down with thier duel monsters. " said Joey as Keith chuckle " No I mean a pokemon battle against you three." said Bandit Keith " That's right if you win you'll take the star badges if you loose we'll take the Egyptian god cards and the master balls. " said Weevil " there's no way they'll loose to Keith " said Alexis

" We accept your pokemon battle kieth " said Ash

" And we're going to succeed the eight star badge and enter the pokemon duel monsters world tournament. " said yugi

" and we're not giving up our master balls and yugi's Egyptian god cards " said Bloom as Ash, Bloom and yugi activate thier poke disks

" Need a extra hand? " said a new voice appeared with a frolass and gardivoir as the figure shown

"Musa!

" said Ash , Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie and Bianca

" THE POKÉMON DANCER AND A MEMBER OF BLOOM'S TEAM "said yugi, tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya and Yuzu

"And it's a good thing I have reforcements WEEVIL AND REX YOU TAKE CARE OF THIER FRIEND! !." said keith

"Now this is getting better " said Dawn

"We won't failed next time. " said weevil as he activate his poke disk

" Yeah we can take care of her. " said rex as he activate his poke disk

"And I'm gonna rock your world. " said Musa as she activate her poke disk

"Wow we get to see your friend Dawn."said Tea

"That's right Musa ' s been a good friend to us since she stayed at unova to be a pokemon musician " said Dawn

"We will use three pokemon in the battle. " said Ash

"That I agreed. " said Bandit Keith

"I bet Ash, Bloom,Yugi, and Musa will win this duel " said joey

"I know they will joey " said serenity as she watch them ready

"Let the battle begin. " said Bonnie

"Lucario I choose you. " said Ash as Lucario appeared

"Cario " said Lucario then Bloom picked up her pokeball

" Garchomp let's go. " said Bloom as her Garchomp appeared

" Gar. " said Garchomp then yugi is ready

" Donphan let's do this. " said yugi as Donphan appeared

" Don. " said Donphan and Keith brings out his pokeball

" Go ninetails. " said kieth as ninetails appeared

" Bandit Kieth is using a fire type pokemon. " said Tristen

"That's right ninetails use flamethrower. " said kieth as ninetails used flamethrower at yugi's Donphan

"He's going for yugi first " said Bonnie

"Lucario use protect on Donphan. " said Ash as Lucario leaps to Donphan and used protect on them and they're safe

"Alright they're safe guys said joey

"That's not fair I've got a clear shot. " said Bandit Keith as he was steamed of Ash's Lucario used protect on Donphan

"Now Donphan use take down. " said yugi as Donphan was charging for ninetails and was KO

"Oh right score one for them " said Joey

"Return ninetails. " said Kieth as he returned ninetails to the pokeball

 **The battle between Musa against Weevil underwood and Rex Raptor**

"I choose scizor. " said weevil as scizor appeared

"So he's using scizor in the battle " said jaden

" Next I choose tyrantrum. " said Rex as tyrantrum appeared then they watched Musa to pick two pokemon

"I choose froslass and gardivoir " said Musa as froslass and gardivoir appeared in the field

"Why those two " said Tea

" Ha we can take those two down so easy. " said weevil as they see Musa smirked

" I wouldn't be so sure Weevil underwood and Rex Raptor " said Musa as she has a uknown device she's holding in the palm of her hand

"What is that device. " said weevil underwood and Rex Raptor

"This is fusion time " said Musa as she activate the device and then they see Froslass and gardivoir are starting to merge in the glowing sphere as the light is around it then the sphere break then the new pokemon emerged to the field as Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, weevil, rex and Keith saw it in shocked

"Froslass and gardivoir they merge " said Dawn and Tea

" How is that possible " said May

As kieth is in focus to the battle as he brings out his pokeball

"I choose Fearow. " said Kieth as Fearow appeared

"An Fearow" said mai

"Forget about him think about that new pokemon appeared " said Rebecca puzzled about Musa's new pokemon

"I never seen one of those in kalos region history " said Bakura as they watched Musa battling weevil and rex

"Alright Frozynoircrystal cut. " said Musa as Frozynoir's hands turned crystal blades and strikes at both scizor and tyrantrum into a KO

" That pokemon took out those two with one hit. " said Ash as Weevil and rex sees that attack take down scizor and tyrantrum as they're down to thier knees and begged

" WE SURRENDER! ! "Whined Weevil underwood and Rex Raptor in tears

" I've had enough of this Fearow brave bird at them. " said Kieth as Fearow was in impact at Donphan

" Return Donphan. " said yugi as he returned Donphan to his pokeball

."that's a dirty trick he pulled. " said Dawn

"I choose electabuzz. " said Yugi as they focus the battle

"Lucario use aura sphere. " said Ash

" Garchomp dragon pulse. " said Bloom

" Electabuzz thunderbolt. " said Yugi as thier pokemon used thier attacks at Fearow

" Alrighta direct hit " said joey

"Return Fearow " said kieth as he returned Fearow to the pokeball

"They're gonna win this battle. " said Yuzu

"I'm not going to loose to you three because I choose magnezone " said Keith as magnezone appeared in the field

"Magnezone hyper beam. " said Kieth as magnezone used hyper beam at them

"Return. " said Ash, Bloom and Yugi as they returned thier pokemon

" hey no fair. " said luna

"It's okay luna they're going to win " said Tea

"Yeah and make kieth eat dirt " said joey

"See its no use I'm going to win because no one beats Bandit Keith especially the king of games and the Champions of regions and sinnoh. " said kieth as they see Ash smirked

"You're wrong because we're going to win " said Ash as yugi bring out his pokeball

"Go pikachu " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Go turtwig. " said Bloom

" Turt " said turtwig

" Let's do this grovyle . " said yugi as grovyle appeared in the field

"You too Frozynoir. " said Musa

"Now let's do this. " said Ash

" No I'm going to win and make it to the pokemon duel monsters world tournament I'm not going to loose magnezone electro ball. " said Bandit Keith as magnezone used electro ball at grovyle

"No grovyle. " said yugi as everyone see grovyle injured but it wasn't till they see grovyle glowing " Grovyle is. " said Ash " Impossible? ! " said Bandit Keith in shocked as they see grovyle glowing more as the glow clears they grovyle evolved into sceptile

"Grovyle evolved into sceptile . " said Ash

"Now that's even better" said Atem

"Now let's take him down . " said Bloom

"Pikachu thunderbolt. " said Ash

" turtwig energy ball " said Bloom

" Sceptile leaf blade. " said yugi as thier pokemon used thier attacks at magnezone and KO

" It can't be I lost again. " said Bandit Keith as he returned his magnezone to the pokeball

" Alright they won the battle. " said joey as they see them going to kieth " we believe you know what we're here for. " said Ash as kieth had no choice "yes your star badges you three. " said Kieth as he gave Ash, Bloom and Yugi thier eighth star badges

"I don't believe it we got eight star badges." said yugi

"That's right now we got eight star badges we can go to the pokemon duel monsters world tournament said Ash

"That's true now we can beat pegasus and the pokemon champion Alder

"Yes but that's where the team darkness is going once they collect eight star badges they'll destroy you and rule the world. " said Bandit Kieth as he was laughing just as Musa told froslass to freeze his mouth

"This ain't good Ash if we let him leave he'll lead them to us. " said Dawn

"They're not going anywhere " said Ash as they tied him,weevil underwood and Rex Raptor up then they looked at Musa and they're so happy to see her again "Musa it's been a long time? " said misty " and I say we'll meet again . " said Musa as Duke came to her "You must Musa I heard about at unova regions digest of pokemon musicals. " said Duke " And it's great to meet the dungeon dice monsters creator Duke in person. " said Musa as Duke was surprised and blushed at the fairy of music waves/pokemon musician " I didn't know you're the fan of hers. " said Brock

" Okay I admitted I like how she did with pokemon musicals and Dances. " said Duke embarrassed as Ash notice the three dungeon dice monsters around her neck

" it seems you have dungeon dice monsters around your neck. " said Ash

"Well it's kind of my style Ash " said Musa as she noticed Dawn ran to Ash hugged him and kissed him

"Awe how romantic. " said joey

" Wait are you two. " said Musa was excited as Ash and Dawn nodded yes

"I knew it I knew you two make a perfect couple." said Musa as Ash wants to Ask her something

" Say Musa how did you merge your froslass and gardivoir into the one you called Frozynoir. " said Ash as Musa looked at them with a smile

" What you see is the new discovery called fusion evolution. " said Musa

"FUSION EVOLUTION! !" said Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya and Yuzu

"Are you saying that pokemon can evolve together" said tea

"That's right like mega evolution fusion evolution is a mystery that pokemon can evolve together but can change back just like mega evolution. " said Musa

"Wow how did you discover the fusion evolution. " said Bloom

"Well when I was at unova I was doing more of my career as a pokemon musician as everyone loves my work when I was done I saw a other pokemon professor name professor sakura she studies fusion evolution and was professor Jupiter's college as she also told her about us And you Ash when she came to me and wants to challenge me along with her fusion evolution pokemon but you should say I lost the first time of professor sakura as she offered me a fusion device that allowed me to fusion evolve my froslass and gardivoir into Frozynoir. " said Musa

"Whoa and wait how did you came to duelist kingdom " said yugi as Musa show them the flyer of the pokemon duel monsters world tournament

"When I heard of the pokemon duel monsters world tournament I decided to enter the pokemon duel monsters world tournament and got my poke disk then I see you guys and it's great to be with you guys again." said Musa hugging Ash, Dawn, Bloom, yugi and Tea " and including new ones. " as they're talking and laughing as iris looked at her but was afraid if she leaves

"Say care to come with us. " said jaden

" Yeah with you with us it'll be like a greatest adventure yet. " said serenity

" Well I was going to leave but what the giratina I'm staying with you guys

"Alright we're going to succeed the pokemonduel monsters world tournament together. " said Dawn

"Yeah but don't forget there's still team darkness we'll be worrying about " said Tea

"That's true maybe it was them the vision of the future I see. " Said Yuma

"Let's not forget thier leader named the shadow emperor " said Bloom

" And let's not forget one thing guys. " said Ash as he placed his hand to the middle and so did everyone

"They may try to stop us but we never give up. " said Ash

" That's right! . " said yugi

 **"** DON'T GIVE UP TILL IT'S OVER! " said Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu and Musa as thier hands are up

"And let's get on the road. " said Tristen as they're going to pegasus collisum to enter the pokemon duel monsters world tournament till

"Um tristen the road to pegasus collisum is that way. " said Musa as she pointed the way

"So which road are we taking " said Bloom as Turtwig hopped on her shoulder

" Twig. " said Turtwig

"This road take us to victory road which is build by pokemon champion Alder. " said Musa

"That's right we'll be on the road again. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" That's true. " said Dawn

" Pip. " said piplup

"And let's get going. " said yugi

As Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi , Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo , luna, Yuya, Yuzu and Musa are leaving and going to victory road and on thier way to pegasus collisum

 **Now that they have eight star badges and see thier old friend again our heroes are now heading to victory road and straight to pegasus collisum as thier journey continues**

 **Review**


	19. The old enemy returns

**Chapter 19**

 **The old enemy returns**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and yugioh**

As Ash, Dawn,Pikachu, piplup Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo , luna, Yuya and Yuzu are leaving duelist city and defeated Zigfreid they found themselves in the forest to enjoy a picnic as Ash and pikachu witness a unknown pokemon appeared out of nowhere they have encountered Bandit Kieth, weevil underwood and Rex Raptor again and wants to challenge Ash, Bloom and Yugi to a pokemon battle as they begin our heroes ran to Musa as she challenge weevil underwood and Rex Raptor to a battle but they discover a new evolution called fusion evolution as she used it on froslass and gardivoir into Frozynoir as they score victory and won the eighthstar badge and Musa is coming with them to pokemon duel monsters world tournament and they're on thier way to victory road.

 **wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch em is real test**

 **To duel is our cost**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Legends unite**

 **It's you and me Pokèmon yugioh**

 **I know is my destiny**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Yeah your my best friend**

 **In the world we must defend**

 **Pokemon yugioh Clash of the Champions**

 **pokemon yugioh**

 **Shadows show up then what appeared was Dawn, Tea and piplup**

 **(The old enemy returns )**

After thier battle against Bandit Kieth, weevil underwood and Rex Raptor our heroes are traveling all away for the victory road as they decided to have a break from walking Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, May, Iris, Serena, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bianca, luna and Yuzu are in bare feet and stomp on weevil underwood and Rex Raptor " please stop. " said Rex " Yeah I mercy. " said weevil as misty looked at him " mercy ha well that's what you get for trying to take my friend's Egyptian god cards and Ash's master ball " said misty as thier busy Tristen and Serenity are having a great time enjoying the moon as Joey was over protective by her sister as mai and wartortle looked at him " Joey is so over protective of serenity " said Mai " War. " said Wartortle Jaden, yusei, yuma, brock, Tracey, max, cilan, clemont, Bakura, Crow and Yuya are torturing Bandit Kieth by letting him eat dirt " Ha you enjoy eating dirt Kieth " said Jaden as kieth was spitting the dirt out "hey I'm not a worm. " said Kieth " wish granted. " said Musa as she used her magic to turn Bandit Keith into a worm "Wow you actually turn him into a worm. " said Yuya as kieth looked at her " hey change me back. " said kieth as he sees a wild pidgey flying after him as he was running for his life as everyone was laughing kieth thought he was finished till "Change him back. " said Bloom as he used her spell to change kieth back into his old selfas her,Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Turtwig , Yugi and Tea came "hey thanks for saving me " said said kieth as he was going to yell at thier friends "Zipo. " said Bloom as she use her spell to mute him " Thanks Bloom. " said Dawn as she looked at Dawn with a smile " that'll shut him up for a while. " said Bloom as they looked at brock "Say brock when are we going to find victory road. " said Ash " Well we'll need to take that road. " said Brock

" We can't make it far at night. " said Tea as they see everyone is having a great time

"Yes that's true Tea what do you say Ash. " said Yugi as he asked Ash what to do

"I say rest here for the night then we'll get here by morning. " said Ash as everyone agreed to set up camp and thier sleeping bags as Jaden and Alexis are sleeping together with thier sleeping bags so are yusei, yuma, Akiza, Tori, Yuya and Yuzu misty, brock, Tracey, may, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo and Luna are sleeping in thiers Joey and mai are sleeping together so are Max and Bonnie, Tristen and Serenity, and also Duke and Musa as for Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi and Tea are setting up thier sleeping bags as they see everyone sleeping

"It looks like Max found himself love after all. " said Bloom looking at Max and Bonnie

"Yeah just like us that I met Dawn when we're kids at professor Oak's summer camp. " said Ash remembered the good times when he met Dawn as childhood friends at camp when they don't have friends

"You guys we're childhood friends just like me and Tea " said yugi

" That's true yugi and I remember me and Bloom were childhood friends at sinnoh preschool. " said Dawn as Bloom remembered that time too since she met Dawn when everyone made fun of her calling her DEE DEE as Tea heard what Bloom saying that story to her " You know those guys are jerks. " said Tea then Bloom looked at her " yes they are Tea but when me and Dawn sticked together we're best friends forever if I haven't met Dawn I wouldn't existed at sinnoh when I was a baby been adopted by the sinnoh region champion Cynthia. " said Bloom " That's true and if I didn't confess my feelings for Ash I wouldn't met him when I was lost from viradian Forest. " said Dawn " And I wouldn't met you too. " said Ash holding Dawn's hand " Yeah and yugi couldn't save me for almost got killed by a Bandit as Atem. " said Tea " That's right Tea " said yugi as he's holding Tea's hand " yes and the circle of Destiny brought us together as true friends and family. " said Bloom as Ash and Dawn are sleeping together so are yugi and Tea as Bloom took out the fire as she was sleeping.

Morning came as everyone was up and ready for the road to victory road for pegasus collisum to enter the pokemon duel monsters world tournament as iris and Musa are decided to have fun of pokemon battle "are you ready Mew. " said Iris gave her that nickname Musa remember "just like old times iris " said Musa as Max and Bonnie appeared as referees for the battle "Alright let the battle begin. " said Max and Bonnie as they watched the battle " Alright Dragonite use flamethrower. " said iris as Dragonite use flamethrower at froslass "Froslass use protect. " said Musa as froslass used protect on herself and she's okay "Now use crystal cut. " said Musa as her hands turned crystal blades and strikes at Dragonite then iris looked at her " Wow you got lot stronger Musa but this battle isn't over Dragonite use Dragon rage. " said iris as Dragonite used that attack but Frolass dodge as the attack is about to hit Dawn and Tea as Ash and yugi saw it "Dawn, Tea look out! " said Ash and yugi as they pushed the girls to safety till the attack hit the venomoth and used stun spore at Ash and yugi leave them paralyzed " Ash, Yugi. " said Dawn and Tea in fear as they run to them " are you okay. " said Dawn as Ash looked at her beautiful eyes "can't move we're paralyze by venomoth ' s stun spore. " said Ash as him and yugi can't move as Musa came with her backpack with medical supplies but has one problem " That's not good I don't have the special herbs from kanto to make the paralyze heal. " said Musa Alexis and misty came to her

" When did you learn medical skills Musa " said Misty

"I got lessons from autobot medical officer Ratchet he's a good friend and been a good medic. " said Musa remembering the transformer friend her, Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom , Turtwig and thier friends knew at the Ark as Dawn and Tea came to her

"Musa me and Tea will find the herbs for Ash and yugi. " said Dawn as they saw Misty and iris showing up

"I'm coming with you two because I know where to find the herbs when you,Ash and Tracey got sick the last time. " said misty as they agreed to let her come

"Me too guys I cost it and I'm going to fix it. " said iris as they left to get the herbs as Bloom helped Musa out with heating up the water with Delphox and charizard to help as Dawn, Tea, misty and iris are heading to the forest to find the herbs at the pond to save Ash and yugi

"Dawn and Tea I'm really sorry for what happened to Ash and yugi. " said iris

" That's okay iris but we need to find the pond to the herbs. " said Dawn as they continue and they see the pond "That's the right spot we need to swim under to get the herbs we need. " said Tea as misty volunteer to swim under as she changed into her swimsuit and went down as Dawn, Tea and Iris are waiting for her just then piplup heard something so is Dawn "What is it Dawn " said Tea " someone is watching us. " said Dawn as they see a girl about their age but with a ruined uniform with a fainted R on it but with a scar on her eye

"Well well Dawn it's been a long time since at kalos region. " said the familiar voice

"JESSIE " said Dawn and iris

"The member team rocket. " said Tea

" Yes but team rocket was disbanded years ago and James have left us when Giovanni died but now I've came for revenge. " said Jessie

"And that's because it's going to duel us right " said Dawn as she activate her poke disk

"And I'm helping you too. " said Tea as she activate her poke disk

"Well I'm taking out two birds with one stone. " said Jessie as she activate her poke disk

"Now you know the rules right Jessie " said iris

" Yes and the Victor will be me. " said Jessie

"We'll see about that "said Tea

" Now let's duel " said Dawn

 **Dawn and Tea 4000 Lp**

 **Jessie 4000 lLp**

"I summon sword stalker in attack mode " said Jessie as sword stalker appeared in the field " next I placed a card face down and end my turn " said Jessie as she placed a card face down then Dawn and Tea picked out two cards out ofthier hands

"I summon sagging the dark clown in attack mode " said Dawn as saggi the dark clown appeared in the field " next I place a card face down" as Dawn placed a face down card

"I summon celtic guardian in attack mode " said Tea as celtic guardian appeared in the field

"This is too easy as I activate my magic card dark sword of destruction to give sword stalker a boost now attack sword stalker. " said Jessie as sword stalker strike saggi the dark clown but."activate trap card deck virus trap card. " said Dawn as her card infected her saggithe dark clown after sword stalker destroy it

"No my my deck is infected. " said Jessie

"That's right and I reveal my face down card Magician of faith that allows me to use monster reborn to bring Dawn's saggi the dark clown back. " said Tea as Dawn's saggi the dark clown return "Thanks Tea now saggi the dark clown destroy sword stalker " said Dawn as saggi the dark clown destroy sword stalker

 **Jessie 3100 lLp**

"Way a go Dawn and Tea " said Iris as they see Jessie bring out the spell card

"You'll pay for that I'll activate my spell card deck antivirus to heal my deck to give up my 100 Lp

 **Jessie 3000 Lp**

"Now I summon cyber harpie sisters " said Jessie as her cyber harpie sisters appeared in the field " now my cyber harpie sisters destroy saggi the dark clown. " said Jessie as the cyber harpie sisters strikes saggi the dark clown

 **Dawn and Tea 3200 Lp**

"Clever but I summon fairy archer in attack mode " said Dawn as fairy archer appeared in the field " next I choose mamoswine. " said Dawn as her mamoswine appeared with the fairy archer

"Now I summon queen's knight and now queen's knight destroy cyber harpie lady #1. " said Tea as queen's knight destroy cyber harpie lady #1

"But that's my harpie lady " said Jessie

 **Jessie 2400 Lp**

"Nice teamwork. " said iris

"Yes but too bad I'm gonna break it cyber harpie sisters destroy celtic guardian " said Jessie as the cyber harpie sisters strikes celtic guardian

 **Dawn and Tea 2900 Lp**

"Not this time go ninetails. " said Tea as ninetails appeared in the field

"So you pick ninetails. " said Dawn

" Yeah I like how ninetails have those beautiful tails ." said Tea

"Now mamoswine and ninetails ice shard and flamethrower. " said Dawn and Tea as mamoswine and ninetails use thier attacks at cyber harpie sisters

 **Jessie 1700 Lp**

" Alright you're ticking me off I choose serviper. " said Jessie as serviper appeared to the field

" Now serviper attack queen's knight " said Jessie as serviper used poison tail and strikes Queen's knight

" **Dawn and Tea 1900 Lp**

" Oh yeah its my turn mamoswine take down. " said Dawn as mamoswine strike serviper and went KO

"How you like that. " said Tea

"Return serviper." said Jessie as she returned her serviper to the pokeball

 **Jessie 400 LP**

"I summon red-eyes black dragon " said Jessie as red-eyes black dragon appeared

"No way. " said Dawn

" she has a red eyes black dragon too. " said Tea

" That's right but I summon this card that gives him more power now red-eyes black dragon take down mamoswine and ninetails. " said Jessie as red-eyes black dragon strikes mamoswine and ninetails and went ko

"Oh no mamoswine and ninetails " said Tea

"Return. " Said Dawn and Tea as they returned thier pokemon to thier pokeballs

" Oh what a shame and how's Ash and yugi doing still paralyze by venomoth." said Jessie as Dawn, Tea and Iris heard what she said " it's you that venomoth belong to you. " said Dawn as Jessie laugh "yes I did it I heard that Ash, you and everyone are going to the pokemon duel monsters world tournament as I thought of going here to complete my revenge by following you all away at the tournament straight to victory road and who knew that plan actually worked. " said Jessie as she looked at Dawn and Tea as thier eyes turned from fear to determination

"You may have paralyze the boys we love but you're also history. " said Dawn as she picked up a card from her hand

"Now we summon our Dark Magician girl " said Dawn and Tea as thier Dark Magician girls appeared in the field

" Next I summon a trap card metamorph to morph them into metal Dark Magician girls. " said Dawn as thier Dark Magician girls turned to metal Dark Magician girls as Jessie looked at them in fear then she laughed "That's try but my red-eyes black dragon is still stronger to destroy them. " said Jessie as she sees Tea smirked

" I don't think so I activate De-spell. " said Tea as Jessie's spell card was destroy

"No that means. " said Jessie as she was in fear

"That means it's over piplup and metal Dark Magician girl attack. " said Dawn " And you two magium and metal Dark Magician girl " said Tea as thier metal Dark Magician girls and thier pokemon strike red-eyes black dragon

" NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Jessie

 **Jessie 00LP**

 **Dawn and Tea wins**

"Yes Dawn and Tea won. " said iris as misty returned with the herbs and see Dawn and Tea dueling Jessie

"What did I miss. " said misty as Dawn and Tea looked at Jessie

" That's for Ash and yugi. " said Dawn and Tea as they're about to leave as they heard Jessie saying something

" Master please I'll defeat them again. " said Jessie as her eyes turned white and looked at Dawn, piplup, tea, misty and iris

"YOU HAVE PROVE TO BE STRONGER THAN I THOUGHT BUT JESSIE IS NOTHING BUT A FAIURE TO MEET AND DON'T WORRY ONCE ASH AND YUGI GET BETTER I'LL BE WAITING FOR THEM! !" said a darker voice came from Jessie as she collapse to the ground as misty feels her neck cold

"She's dead. " said misty

"Let's get going we got the paralyze heal to make. " said Dawn as the girls went back to the campsite to thier friends as Dawn gave Musa the herbs and starts making it as the paralyze heal is finished Musa gave him to Dawn and Tea " here you two give it to Ash and yugi. " said Musa as Dawn and Tea asked "Why Musa " said Tea as she smiled at them "you two love them and you must take care of them. " said Musa as she let them through and Bloom, pikachu, piplup, Turtwig, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu and Musa are watching Dawn and Tea looking after Ash and Dawn as Bloom tells them that it's getting dark out

."everyone we'll rest again tonight till they get better in the morning. " said Bloom as everyone went back to sleep as Dawn and Tea are done with the medicine and they sleep with Ash and yugi morning came Dawn and Tea woke up and see Ash and yugi are all better as they looked at them and hugged Dawn and Tea " thank you for taking care of us. " said Ash andyugi as they kissed thier girlfriends in the lips as they let go Dawn and Tea told them about Jessie was the one who paralyze Ash and yugi with the venomoth and she's working for team darkness as the shadow emperor banished her soul to the shadow realm as they think about it as they continue to the road to victory road and straight to pegasus collisum to enter the pokemon duel monsters world tournament as thier journey continues

 **With team darkness is getting serious our heroes are now heading to victory road and straight to pegasus collisum as thier journey continues**

 **Review**


	20. The heroes are being hunted

**Chapter 20**

 **The heroes are being hunted**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and yugioh**

As Ash, Dawn,Pikachu, piplup Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu and Musa are relaxing at the camp where they'll continue thier journey to victory road but when morning came as Dawn and Tea saw Ash and yugi are paralyzed by a venomoth as them along with misty and iris are heading to the pond to find the herbs for the paralyze heal as misty dive into the water while the girls ran into Jessie a former team rocket wants to challenge Dawn and Tea to the duel as thier duel begin Jessie told them it was her who paralyze Ash and yugi but Dawn and Tea have won the duel as they see Jessie was banished to the shadow realm by the shadow emperor as Ash and yugi are better and on the road again

 **wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch em is real test**

 **To duel is our cost**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Legends unite**

 **It's you and me Pokèmon yugioh**

 **I know is my destiny**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Yeah your my best friend**

 **In the world we must defend**

 **Pokemon yugioh Clash of the Champions**

 **pokemon yugioh**

 **Shadows show up then what appeared was Ash and Pikachu**

 **(The heroes are being hunted )**

After Dawn and Tea's battle against Jessie our heroes are traveling all away for the victory road to pegasus collisum to enter the pokemon duel monsters world tournament as they notice that this have happened "Tristen I didn't say that you can hang around with my sister serenity. " said Joey arguing with Tristen " Hey I couldn't help it your sister is cute. " said Tristen as it made joey so steamed as he continues to argue with him as Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzuand Musa are watching them fighting.

"Well this will never end " said Tea as they watched the argument

"You can say that again Tea " said Yugi

"I see the path were heading the path to victory road is at this direction. " said Ash as he pointed at the path

"It looks like Ash is right guys once we take this path we'll make it to victory road. " said Max

"You're so smart of trusting Ash Max. " said Bonnie as Max was blushing by Bonnie

"Thanks Bonnie " said Max

At the skies of duelist kingdom there was aircraft flying to the reaches of the forest " how much longer when we get to thier location. " said a woman but her entire body is cybernetic along with salamence with her "We're just picking up thier location boss they're heading to victory road as we guessed. " said a man that's getting to Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi , Tea and thier friends location. " Make sure you didn't loose them I have a score to settle with them for what they did to me. " said the woman as she heard a other voice behind "Relax hunter J the only way to capture the prey is by captured thier friends one by one " said a huge robot appeared but seem to have transform from a giant wasp as he flew to hunter J "yes you're right about that what do you have In mind when you save my life Waspinator. " said hunter J as the the robot name Waspinator begin to answer. " We'll since you got experience of being a pokemon hunter but I can teach you to be a bounty hunter with me helping you. " said Waspinator as he revealed to be a Decepticons bounty hunter as the aircraft flies to the location but they didn't know they're been followed by a yellow muscle car as it continues to follow them

Morning came as everyone was up and ready for the road to victory road for pegasus collisum to enter the pokemon duel monsters world tournament as our heroes are taking a shortcut that Jaden has decided to got themselves lost in the forest and there's no road to lead them to victory road "Oh jaden don't tell me we're lost. " said misty " Okay misty we're lost here you're happy. " said jaden as Ash have calmed everyone down "Okay guys calm down maybe we can river stream here. " as Ash brings out his map "look the stream leads to victory road if we follow it we'll get here and get out of this forest. " said Ash as everyone agreed of Ash's decision and starts following the river stream

"Hey iris are you catching up. Iris?" " said Misty as she turned around and notice iris is gone and so is Axew." Guys have you seen iris " said misty as they denied of that question just they heard serenity screamed " serenity " said Joey as he ran to the forest and only found her souvenir she got at the duelist city "What's going on here first iris now my sister. " said joey " Oh when I find that kidnapper I'll give him a good can of karate. " said Tristen then they saw Leo running to them " Hey guys have you seen sister luna " said Leo yusei realize she's taken too " everyone stick together. " said yusei as they start searching for thier three missing friends then they heard Alexis, Akiza and Tori screamed " Alexis " said Jaden " Akiza. " said Yusei " Tori." said Yuma as the three boys follow the trail but found thier poke disks " Alright show yourself. " said jaden as they see a huge wasp flew to them

"Alright weevil nice trick call off your duel monster and gives us back our friends. " said Yuma as they see the wasp transform into Waspinator "I'm afraid I'm not a duel monster my friend. " as those three couldn't believe what they saw but they've been saved by a yellow muscle car that follow them and drove off "Forget them we've got a bigger prize to get. " said Waspinator as he's going to back to the aircraft as for Ash and the others are searching for thier friends as they realize Mai, misty, brock, Tracey, may, cilan, serena, clemont, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, Yuya, Yuzu and Musa are missing as well "I don't like this shortcut jaden toke us now our friends are missing. " said Tea

" Don't worry tea we'll find them and get outta here. " said yugi but there's no answer as he turned Tea's gone too "guys Tea's gone. " said yugi telling Ash , Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig about Tea's disapprearence "That's not all Joey , tristen and Duke are gone too. " said Bloom as Ash heard something "someone's watching us. " said Ash as they see a weapon appeared and paralyzed yugi and Bloom. "Bloom,yugi " said Ash and Dawn as they see the colprete who kidnaps thier friends "it's been a long time Ash ketchum and Dawn Berlitz. " said hunter J as the two regonized that machine talking to them " Hunter J " said Ash and Dawn as she looked at them "Yes but what Evers left of me that is now your going to be my trophies. " said hunter J as she's going to paralyze them till they've been saved by Jaden, yusei and Yuma with the yellow muscle car and took off "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! " said hunter J in anger as Waspinator appeared "Patients J they'll come back for thier friends. " said Waspinator as they took Bloom, Turtwig and yugi to the aircraft

"Okay thanks for saving us but we need to find our friends. " said jaden as yusei and Yuma thinks he's crazy as the car stopped " but Ash, Dawn I'm not making it up the cars alive and it save us. " said jaden " Wait a minute out of the car guys. " said Ash as they're out of the muscle car as Ash looked at it and regonized that car everywhere " Bumblebee. " said Ash as the car transform into a robot but different then Waspinator "Bzzzt brrrrr. " said bumblebee as Ash and Dawn are happy to see thier big friend of thiers " it's been a long time bumblebee. " said Dawn " Pika chuu! " said pikachu happy to see him " piplup. " said piplup happy to see him as well as jaden heard that name bumblebee before as it hit him "Wait guys bumblebee is your friend with the autobots you told us at your stories right. " said Jaden as Ash and Dawn nodded "but we have no time of that we need to save our friends from hunter J " said Ash " But that's crazy Ash hunter J is dead. " said Yuma " Well she looks alive yuma and she all cybernetic as well. " said Dawn " but she's not alone you two we just witness an big wasp that turned into a robot just like bumblebee's size. " jaden as Ash ask him one question "did he had a purple logo on his chest. " said Ash " yes did you know him you two. " said jaden as Dawn's ready to speak

"Yes you three his name is Waspinator he's a predacon from another timeline but join his alligence with the Decepticons but he was known as the bounty hunter he hunts for cybertroians and us to sell to his clients for energon. " said Dawn as jaden, yuseiand Yuma realize they're dealing with two hunters now as they decided to save thier friends in the aircraft Yugi woke up and see Bloom, Turtwig, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu and Musa are in prison holding cells "how did we get here. " said misty " I'm asking you the same question. " said may as they see hunter J and Waspinator along with Bandit Keith, weevil underwood and Rex Raptor free and waiting to get to the the location to meet the shadow emperor and his team darkness "hunter J but Ash and Dawn told us your dead. " said misty " I was dead. " said hunter J

"When my aircraft sunk to the lake way deep and I thought I was going to die till Waspinator found me and took to his ship he replaced my body with his cybertroian technology and I was alive I told him about Ash , Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloomand turtwig till we realize we have a common enemy and join forces. " said hunter J as Waspinator looked at him " That's true and I also see you available yugi muto which is why our clients team darkness will have you as prisoners and hunter J will get her money and I'll have my energon. " said Waspinator as his is reaching course to the meeting as Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, jaden, yusei, yuma and Bumblebee were on thier trail but they stopped when they see Max and Bonnie "guys we know where they're going. " said Max as the two hopped on and spot the ship Bumblebee used that mountain to make a leap and they're inside Bandit Keith was looking at yugi "Now that you're our prisoners now till we give you to the shadow emperor and I can't wait to taste that money. " said kieth as he heard a gun pointed at him as he turned and saw Hunter J and Waspinator with thier weapons and selamence with them " who saids we can share the money with you. " said hunter J as weevil underwood and Rex Raptor saw it too "but we made a deal when we first met before kieth lost the match. " said weevil " Yeah and you said we can have yugi's Egyptian god cards " said rex " yes but it made me realize it'll be more fun to kill you three and take the Egyptian god cards ourselves. " said Waspinator " you lying snakes. " Bandit Keith "Well technically my beast mode is a wasp kieth and not to mention the shadow emperor will also sees you three dead. " said Waspinator as yugi, Bloom, Turtwig, tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu and Musa were shocked of hearing what they say "and why you think the shadow emperor paid me 60G and Waspinator energon for. " said hunter J" you mean we're working for him so you two can executed us. " said weevil " yes but now I say farewell fools. " said Waspinator " Pika chuuuu " said pikachu as he thunderbolt at Waspinator in pain as he saw Ash, Dawn, jaden, yusei, yuma, Max, Bonnie and bumblebee inside

"Forget about killing those three losers and the deal I say we kill that trainer and his girlfriend. " said Waspinator " Now you're talking my language. " said hunter J as she command salamence to attack "hang on you guys riolu, ralts, charmander we need you guys. " said jaden, yusei and Yuma as they call out thier pokemon " riolu use aura sphere. " said jaden " Ralts use shadow ball." said Yuma " charmander flamethrower now. " said yusei as thier three used thier attacks at salamence but "salamence used hyper beam. " said hunter J as salamence used hyper beam at riolu, ralts, and charmander and they hit at the wall "No way. " said jaden, yusei and Yuma as Ash looked at her " You can't do that to my friends pikachu thunderbolt. " said Ash " Pika chuu! " said pikachu as he used thunderbolt at hunter J but a beedrill appeared and it looks different "I don't think so Ash " said Waspinator as Ash found out that beedrill is cybertroian but it have injured Ash and pikachu "Ash no!" said Dawn as everyone saw it in shocked " and say hello to cliffjumper for me in the Allspark. " said Waspinator as they see the glow on riolu, ralts, and charmander as two everstones dropped from riolu and charmander " are they. " said jaden " They're evolving. " said Yuma in amazement as the glow fade they see riolu, ralts, and charmander are now Lucario, kirlia and charizard "alright they evolved intoLucario, kkirlia and charizard. " said yusei" Now let's finish this. " said Yuma as thier pokemon went charging to salamence and the cybertroian beedrill "Now Lucario use aura sphere, kirlia use psycho cut, charizard use fire blast, Pikachu use electro ball, piplup use bubblebeam. " said Ash, Dawn, jaden, yusei, and Yuma as thier pokemon used thier attacks at thiers with bumblebee's help of his cannon and Bandit Keith, weevil underwood and Rex Raptor went blasting off at the sky with a twink appeared and the two pokemon are ko but thier attacks caused hunter J's aircraft going to blow up as Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu,musa and bumblebee got out in time with the help of thier flying pokemon and Bloom and Musa's winx forms as the aircraft exploded "Thanks Ash, Dawn, jaden, yusei , yuma, max and bonnie for saving us. " said yugi " Hey you're are friends we never forget you guys. " said Ash as they see Waspinator's ship the stinger escaped to the stars "you think we see the last of them Ash " said Tea " for now but they'll be back Tea " said Ash " and I hope I never see another decepticon that transforms into a bug again. " said misty as her, brock, Tracey, may,iris, cilan, serena, and clemont saw thier old friend bumblebee again "Bzzzt brrrrr. " said bumblebee "what did he say Ash. " said yugi " he said he's coming with us to watch us enter the pokemon duel monsters world tournament and he saids he knows the to victory road." said Ash as everyone was happy to hear it as they went on the road again

 **With seeing thier old giant friend again and face two of thier dangerous enemies our heroes are now heading to victory road and straight to pegasus collisum as thier journey continues**

 **Review**


	21. The road to victory road

**Chapter 21**

 **The road to victory road**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and yugioh**

After thier encounter with jessie Ash, Dawn,Pikachu, piplup Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu and Musa are traveling all away to the forest as a shortcut to victory road and they're lost but when they keep going Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu and Musa are capture by the hunter they thought was dead hunter J but all cybernetic along with the decepticon bounty hunter Waspinator but Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Jaden, yusei, yuma, Max and Bonnie have met thier friend Bumblebee the autobot scout to save thier friends then Jaden, yusei, and Yuma ' s riolu, ralts, and charmander have evolved into Lucario, kirlia and charizard they destroy hunter J's aircraft as the two hunters escape with stinger the decepticon ship of Waspinator and bumblebee decided to join them on thier journey

 **wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch em is real test**

 **To duel is our cost**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Legends unite**

 **It's you and me Pokèmon yugioh**

 **I know is my destiny**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Yeah your my best friend**

 **In the world we must defend**

 **Pokemon yugioh Clash of the Champions**

 **pokemon yugioh**

 **Shadows show up then what appeared was Yugi and Sceptile**

 **(The road to victory road )**

After thier encounter with Hunter J and Waspinator our heroes found themselves in the road to victory road and straight to pegasus collisum to enter the pokemon duel monsters world tournament as they reach the opening they see victory road "there it is victory road. " said Ash as they see it "Whoa so we have to show them our star badges. " said yugi " Bzzz. " said Bumblebee as mai looked at Ash "Ah what did he say Ash? " said Mai " he said now we're close to the pokemon duel monsters world tournament guys. " said Ash " wow I never knew Ash understand Bumblebee before Musa " said serenity " yes Serenity but it's not the first time he was silent. " said Musa as Duke looked at her What do you mean? " said Duke as Musa's going to tell them the memory "Well he use to talk when he was at his homeworld Cybertron here Autobots and Decepticons live in peace but till the Decepticons wanted War for control and power they destroy thier planet with Dark energon straight to the planet's core. and let our friends optimus prime and the Autobots leave Cybertron with the Ark but Megaton the leader of the Decepticons followed them with nemesis thier battle started and that cold hearted monster crushed bumblebee's voice when he saved optimus." said Musa as the flashback ended "and that's how we met them in earth and became our friends. " said Musa as she see yugi, tea, joey, tristen, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya and Yuzu heard the story and felt bad for Bumblebee

"That Megaton is a cruel transformer. " said Tea as they watched the argument

"Yes he don't have a heart" said Yugi

"Actually yugi cybertroians have a spark the life source of all transformers have. " said Ash as everyone looked at Ash

" How did you know all that Ash? " said Joey

"Ash got all that knowledge of cybertroian from optimus prime joey . " said Max

"Yeah that's true. " said Bonnie

"Let's get going to victory road. " said Max as the gang went inside and show one of pegasus ' s guard thier star badges and went inside but when they're getting inside they see tristen looking at fish in the water " Ah man I'm starving I'm gonna eat those fish. " said Tristen drooling over the fish as he's coming closer "Ah I won't do that Tristen, something doesn't seem right. " said misty as tristen looked at her " Yeah right what's gonna pop out a wild Gyarados " said Tristen as his hand touched the water a wild Gyarados appeared and is going to attack . "YOU AND YOUR BIG MOUTH! !" said Joey as they're running but they see Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom and Turtwig are standing "What are you guys doing run. " said Alexis as they looked at her " sorry guys but we never run from the battle. " said Ash " That's right! . " said Dawn " Now let's take him down. " said Bloom as they're ready for the battle " Alright pikachu use thunderbolt. " said Ash " Pika chuu! " said pikachu ashe used thunderbolt at Gyarados " Now it's our turn piplup use drill peck. " said Dawn as piplup used drill peck at Gyarados " Now Turtwig use energy ball " said Bloom as Turtwig used energy ball at Gyarados then took down "Alright they did it. " said yugi as everyone cheered but they see Gyrados got up "No way that could've worked. " said Joey as the Ash notice the color was red on the Gyarados as he realized what they're up against "That's a shiny Gyarados " said Ash as tristen hear it. " Ash let me catch that pokemon. " said Tristen as he's going to use a pokeball till "Gyarados return. " said a voice appeared out of nowhere as Gyarados returned tohis pokeball " HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA WITH THAT! !" said Tristen as the figure appeared with a fishing rod and notice Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom and Turtwig "Hi guys! " said the trainer / duelist.

"GON!" said Ash, Dawn, Bloom, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Bianca, Musa and bumblebee

"The Famous Hunter. " said yugi, tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya and Yuzu

" Great to see you guys again. " said Gon as Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Bianca, and Musa hugged thier friend and they're happy to see him and Ash introduced Gon to yugi, tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya and Yuzu as they became fast friends with him "Whoa you're the actual famous Gon Freece the legendary hunter. " said Rebecca "That's right and I brought two new friends that know you guys. " said Gon as two girls appeared and knew Ash and yugi "ASH, YUGI, WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" 2 Girls Shouted Happily."

Leaf, Miho!" Both Ash & Yugi Shouted As Both Girls Hugged & Kissed Ash & Yugi. "Ah Leaf,Miho we already have girlfriends. " Both Ash & Yugi said as they saw Dawn &Tea Nodded as they let them go "Sorry "said Leaf & Miho as Thier apology acepted by Dawn &Tea as they're ready to walk throughthe victory road but they're not alone as team darkness grunts see them "there they are just as the boss said. " said the grunt as they're getting ready for the trap in the other side Bandit Keith, weevil underwood and Rex Raptor are following thier trail "We're not finished with them yet. " said Kieth as he was running to the trail to beat the fan as weevil underwood and Rex Raptor are catching up "years ago my father once said to me never trust a bounty hunter and I didn't listen. " said rex raptor " Oh chill once we get to Ash, yugi and the trio big time. " said weevil underwood as they went on the trail as for Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, leaf, Miho and Gon are almost close to the top.

"Man are we hear yet. " said Leo as Yuzu looked at him " No. " said Yuzu as they continue to travel as Ash was talking to Gon "so what brings you to Duelist kingdom Gon. " said Ash " Well when I was with my friends I heard about the pokemon duel monsters world tournament on television by pegasus and the pokemon champion Alder when they're giving out pokedisks as I went and got one. When I came to duelist kingdom and challenge lots of trainers / duelists and won the star badges then ran to Leaf and Miho as we're entering the victory road when we're traveling we ran to 2 of our old friends of ours Ash." said Gon as Ash heard that "2 old friends . " said Ash as Gon nodded "yes we started our battle of our old fashioned way mega evolution battle as I used swampert with my mega stone to evolve my swampert to mega Swampert then he used gallade and used his mega stone to evolve gallade into mega Gallade. But till we made a final attack and it's a tie. " said Gon as Ash asked him something " where are they now." said Ash " They're still in victory road somewhere. " said Gon as he notice Ash's left arm was feeling rusty somehow "you diffenly need to get that arm of yours fixed Ash " said Gon "I wish I would Gon but Winry's at remsebool helping her grandmother. " said Ash " Don't worry pal Our friends Timmy Turner and Daisy Harrison are here with thier minicons Sparkplug and Tendo. " said Gon as Ash remembered that sparkplug fix things including automails but then they ran to the team darkness grunts

"Hello there. " said the grunt

"Who are they?" said Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, yusei, yuma, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu , musa, bumblebee, leaf, Miho and Gon

"They're team darkness that we told you about. " said Jaden and Alexis

" And these guys are the problem. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" I agreed with Ash. " said yugi as a familiar laugh appeared " yes yugi and they're with me. " said the figure that look like Bakura but more evil and he's wearing a millennium item that they're familiar with "Yami Bakura " said yugi, tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu and Miho "we heard of him he's that evil spirit that try to destroy our world. " said Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Bianca, Musa, Gon and Leaf "yes and I'm glad to see the famous Ash ketchum the champion of regions coming here to be send into the shadow realm for eternity. " said Bakura " We're not giving up so easily. " said Ash " yes you want a battle you got one. " said Dawn as Ash, Dawn, Bloom, yugi, tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, leaf, Miho and Gon throw thier pokeballs as pikachu, piplup, Turtwig, ,sceptile, and thier pokemon are facing team darkness grunts and thier pokemon they're battle continues on as team darkness grunts and thier pokemon are defeated by them "Enough Ash, Dawn, Bloom, yugi and Tea how we do our pokemon battle into the shadow games. " said Yami Bakura as he brings the shadow all over the field " not here again yugi " said tea " So that's the shadow games. " said Ash " yes and now I will defeat you in this game isn't right red-eyes zombie dragon. "said Bakura as a zombie dragon look like a red-eyes black dragon was brought to life.

" Ash he brings the card to life. " said Dawn " As I see how are we going to win this battle. " said Ash "we can still win this." said Atem as he brings out Celtic Guardian " celtic guardian attack." said Atem as celtic guardian but red eyes zombie dragon defeated it "nice try but i won't fail this time thanks to the shadow emperor and now you will fall. " said Bakura as Ash looked at him " we can still win spirit and you know that." they see Ash's millennium heart was glowing as Yami Bakura saw it "it's impossible the legendary millennium heart is true. " said Bakura as Ash heard Shadi's voice " Ash use the power of the Millennium heart believe in yourself just like you believe in the heart of the Cards and your pokemon. " said Shadi as Ash realize what to do "Guys we still win this we have to believe in ourselves and so will you. " said Ash as he brings out his card " Blue eyes white dragon help pikachu " and he took out his pokeball " and you too Darkrai " said Ash as Darkrai appeared but then Ash sees three lights appeared and went to Dawn, Bloom and Tea and what appeared is three more millennium items one that Dawn has is a neckless with the string attached to it to wear around her neck second Bloom has is a eye and the last Tea got was jewel "Impossible the Millennium necklace and millennium eye are going to them and the Millennium jewel I never see that item for millenia. " said Bakura " That's right we believe in ourselves and we'll defeat yo right now. " said Ash

" Pikachu thunderbolt, Darkrai shadow ball, Blue eyes white dragon white lighting attack. " said Ash

" Piplup bubblebeam, Dark Magician girl dark magic attack. " said Dawn

"Typhosion fire blast, Dark Magician girl dark magic attack. " said Tea as Ash looked at yugi " yugi catch. " as Ash throw him an second sceptileite to him as yugi knows what to do and made sceptile evolve into mega sceptile " Now Mega sceptile razor leaf and Dark Magician dark magic attack. " said yugi as thier attacks collide at the red-eyes zombie dragon and it was defeated as Bakura realize he lost his battle from those five and thier pokemon as he looked at them "but I won't give up so easily my millennium ring will destroy you for good yugi along with the Pharoah." said Bakura as he fires his power of the Millennium ring straight towards yugi " yugi look out "said Ash as he saves yugi and the beam hit his arm "Ash no! " said Dawn " You fool you think you can save yugi " said Bakura as he see Ash's arm have metal showing up "What? ! " said Bakura as Ash's millennium heart activate his power with his eyes glowing " Now Bakura be gone. " said Ash as his millennium heart's beam hits Yami Bakura "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! " said Bakura as he was banished to the shadow realm then Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi and Tea are back to victory road as Joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, leaf, Miho and Gon are happy to see them as team darkness grunts are arrested by officer trudge and officer Jenny with the police then yugi asked Ash about his arm "Ash you didn't us you have a metal arm. " said yugi " actually it's a automail arm and I had that a long time since. " said Ash as Dawn remember the words and the memory was a nightmare "The Titan wars with Eren,mikasa, and Armin. " said Dawn as Yugi heard rumors about giant called themselves titans exist at the the past almost cause extinction to humanity but he didn't realize it's real then they heard three people coming one was a teenager about Ash's age wears a pink hat and wears a coat and white shirt with jeans and shoes was with two girls

"ASH,DAWN, BLOOM WE MISS YOU GUYS! !" said three teens

"TIMMY, DAISY, AND WINRY!" Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Bianca, Musa, bumblebee, leaf, and Gon shouted as they hugged thier friends as Timmy notice Ash's automail arm is rusted and damaged "You're in luck pal Winry and I have you covered. " said Timmy as winry rockbell is ready to fix Ash's arm up and replaced it with Rust proof indestructible metal as the new arm is done and placed on Ash "there good as new Ash " said Winry as Ash smiled " Thanks Winry for being here with us. " said Ash " Oh you're are friend Ash say did you convince Dawn yet. " said winry as Dawn came and hugged Ash as she kissed him that made Winry and Daisy shouted in happiness "YES ASH AND DAWN ARE TOGETHER !" said Winry and Daisy as Ash, Dawn, Bloom and Gon introduced Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu and Miho to them as Timmy and Daisy bring out thier Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3Ds "Ah there's no time for video games we need that special indestructible skin you say. " said Tristen as Timmy look at him with a irritating look " Sparkplug and Tendo transform. " said Timmy and Daisy as thier games transform into mini transformers as sparkplug looked at Ash " hey there Ash here'sthe new indestructible skin ready " said sparkplug as his 3d printer lasers scan Ash's Automail arm and the skin shown as Ash looked at him " Thanks Timmy and sparkplug. " said Ash as he puts his coat on as Tea asked thier three friends one thing "Are you guys going to join use too. " said Dawn " What the heck is like old times again. " said winry as they joined them and see pegasus castle and the pegasus collisum as Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, Timmy, sparkplug, Daisy, Tendo , and winry run straight to pegasus castle and thier challenge of the pokemon duel monsters world tournament continues

 **Now they reach out of victory our heroes are now heading to pegasus castle and straight to pegasus collisum as thier journey continues and I have add Nintendo DS transform into minicons as a memory for the Nintendo president satoru iwata and we'll miss him R.I.P Satoru Iwata**

 **Review**


	22. Kaiba and Gary vs pegasus and Alder

**Chapter 22**

 **Seto Kaiba and Gary Oak vs. Pegasus and Alder let the pokemon duel monters world tourament begin**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and yugioh**

After thier encounter with Hunter J and Waspinator Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Crow, Leo , luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa and bumblebee are inside victory road as they see Gon Freece, Leaf and Miho after they face Gon's gyarados as they continue they ran to Team Darkness with Bakura's evil spirit leading them then they start thier battle but Yami Bakura trapped Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, yugi and Tea into the shadow realm to face him in the shadow games as they claim victory as they escaped they made it through victory road and straight to pegasus collisum to enter the pokemon duel monsters world tournament.

 **wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch em is real test**

 **To duel is our cost**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Legends unite**

 **It's you and me Pokèmon yugioh**

 **I know is my destiny**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **Yeah your my best friend**

 **In the world we must defend**

 **Pokemon yugioh Clash of the Champions**

 **pokemon yugioh**

 **Shadows show up then what appeared was Dawn and piplup**

 **(Seto Kaiba and Gary Oak vs. Pegasus and Alder let the pokemon duel monsters world tournament begin )**

After thier encounter with Yami Bakura and made it through victory road our heroes have reached to pegasus castle as they register thier id's and receive thier own room together as Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho are inside when thier five other friends Timmy, sparkplug, Daisy, Tendo and Winry are at the hotel going to watch the pokemon duel monsters world tournament tomorrow morning came as they're all set and ready for heading to pegasus castle for the pokemon duel monsters world Underwood, Rex Raptor & Bandit Keith After Getting Past Kemo. They All See Every Gym Leader, Elite 4, Champion & Frontier Brain From Every Region As Guests Of Honor. Chumley Appears With Croquet & They Both Congrats Them Of Making It To Pegasus Castle. Just as they reach thier seats they see mokuba

"Hey Guys, You're Just In Time To See My Brother Seto & Gary Oak Face Pegasus & Alder." Mokuba Said.

"Wow I Can't Wait To See." Ash & Yugi Said As Everyone Agreed.

"That's Correct, With All Of You Making So Far, Pegasus & Alder Decided To Reward You With An Exhibition Match." Croquet Said As Chumley Appeared.

Mokuba Led Ash, Yugi, Bloom & The Others To Join All The Gym Leaders, Elite 4 Members, Champions & Frontier Brains. Also All Of Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Bianca, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Mai, Rebecca, Duke, Serenity, Vivian, Jaden, Alexis, Yusei, Leo, Luna, Akiza, Crow, Yuma, Tori, Yuya, Yuzu & Bloom's Friends & Relatives All Appeared.

"Hi Ash, Dawn Long Time No See." Said A Girl Around Ash's and Dawn's Age

"Selena!" Ash and Dawn Shouted Happily As She Gave Ash and Dawn A Hug.

"Hey Guys, It's Been A Long Time." Said Another three visitors are two boys and a humanoid turtle with a blue bandana

"Naruto,edward, and Leo" Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Bianca, Musa, bumblebee and GonShouted Happily As they Gave hugged thier friends.

They All Sat With Them.

"Hey Boss, You Faced Pegasus Before Right?" Both Weevil Underwood & Rex Raptor Asked.

"Yeah, Back At The Intercontinental Championship Tournament Back At New York City." Bandit Keith Said.

Ash, Yugi, Bloom & The Others Were Making Sure They Don't Do Anything Sneaky As They're About To Watch The Match.

The Referee Appeared.

"Alright, This Is An Exhibition Match Between The Team Of Gary Oak & Seto Kaiba Against The Team Of The Creator Of Duel Monsters Pegasus & The Former Unova Region Champion Alder, Let The Match Begin!" The Referee Shouted.

" Alright nidoking I choose you. " said Gary Oak as nidoking appeared in the field

" While he choose nidoking and I summon rude kaiser in attack mode " said Kaiba

" Oh my a nidoking and a rude kaiser how are we going to win. But wait I summon my spell card Toon world. " said pegasus as a big book appeared and opened up a pop up world made Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, misty,brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Bianca, Musa, bumblebee, Gon, naruto, edward and Leo sweat drop

"Toon world why that card. " said Dawn

" Yeah Dawn pegasus likes cartoons!. " said Tea nervous

"That's true what Tea said during our encounter with him he faced Kaiba with them and he lost with the help of his millieum eye. " said Yugi

"Interesting yugi but since it's gone he won't win that easy. " said Tristen as Ash looked at Alder just standing there

" something going on Ash? " said Joey as Ash looked at him

" I don't know joey something isn't right about why Alder is standing here doing nothing. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as Dawn believed Ash of what he mean as Alder just standing there with his eyes closed and his smile appeared "Ash's right Alder ' s up to something here. " said Dawn as mokuba looked at Ash and Dawn " don't worry guys I know my brother will win. " said Mokuba as he went close to Bonnie as her face shown a little bit of red blush on her face as Max is steamed as a vegetable

"Alright mokuba I'm sitting with bonnie first get your butt moved to the other seat. " said Max

"MAX THAT'S NOT NICE MOKUBA IS SITTING HERE NOW SIT DOWN . " said Bonnie as Max mumbled and sit down with his arms crossed as Tea looked at Yugi " Is max jealous of mokuba hanging around with Bonnie." said Tea " looks like he's way to jealous of him. " said yugi

" Bah please you're not using the idiotic Toon world card again this is getting interesting. " said Kaiba

" True but you remember this old friend of mine parrot dragon. " said pegasus as parrot dragon appeared in the field " attack Bombarding beak!" said pegasus as parrot dragon is ready to attack rude kaiser "not so fast I place a card face down, too!" said Gary as he reveal his face down card " And I'm activating is a spell right now." As he shown them his spell card "the mesmeric control card. " said Gary as that card took down parrot dragon's 2000 to 1200 to give Kaiba a perfect time to strike "Thanks Gary but I got this kaiser for arm slash. " said Kaiba as rude kaiser strike parrot dragon "Oh, no. " said pegasus as the gang is watching "Wow mokuba's right they're going to win " said mai as Ash looked again "Wait! Something isn't right? " said Ash as they see Alder brings out his pokeball " Garchomp dragon pulse. " said Alder as Garchomp appeared and used dragon pulse at rude kaiser " No way Alder plan that all along. " said joey as it hit Bloom "They're using the strategy based on Ash and Yugi's teamwork. " said Bloom as they lookedat her with shocked " how did you know. " said serenity " pegasus is using his strategy of letting Kaiba to take down his monsters while Alder gets ready for the attack." said Bloom as pegasus draws out the card "Now I summon my Dark rabbit. " said pegasus as a Toon monster known as Dark rabbit appeared and strikes at Gary's nidoking with many punches.

" Aw man I never knew that pegasus and Alder 's teamwork is clever than before. " said yugi " Yes yugi but I have a feeling that they're using something for last till Kaibaand Gary will use thier strongest pokemon and duel monster on the field soon. " said Ash as they realize that Ash is right something isn't right at all "Return nidoking you may have took down my nidoking but I choose golem. " said Gary as his golem appeared " And I summon battle ox in attack mode " said Kaiba as battle ox "you think they'll win Gon " said Leaf as Gon looked at her " I don't know what Ash is true about what's going on. This is not good. " Now dark Rabbit attack!" said pegasus as Dark Rabbit appeared jump from Toon world and hit battle with a boxing glove "Aw man I've never seen pegasus that good. " said naruto as Timmy and Daisy appeared from behind "not good for them " said Timmy as they see thier two friends again then they looked at the battle still going on

" Quite a painful chapter in your battle ox's life, just like the old times we fought in the duel Kaiba boy! " said pegasus as Gary is ready to attack " but I'm not done golem attack Toon world. " said Gary as golem is ready to strike but a saggi the dark clown appeared and got destroyed. " What? ! " said Gary as he sees it was Alder who summon saggi the dark clown to save pegasus's Toon world. " he used saggi to defend Toon world. " said Dawn " Man talk about teamwork they did. " said Tea as thier battle continues on as BanditKieth, weevil underwood and Rex Raptor are watching the duel but was spotted by Kemo "Hey you three what are you doing here. " said Kemo as the three start running and he went after him in the balcony there was Cynthia she was watching the battle while enjoying her ice cream as she sees Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi , Tea and thier friends sitting and watching the battle "it seems the cchampion of regions, the top coordinator of regions, my daughter the champion of sinnoh, and the king of games are here at last. " said Cynthia with a smile as she focus on the battle. " Now I summon two more monsters the blue eyes toon dragon and toon summon skull. " said pegasus as two toon versions of blue eyes white dragon and summon skull appeared in the field

" Great now that looks awful robbing them of thier pride. " said misty as brock looked at thier strategy again realize what pegasus is going to use. " Guys I think pegasus is going to use a pokemon after they summon blastiose and blue eyes white dragon " said Brock as they look again and notice how blue eyes toon dragon took down Gary's golem "Now it's time for us to use our secret weapon Kaiba " said Gary as Kaiba nodded and they bring out a pokeball and a card "we summon blastiose and blue eyes white dragon " said Kaiba and Gary as blastiose and three blue eyes white dragons appeared " Next I activate polymerization that turn my blue eyes white dragons into the blue eyes ultimate dragon " said Kaiba as his blue eyes white dragons change into blue eyes ultimate dragon " and I use my mega ring to evolve my blastiose into mega blastiose. " said Gary as he activate his mega stone to evolve blastiose into mega blastiose

"Let's finished this blue eyes ultimate dragon attack with ultra blast. " said Kaiba and there's Gary "mega blastiose hydro pump." said Gary as the two fired at Toon world as it was destroyed with Dark Rabbit,blue eyes toon dragon and toon summon skull "Alright they won. " said joey as mokuba sees it " I know they can do it. " said Mokuba as Dawn and Tea looked at Ash and yugi " and it looks like you two will face them in the pokemon duel monsters world tournamentafter all. " said tTea as Ash looked closer and was shocked " GUYS LOOK!" said Ash as they looked again they see pegasus has a Aerodactyl in the field and the battle still continues "No way. " said Duke as Kaiba and Gary looked at them In fear " Impossible we've made a clear shot and why they're still battling. " said Kaiba as Alder was ready to speak " That's because we're going to reveal are true combination of teamwork with my garchomp and pegasus's Aerodactyl here and it's time for a final grand finale. " said Alder "final grand finale what did he mean guys. " said jaden as Musa looked closer as it hit her " They're going to use fusion evolution. " said Musa " what? !" said Ash , Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo,luna, Yuya, Yuzu, bbumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo looked at her in shocked " how did you know Musa " said Alexis " because garchomp and Aerodactyl is the complete pokemon for thier fusion evolution. " said Musa as they looked and see the device pegasus and Alder holding "Now garchomp and Aerodactyl merge as one. " said pegasus and Alder as thier two pokemon merge together into a fusion Pokemon Garodactyl appeared as they looked at thier pokemon " how is it possible? How can you merge your pokemon together. " said Kaiba " because it's called fusion evolution Kaiba boy now the grand finale. " said pegasus "Garodactyl dragon storm!" said Alder as Garodactyl's wings start glowing and then flapin as a huge hurricane of a dragon appeared and strike at mega blastiose and blue eyes ultimate dragon and then the referee left the flag "mega blastiose and blue eyes ultimate dragon is unable to battle Garodactyl wins and the winners goes to pegasus and the pokemon champion Alder. " said the referee as the crowd cheer as Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea and thier friends saw the tragic defeat of Seto Kaiba and Gary Oak

"No way. " said joey " they lost the match from them how is it possible? " said mai as Musa begin to answer "Dragon storm one of Garodactyl's strongest attack only used in thier fusion form. " said Musa as Ash knew the pokemon duel monsters world tournament won't start till two days and it'll give them enough time to think of a strategy to beat pegasus and Alder in the finals as the shadow emperor and his team darkness are waiting for the time till two days as well also Bandit Keith, weevil underwood and Rex Raptor are ready till Ash and yugi face the shadow emperor and reach the top to face pegasus and Alder as the true duel begins in the guest room of pegasus castle as Jaden sees a spirit of the old friend "Jaden, I See You Made New Friends, You're With Ash Ketchum The Champion Of Regions & Yugi Moto The King Of Games, I See You Reunited With Alexis Too." Professor Banner's Spirit Said As He Appeared By Jaden's Side Next To His Cat Pharaoh.

Hey, It's Professor Banner, Hi Professor Banner." Alexis Said With A Smile As She Can See Him.

I Was Never Here." Professor Banner's Spirit Said As He Disappeared Looking Shocked That Alexis Can See Him.

Don't Bother Man, I Can See You Perfectly Well." Ash & Yugi Said Smiling.

So Can We." Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn,Bloom, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Bianca, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Mai, Rebecca, Duke, Serenity, Vivian, Yusei, Leo, Luna, Akiza, Crow, Yuma, Tori, Yuya ,Yuza , musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf,Miho, naruto, edward, and leo Said Smiling.

I Thought I Was The Only 1 Who Can See You." Jaden Said Smiling As Professor Banner Reappeared, This Time With Atem, Yubel & Winged Kuriboh.

Looks Like They Can See You Banner & Winged Kuriboh, It's Good To See You Again My Old Friend." Atem Said. As they're talking Ash notice joey's on the phone "Hello, Yeah, I Like To Order 1,000 Pepperoni Pizza's With Double Cheese & Meatballs, Delivered Here To Duelist Kingdom." Joey Said On The Phone.

(10 Minutes Later)

Here's Your Pizza's Man." The Pizza Man Said With A Goofy Smile."

WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WE DIDN'T ORDER ANY PIZZA'S & I'M NOT A MAN I'M THE CREATOR OF DUEL MONSTERS!" Pegasus Shouted Angrily.

Oh, I Get It, Here's "Your Pizza's Creator Of Duel Monsters." The Pizza Man Said With A Goofy Smile.

Pegasus Growled. "

KEMO, CROQUET, PAY UP!" Pegasus Ordered His 2 Trusted Bodyguards."

Uh, Okay." Both Kemo & Croquet Said As Kemo Was Paying For The Pizza's & Croquet Took The Pizza's. As they looked at Joey

"JOEY! !" Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo shouted at Joey

 **Now they reach to pegasus collisum as they see Kaiba and Gary's lost from pegasus and Alder our heroes are going to prepared for the pokemon duel monsters world tournament till two days as thier training of the pokemon duel monsters world tournament begins**

 **Review**


	23. virtual crisis

**Chapter 23**

 **Virtual crisis**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and yugioh**

After tthier encounter with Bakura's evil spirit our heroes made it to pegasus castle as they enteredinto pegasus collisum as they watched Seto Kaiba and Gary Oak battle pegasus and the pokemon champion Alder as thier battle continues as Seto Kaiba summons the blue eyes ultimate dragon and Gary Oak call upon his blastiose as he mega evolve to mega blastiose as they thought victory came as they see that pegasus and Alder merged garchomp and Aerodactyl into Garodactyl as they defeated Seto Kaiba and Gary Oak but now Ash ketchum and Yugi muto must start training for the pokemon duel monsters world tournament till two days as they're getting ready for the battle against pegasus and Alder not to mention the shadow emperor

 **Sometimes it's hard to know**

 **which way you're supposed to call**

 **Deep inside you know it's gone**

 **If you follow your heart**

 **You gonna learn to**

 **Stand up**

 **You believe in yourself**

 **Stand Up**

 **Get ready to fight**

 **For long**

 **We're friends for life**

 **And if we come together as one**

 **Complete the quest**

 **That we begun**

 **We will the battle**

 **The world tournament battles**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **The shadow appeared was Ash and Pikachu**

 **( The virtual crisis )**

As they're inside the guest room of pegasus castle our heroes are getting prepared for the pokemon duel monsters world tournament till two days as Ash, Dawn, yugi and Tea are outside enjoying thier ice cream "this ice cream is delicious. " said Tea as she was enjoying her strawberry Marple as Dawn sees Ash and yugi are thinking of the new strategy of how are they going to win against pegasus and Alder with thier fusion evolution pokemon Garodactyl "Ash is there any chance of us going to defeat Garodactyl in the battle. " said yugi as Ash was thinking but he then has one idea "yugi back in my time at battles I always think of training and think strong to win I believe in my heart and friendship of my pokemon and that's what are we going to do. " said Ash as they see iris running to them " Hey guys think glad I found you. " said iris " Whoa iris what's a rush? " said Ash as she show them the flyer of the virtual machine that allows trainers/duelists to enter the new virtual game of catching pokemon and face the evil king of the shadows to save the world from his wrath "you guys can enter in and win the game that pegasus and Alder made. " said iris as they're thinking about it as Ash looked at her " iris you do realize that we need some training for the pokemon duel monsters world tournament. " said Ash " I know but think of it as a training exercise for new strategy against Pegasus and Alder. " said iris

" I don't know Iris I have a feeling that this game is bad news. " said yugi as he and Ash were dragged by Dawn & Tea as they're heading to the new virtual game "come on Ash and yugi it won't hurt for entering the virtual game. " said Dawn as they made it they see Bloom, Turtwig, Pikachu, piplup, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo at the game room as well but they also see Seto Kaiba, mokuba and Gary in here as well "are you sure about this brother. " said Mokuba as he looked at his little brother " I'm positive if we train hard we can find a way to defeat Garodactyl next time till the next pokemon duel monsters world tournament. " said Kaiba as they see Ash, yugi and thier friends coming inside "Hi guys great to see you again and hi Bonnie" said Mokuba " Hi mokuba " said Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi , Tea and thier friends but Max just turned away from mokuba " he's still as his jealous self. " said yugi " I'm afraid that's a yes. " said Ash " I guess you're entering the virtual game as well yugi but I can still defeat you here. " said Kaiba as he was inside the virtual capsule. "Well I guess I'll head inside the capsule. " said yugi as they wish him good luck as he went inside the capsule

As yugi looked around and see the virtual world is different now with pokemon and duel monsters in there as he notice he can only use his duel monsters cards and sceptile as he went wondering "Wow this world is better than before. "said yugi " scept. " ssaid sceptile as they see Kaiba along with his garchomp "Well yugi it seems we have meet again. " said Kaiba as he's going to duel him till they see a wild rhyhorn appeared " Now this is even better garchomp rock smash. " said Kaiba as his garchomp was using rock smash and hit rhyhorn "Now go pokeball " said Kaiba as he throw his pokeball and caught rhyhorn then they see deep sea warrior came and "What's this. " said Kaiba " Why Kaiba my old friend I bet you haven't forgotten us. " said deep sea warrior as judge man appeared and trapped yugi and Kaiba in the game arcade the gang notice the pain in yugi and Kaiba " YUGI!" Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Tea,joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo shouted "SETO!" said Mokuba as they looked and that's a relief they're still alive "Why they're not waking up. " said serena as they notice Tea was shivering in fear " it's happening again. " said Tea as Dawn looked at Ash " Ash you think that. " said Dawn as Ash looked at the system. " it's been infected by the virus that must be they're back. " said Ash as they're worried about yugi and Kaiba "What are we going to do. " said Bonnie as they see Ash going inside the capsule " We're going to save them. " said Ash as tristen heard them mean that Kaiba too needs rescued "Uh no Ash we're not going to save him too. " said Tristen as Ash looked at him " Look Tristen I know you hate him so much but he's also mokuba's brother. " said Ash as he sees mokuba, Jaden, Gary, and Max are coming too " mind we tag along Ash" said Gary as he smirked " you bet. " said Ash as Dawn came to him " I'm coming with you too " said Dawn as she went inside the capsule As tea came to her friends " make sure you come back guys." said Tea " we will. " said Ash as they enter the virtual world as they looked closer it looks just like thier home Kanto

"We should keep going and find yugi and Kaiba " said Ash as they continue on thier search as they see a village that was familiar to mokuba " Hey that's the village that yugi told you about Ash. " said Mokuba as Ash did remember that yugi told him stories about this village in the virtual world when Kaiba was in danger once as they decided to go there as the villagers remember mokuba and he introduced Ash, Dawn, jaden, gary and max to them they explained to the tribe leader about yugi was captured as she told them who took him and Kaiba " then it was that king pegasus and Alder design was behind this. " said Jaden " yes but the only way to defeat him and save the legendary hero is the prophecy of the aura guardian as told in stories. " said the elder "Wait the aura guardian in the prophecy is me. " said Ash as she nodded and they're in the other room and wear battles armor and uniforms as they see Ash wears the uniform similar to sir Aaron "Wow you look great Ash " said Mokuba " Thanks now we should get going. " said Ash " You heard Ash let's get going. " said Dawn as they're traveling to the dark castle to fight the dark king then they heard someone popping out the bush and Mokuba regonized the boy "Noah" said Mokuba as noah looked "Mokuba." said Noah as they hugged and Ash came to them "Noah meet Ash, Ash meet Noah."said Mokuba "nice to meet you Noah." said Ash as noah did the same and told them where to find yugi and kaiba here as Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Jaden, Gary, Max, Noah, and Mokuba sees the castle and enter they pass through traps and they see yugi and Kaiba in chains "YUGI! " Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Jaden and Max shouted "SETO! " Gary and mokuba shouted as they're reaching for them " not so fast my guests. " said the dark king as he sealed yugi and kaiba in the shield as they lookedat the king "I see you made it to the castle and come all this way to rescue Yugi muto and Seto Kaiba. " said the dark king

"Let them go " said Ash as the king looked at him " Oh I'll let them go till you face me to a duel. " said the dark king as he activate his poke disk " then I accept. " said Ash as he activate his poke disk but he realized something wasn't right as Ash was trapped in the dome "What's this. " said Ash " Now your playing by his rules. " said a voice as the other on appeared " yes you have to face all six of us at once because the dark king will choose us as his Deck masters. " as the dark king appeared with five monsters that can talk "once I finish you off I'll gain control of my step son's body as my own. " said the dark king as Ash heard those words and learn thier true identities "Wait a minute you're those maniacs that trap them in that virtual world. " said Ash as the dark king removed his helmet and reveal to be Kaiba's stepfather and the big five "it seems you figure it out but you won't live to tell the tale as we summon those monsters. " as they call upon the five headed dragon and exodia the forbidden one " Impossible you can't summon exodia in the field with a monster. " said Ash " true but I break the rules. " said Kaiba as Ash choose Dark Magician, Dark magican girl, red-eyes black dragon and blue eyes white dragon as his deck masters "Let's see you dodge this blue eyes white dragon white lighting attack. " said Ash as his blue eyes white dragon is ready to attack till "Activate trap card dragon capture jar. " said the big five as the jar appeared and capture his blue eyes white dragon " no way. " said Ash as everyone looked "hey that's not fair. " said Max " they cheated. " said Dawn as Ash looked at them " they have trap cards everywhere but what could I do. " said Ash " Ash there's still a chance to win you must summon your Zekrom and Slifer the sky dragon that yugi give you. " said Dark Magician girl as Ash remembered his own Slifer the sky dragon as he picked itpup "so you give up. " said Kaiba " not really . " said Ash as they look at him. " I sacrifice red-eyes black dragon and Dark Magician to summon my secret weapon Slifer the sky dragon. " said Ash as the dome shown a dark sky as his Slifer the sky dragon appeared " And I choose my powerful pokemon zekrom to help him. " as Ash throw his master ball and reveal zekrom as they looked at them " what are those things " said the big five as Ash looked at them " your worst nightmare zekrom fusion bolt and Slifer the sky dragon destroyed exodia the forbidden one " said Ash as his Slifer the sky dragon and zekrom destroyed five headed dragon and exodia the forbidden one "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! " as the big five we're completely destroyed by the blast as Ash was out of the dome

" Come on guys we're getting them out of here. " said Ash as they're getting yugi and kaiba out of here as Noah came to Ash "Ash I want to thank you for defeated my father. " said Noah as he give Ash the five headed dragon card as a gift "Thanks Noah. " said Ash as he sees Dawn, Piplup, Jaden, Gary, Max and mokuba exiting out with Yugi and Kaiba as he was ready to go till him and Noah sees that Kaiba but you should say monster he transform into is going to attack "I'll destroy you troublemaker and your pokemon for good. " said the monster as Ash looked at him " hey butt ugly yugi beat you once and ill take you down. " said Ash as pikachu leaped and bring out a ginormous electro ball "Ash with pikachu's electricity you will never get out " said Noah as Ash knew he has no choice " pikachu electro ball. " said Ash " Pika chuu! " said pikachu as he release the ginormous electro ball as Ash, pikachu and Noah got out as the ball hit the monster "NOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT AGAIN! " said Kaiba as he was destroyed in the real world Yugi woke up and see Tea hugged him and kissed him " yugi I thought I lost you. " said Tea as thier friends are happy to see him back "what about Ash did he made it. " said Yugi as they think his mind is trapped forever because of pikachu's electricity cause the game to shut down and fried "That means he's gone. " said Dawn as a tear came pooling down as Ash's finger wiped it off " hey Dawn don't cry I'm not dead. " said Ash as they looked and Dawn hugged him and kissed him as pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo hugged him too as they see the secret room opened as mokuba sees Noah woke up from the water capsule As mokuba hugged his stepbrother "Noah what's he doing here. " said Tea as they looked at Ash " it's a long story an very long story. " said Ash

 **Now that Kaiba's stepfather and the big five are gone forever Ash has reunited Noah with Mokuba and Seto Kaiba as they're still getting ready for the pokemon duel monsters world tournament**

 **Review**


	24. Glaciers and Dragons

**Chapter 24**

 **Glaciers and Dragons Musa vs Iris**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and yugioh**

After Seto Kaiba and Gary Oak's defeat by pegasus and Alder Ash and yugi are training for the pokemon duel monsters world tournament as iris shown then the virtual world game that pegasus and Alder,made they watched yugi and kaiba enter first as they see thier minds are trapped as Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Jaden, Gary, Maxand mokuba are going to rescue them as they met Seto and Mokuba's stepbrother Noah as they enter the castle and encounter the dark king who was revealed to be Seto Kaiba and Mokuba's stepfather and along with the big five to help as they challenge Ash to the duel but Ash wins and was going to get yugi and kaiba out as Kaiba's monster form appeared and was going to attack but Ash and pikachu have defeated and return to the real world along with Noah as the pokemon duel monsters world tournament starts now

 **Sometimes it's hard to know**

 **which way you're supposed to call**

 **Deep inside you know it's gone**

 **If you follow your heart**

 **You gonna learn to**

 **Stand up**

 **You believe in yourself**

 **Stand Up**

 **Get ready to fight**

 **For long**

 **We're friends for life**

 **And if we come together as one**

 **Complete the quest**

 **That we begun**

 **We will the battle**

 **The world tournament battles**

 **Pokemon yugioh**

 **The shadow appeared was Dawn and piplup**

 **( Glaciers and Dragons Musa vs Iris )**

After thier trip to the virtual world Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi and Tea are now in pegasus collisum to watch the battles as they see how good they're doing "Wow joey's doing great. " said yugi as they see joey and Wartortle won against Trip as they offered a hand shake "hey great battle your serperior is great. " said joey " Thanks joey your wartortle is great as well. " said trip as he leaves then they see Jaden, Georgia, Yusei, yuma, Mako tsunami, and the shadow emperor in the finals with Ash, Dawn, Bloom, yugi and Tea " Wow so who you which other two will enter as well. " said Tea " I don't know Tea " said Dawn as they heard the announcer "electivire is unable to battle Frozynoir wins and the winner goes to Musa " said the announcer as look at Musa waving and hugged froslass and gardivoir " looks like Musa is in the finals. " said Ash as they heard another announcement "hitmonlee is unable to battle Dragonite wins and the winner goes to Iris " said the announcer as they see iris waving as well "wow iris made it too. " said Dawn as they see pegasus and Alder came to the balcony "attention everyone now we have our final contenstance all ready for the final round and here's our chart of the pokemon duel monsters world tournament as they see the screen and looked at the charts and see wwho's going to face each other Ash and Dawn vs Geogia and ursula yugi and Tea vs Yusei and jaden Bloom vs Bandit kieth Joey vs. Yuma, Mako tsunami vs the shadow emperor, and Musa vs Iris as they're shocked of hearing two names "What? ! How did BanditKeith and ursula what are they doing in the tournament. " said Ash and Dawn as Musa and iris saw thier names "Well it looks like we're going to compete against each other. " said Musa

In pegasus castle Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho , naruto, edward and Leo are chatting and laughing as they knew that the finals are ready till tomorrow as Ash was thinking about the challenges they have against other trainers and duelists outsideof the Window "Well this is it we've made it to the pokemon duel monsters world tournament but I couldn't have made thanks with the help of my new friends Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya and Yuzu and it's great to see my old friends and Dawn again. " said Ash as yugi came to Ash " hey Ash thinking of the pokemon duel monsters world tournament. " said yugi as Ash looked at his friend "yes but we'll make it to the finals. " said Ash " Pika " said pikachu " Then let's give it all we got. " said yugi as morning came they went inside the pegasus collisum and watch to see who's going to battle first as pegasus and Alder shows up "welcome again we're going to reveal our contestants are Musa vs Iris and Mako tsunami vs the shadow emperor " Alright mako's going to face the shadow emperor " said misty as they see Musa and iris going first "Alright let the battle begin. " said the announcer

" Alright garchomp I choose you. " said iris as her Garchomp appeared in the field as Musa brings out her pokeball " abomosnow go for it. " said Musa as abomosnow appeared " Well you're going to use ice type ha garchomp dragon rage. " said iris as Garchomp fires dragon rage at abomosnow and hit it as the smoke clears they see its mega abomosnow now as iris sees the mega stone on the music note necklace "you thought I don't have mega evolution now it's my turn mega abomosnow ice beam. " said Musa as her mega abomosnow fires ice beam and it was super effective as Garchomp still up. " wow they're still up. " said Dawn " I say. " said ursula as they see her with kieth "ursula what brings you here. " said may as they see Bandit Kieth with her " just ran to my uncle kieth " said ursula as she hugged kieth " UNCLE! " Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho , naruto, edward and Leo shouted " That's right I'm entering the pokemon duel monsters world tournament along with my niece ursula here to compete. " said Bandit Keith as they watch the battle as iris have a plan "Garchomp giga impact. " said iris as Garchomp leaped to the air then he going to charge with pink aura appeared iris thought she's going to win till "hyper beam. " said Musa as mega abomosnow fires hyper beam and hit garchomp as the smoke clears garchomp fainted " Garchomp is unable to battle mega abomosnow wins. " said the announcer as iris saw it "Return garchomp. " said iris as she returned her Garchomp to her pokeball then she picks up another ball " go hydreigon. " said iris as hydreigon appeared in the field as "hydreigon dragon pulse. " said iris as hydreigon fires dragon pulse at mega abomosnow and fainted and change back "abomosnow is unable to battle hydreigon wins. " said the announcer as everyone cheered on the battle

" Return abomosnow. " said Musa as she returned her abomosnow "admit I got Better. " said iris as Musa smirked " That's what you think froslass and gardivoir come out. " said Musa as froslass and gardivoir came out "Now time for fusion evolution. " said Musa as she activate her device and turned froslass and gardivoir into Frozynoir "Oh dear. " said iris " Now Frozynoir crystal blades. " said Musa as Frozynoir'shands turned crystal blades and strikes at hydreigon in the super effective as hydreigon fainted "hydreigon is unable to battle Frozynoir wins. " said announcer then iris smirked " Now Dragonite go. " said iris as Dragonite appeared in the field " Wow there's going to be a clash here everyone. " said joey as they see eye to eye of them as they start fighting as Frozynoir still use crystal blades and keeps fighting as iris ready for the perfect time "Now dragonite flamethrower. " said iris as Dragonite use flamethrower at Frozynoir and fainted and change back " Froslassand gardivoir is unable to battle Dragonite wins. " said the announcer as everyone cheered "I don't believe it iris defeat the fusion evolution pokemon." said Dawn " Yeah. " said Tea as Ash knew it's not over. " something isn't right about. " said Ash as iris was going to celebrate till she sees a lock on target on dragonite "where did lock on come from. " as iris looked and see regice the legendary Pokémon from hoenn "regice but how. " said iris " me and regice thought in so many battles in the duelist kingdom,sinnoh and unova now you're going to see true battle. " said Musa as she smiled so is iris " bring it on "said iris as thier battle continues between dragonite and regice starts battling "dragonite use Dragon pulse. " said iris " regice ice beam. " said Musa as thier attacks collide and the smoke appeared then it clears they see dragonite fainted " Dragonite is unable to battle regice wins and the winner goes to Musa " said announcer as everyone cheered on her victory "Alright she's going to the next round. " said serenity as they see Musa and iris "you did great iris " said Musa " Thanks you too musa. " said iris as they hear the other announcment

"Mako tsunami is out of the game and the winner goes to the shadow emperor " said the announcer as Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho , naruto, edward and Leo heard in shocked as they ran to the field and see Mako tsunami hurt as the shadow emperor look at Ash and yugi " don't worry you two are next once we meet in the semi finals if there's anymore of your friends going to helpyou they'll share the same fate as Mako tsunami " said the shadow emperor darken as he left then Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi and Tea helped him up and took him to thier room as misty puts a cloth on his head and Mako tsunami wakes up and sees Ash, Dawn, yugi, tea and thier friends in thier room "Mako how are you feeling. " said misty " bit better but thanks misty " said Mako as misty blushed "We'll leave you alone. " said Ash as they head out of the room as misty asked him what happened as he's ready to speak " misty Ash and yugi must win against the shadow emperor I see his dark pokemon and duel monsters they're more stronger I've never seen anything like it and there's no chance that trainers and duelists will beat he told me his plan that he's going to use the powers of darkness to take over our world. " said Mako tsunami as misty was terrified by those words as the only ones that heard it was Ash, Dawn, Bloom,yugi, tea, jaden, yusei and Yuma "You hear that Ash. " said Dawn " Yes an dark energy that can be used on pokemon and duel monsters. " said Ash " But how is it possible? " said Bloom as jaden was ready to talk "That's what we need to tell you guys about when I was at my timeline yusei and Yuma came to me and wants me to join them to find you guys to warn you about the darkness that is threaten to destroy our world and replaced it with darkness and chaos. " said jaden " That's right which involves with the shadow emperor and his team darkness " said yusei " if that's true then what are we going to do. " said Tea as Ash and yugi then made thier decision "We're going to the semi finals and defeat the shadow emperor and team darkness then we face pegasus and Alder. " said Ash

 **Now that our heroes learn team darkness's plans they must keep winning the pokemon duel monsters world tournament and reach to the semi finals and defeat the shadow emperor as the fate of the world begins now**

 **Review**


	25. team battle tournament

**Chapter 25**

 **Team battles Ash and Dawn vs Georgia and Ursula**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and yugioh**

After thier adventure in the virtual world our heroes are now starting the pokemon duel monsters world tournament as they see everyone including the shadow emperor have made it to the finals as they're watching musa is up against iris and Mako tsunami is facing the shadow emperor as the two start fighting mega abomosnow defeats garchomp, hydreigon defeats mega abomosnow, Frozynoir defeats hydreigon, dragonite defeated Frozynoir and now it went into the clash as Dragonite is up against regice as they're battles continues on as Musa wins the battle but thier celebration didn't last as they heard Mako tsunami is defeated by the shadow emperor as he tells Ash and yugi that he'll see them in the semi finals as Mako tsunami told misty about the shadow cards he used on the pokemon and duel monsters and his to take over the world with that power as jaden, yusei and Yuma told Ash and yugi about that same news too then Ash and yugi are going to the semi finals and face the shadow emperor and challenge pegasus and Alder as thier battle of the pokemon duel monsters world tournament continues

 **Sometimes it's hard to know (Ash, Dawn, yugi and Tea are running at the fieldsl**

 **which way you're supposed to call (Ash and yugi battles weevil and rex )**

 **Deep inside you know it's gone (team darkness and thier leader the shadow emperor in the shadows )**

 **If you follow your heart (Bloom, turtwig, Joey, Tristan, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo are at the skies )**

 **You gonna learn to (pikachu, piplup, Turtwig, sceptile and sylveon standing )**

 **Stand up (Seto Kaiba, gary Oak, and Mokuba are at the mountains )**

 **You believe in yourself (Ash, Dawn, Bloom, yugi and Tea summon Blue eyes white dragon, Dark Magician and three dark Magician girls to battle )**

 **Stand Up (Deila, professor Oak, Solomon muto, Johanna, and Cynthia are watching them )**

 **Get ready to fight (Bandit Keith, weevil underwood and Rex Raptor are hot on thier trail.)**

 **For long (pegasus and Alder along with thier fusion evolution pokemon Garodactyl )**

 **We're friends for life (Ash and Dawn kissed and yugi and Tea kissed )**

 **And if we come together as one (Waspinator and hunter J hunting Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea and thier friends )**

 **Complete the quest (then Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo traveling to duelist kingdom to pegasus castle )**

 **That we begun (Ash and yugi face to face against the shadow emperor )**

 **We will the battle (then a mystery figure with a gogoat watching )**

 **The world tournament battles (Ash, Dawn, Bloom, yugi and Tea in the stand posed )**

 **Pokemon yugioh (pikachu, piplup, Turtwig , sceptile and sylveon leaped in laughter)**

 **The shadow appeared was Yugi and Sceptile**

 **( Team battle Ash and Dawn vs Georgia and Ursula )**

After tthe battle between Musa and Iris our heroes are now getting everything ready for Ash and Dawn's team battle against Georgia the dragon buster and the coordinator ursula as they watched Ash and Dawn practice "Wow thier teamwork is unstoppable. " said Tea " That's true Ash and Dawn used thier teamwork during thier journey in Kanto. " said Bloom as Tea was amazed of thier story of teamwork "something tells me that Ash was more stronger than ever of pokemon battles and now duel monsters how did he just like his father Yuki ketchum. " said yugi as Joey remember that name when he was a small kid "I remember Yuki ketchum all my life yugi that trainer is my hero and he's lot stronger than any other trainer in the regions but I heard that Yuki ketchum once did duel monsters before. " said joey " he did joey " said serena " ye s. " as the flashback shown "during when duel monsters are made there was a trainer that came to the tournament during when pegasus has the Millennium eye they see a raichu with him during he appeared he have face many duelists In the field and then he faced Bandit Keith " said joey " WHA BANDIT KEITH! " said Mai joey nodded "that battle was so intense they continue to fight and then the battle ended as Yuki summon Blue eyes white dragon and won the duel pegasus want Yuki ketchum to face him than he denied his offer he than said to him "it's not fight against you pegasus I bet my son will face you in the duel someday but only time can tell. " said Yuki ketchum as he left the tournament end flashback "wow the legendary Pokémon trainer Yuki ketchum here all this time. " said Tea " I sure wish Ash heard your story Joey" said Brock " I already have guys. " said Ash as they see him and Dawn " I didn't know your father is a duelist Ash " said Dawn " No I didn't know either. " said Ash as they head back to pegasus castle

In pegasus castle Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo are all ready to watch Ash and Dawn to face Georgia and Ursula to a team battle in the pokemon duel monsters world tournament in pegasus collisum "Man I can't wait to watch Ash and Dawn to battle Georgia and Ursula. " said Alexis " That's right so who's the next competeters in the next field " said Tea as Brock and Tracey look and see the names "It's yugi and you against yusei and Jaden. " said Tracey as yugi looked at the time "That's our cue Tea " said yugi " That's right see you guys. " said Tea as they're heading to the stadium as the gang are leaving they notice serenity is standing "are you coming sis. " said Joey as she looked at her brother "don't worry I'll catch up. " said Serenity as they keep going while she's ready to go till "Uncle Kieth i don't want to cheat. " said Ursula as she's talking to Keith " you have to ursula once you used that slot machine monster to take out Ash and Dawn you will reach for the semi finals. " said kieth as ursula has no choice and go to the field then weevil underwood and Rex Raptor have arrived with the explosives. " Ah boss our you sure this is necessary. " said rex " Yes you moron if it didn't go as planned then we blow up the stadium with Ash, Dawn, yugi and Tea with it. " said kieth as serenity heard it she's going to warn them about the explosives but she was caught by Rex's tyrantrum as they looked at her " Well Well we got us a spy tie her up you two we don't want her to warn her friends. " said kieth as weevil underwood and Rex Raptor tied Serenity up and they left to watch the tournament as Bloom, Turtwig, Joey, Tristan, Duke, mai, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo along with Mokuba and Noah watching "Oh Bonnie meet my stepbrother Noah and Noah this is Bonnie. " said Mokuba as Bonnie looked at Noah "nice to meet you Noah. " said Bonnie " my it's nice to meet you for a pretty girl like you Bonnie " said Noah as Bonnie blushed but made Max and mokuba steamed and Jealous of Noah's charm then they see Ash and Dawn are in the field as the announcer appeared "Alright let the battle begin. " said Announcer then Ash and Dawn activate thier poke disks so did Georgia and Ursula "I summon cyber harpie sisters in attack mode " said Georgia as cyber harpie sisters are in the field " I place a card face down and summon Deep sea warrior in attack. " said Ursula as Deepsea warrior appeared in the field then Ash and Dawn draw out two cards " I placed two cards face down and summon sword stalker in attack mode " said Ash as sword stalker appeared in the field " I summon fairy archer in attack mode " said Dawn as fairy archer appeared in the field " Interesting this is going to easy then I thought now Deep Sea warrior destroy Fairy archer. " said ursula as deep sea warrior is going to attack "Ursula don't. " said Georgia as Ash has a right time "Activate trap card attack guidance armor. " said Ash as he summons Attack guidance armor was on cyber harpie lady #1 " A trap card. " said Ursula as her deep sea warrior destroy cyber harpie lady #1 " you idiot he placed a trap card. " said Georgia as she looked at Ash " You'll pay for that I'll activate my spell card monster reborn to bring my cyber harpie lady #1 back. " said Georgia as her cyber harpie lady #1 came back

Then Ash draws out two cards out of his hand " I summon celtic guardian in attack mode " said Ash as celtic guardian appeared in the field " celtic guardian ha too bad you're going to loose Dawn's fairy archer once I command my cyber harpie sisters " said Georgia as her cyber harpie sisters are going to strike fairy archer "not so fast I summon my spell card jar of greed that allows me to draw 2 cards and I summon sonata the melodius diva of fantasia " said Dawn as sonata the melodius diva of fantasia appeared in the field " Now sonata the melodius diva of fantasia attack the cyber harpie sisters " said Dawn as sonata the melodius diva of fantasia strikes the cyber harpie sisters and they're destroyed " No way. " said Georgia but ursula now draws out her card and see the slot machine monster "I can't do this but it'll make my uncle kieth happy. " said ursula "I summon slot machine monster in attack mode " said ursula as the slot machine monster appeared to the field " so that's slot machine monster that yugi mentioned that joey faced against Bandit Kieth. " Thought Ash as Georgia brings out her pokeball " beartic I choose you. " said Georgia as her beartic appeared to the field " Beartic we gonna be careful about him. " Thought Dawn as they see the battle getting interesting as they continue "Beartic blizzard. " said Georgia as beartic blows a blizzard storm and destroyed fairy archer "heytthat's not fair. " said Mai " rules are the rules Mai " said Serena as May notice that serenity hasn't "where could serenity be she's never miss the match guys. " said May as they believe that May's right "we gonna find her guys i hope she's not hurt. " said Joey as Bloom and May stopped joey " We'll find her joey " said Bloom " yes you just watch the battle. " said May as joey smiled "Thanks guys. " said Joey as the two went to find serenity as Ash and Dawn draw out two cards " I summon axe raider in attack mode " said Ash as Axe raider appeared in the field " I summon saggi the dark clown in attack mode " said Dawn as saggi the dark clown appeared in the field " And I place one card face down and end my turn " said Dawn " something isn't right about saggi the dark clown and Dawn's face down card as if. " Thought ursula as Georgia had enough of this "I have no time for games beartic ice punch. " said Georgia as beartic's going to strike saggi the dark clown till "Georgia don't. " said ursula but it's too late as saggi was destroyed but noticed thier deck is infected "my cards but how. " said Georgia "she used the deck virus trap card Georgia as a combo move. " then she looked at Ash and Dawn " lucky I have a spell card "lucky seven's once I activate all three my slot machine monster will destroy your monsters. " said ursula

In the basement Bloom and May went to find serenity as they look and look once they reach other floor they found serenity tied up "SERENITY! " Bloom and May shouted as they run to her and untied her " What are you doing here tied and who did that to you. " said May " Bandit Keith, weevil underwood and Rex Raptor did and they're planning to cheat by giving ursula his extra lucky seven's cards hidden in her glove. " said serenity as they heard it "We're gonna tell this to our friends. " said Bloom " No we're not done yet. " said serenity " what do you mean? " said may as serenity points the explosives close under at the field where Ash and Dawn are facing Georgia and Ursula "kieth's planning to blow upthe field with his niece in here if she loose the duel. " said serenity as they're shocked of hearing what serenity said "We're going to disarmed those explosives and Serenity call officer Jenny with the police and tell her about Bandit Keith, weevil underwood and Rex Raptor " said Bloom as serenity nodded as she went up the level and straight to outside meanwhile with the battle as Ash brings out his pokeball" Go Greninja. " said Ash as Greninja appeared in the field" gGreninja water shruiken" said Ash as Greninja used water shruiken at beartic and went ko " beartic is unable to battle Greninja wins. " said Announcer as Georgia saw that "beartic return. " said Georgia as she returned beartic to her pokeball then Dawn notice ursula brings out the lucky seven's card out of her sleeve "Ash I think ursula's going to cheat. " Whispered Dawn as Ash nodded they then draw out two cards " I placed a card face down and I sacrifice sonata the melodius diva and my curse of dragon to summon Dark Magician girl " said Dawn as her Dark Magician girl appeared in the field " now is my turn I sacrifice my Axe raider and sword stalker to summon my blue eyes white dragon " said Ash as his Blue eyes white dragon appeared in the field " Interesting but too bad that I'm summoning my other lucky seven's card to boost my slot machine monster "said ursula as her slot machine monster was boosted up as kieth was watching "That's my niece. " said kieth as he has the trigger to activate the explosives if she loose the match then it worried the gang "Man if ursula's going to use other lucky seven's card they'll loose. " said Tristen then joey smirked " don't worry they got this. " said joey

As Ash then activate his face down card " I see your skills Ursula but I activate my polymerization. " said Ash as ursula sees it " polymerization. " said ursula " yes that allows dark Magician girl and blue eyes white dragon merge into the Dragon Dark Magician girl " said Dawn as they see Dark Magician girl but has blue eyeswhite dragon armor on and her staff has blue eyes white Dragon's head "wow I didn't know they can do that. " said Iris as they see thier monster as ursula was going to activate the other lucky seven's card to the field " You may have your strongest monster but I also have my other lucky seven's card and your history. " said ursula as she sees a smirk on thier faces " activate spell card De-spell. " said Ash and Dawn as they activate thier three face down cards and reveal to be De-spell cards "Ah that means. " said ursula " it means your lucky seven's cards are gone. " said Dawn as her three cards are send to the graveyard "NOW DRAGON DARK MAGICIAN GIRL DARK LIGHTING MAGIC ATTACK! ! " Ash and Dawn Shouted as Dragon Dark Magician girl fires her attack on slot machine monster and was defeated " Georgia and Ursula are out of the match and the winners goes to Ash ketchum and Dawn Berlitz. " said announcer as everyone cheered on thier victory as Kieth saw what happened "grrr if you can do it right you'll have to do it yourself. " yelled Bandit Keith as he's going to activate the trigger as ursula was going to warn Ash and Dawn " ASH, DAWN UNDER THE STADIUM THERE'S EXPLOSIVES! " Yelled Ursula as everyone heard and see Bandit Kieth "That's right and I'm not afraid to use it if there's no stopping that trainer then I'll blow him up so long fools. " said kieth as push the button but nothing happened "WHAT YOU IDIOTS SAID THIER ALL ACTIVATE! " Yelled Bandit Keith " But we did. " said weevil underwood and Rex Raptor as they see Bloom, May, and Serenity shown up with the deactivate explosives "how did you. " said kieth " serenity told us and we brought you a present. " said May as they saw officer trudge and officer Jenny with the police "Bandit Keith ,weevil underwood and Rex Raptor you're under arrest for trying to kill Ash ketchum and Dawn Berlitz. " said officer Jenny as Weevil underwood and Rex Raptor came to them "please take us far away from him. " said weevil " Yeah he's a physcho. " said rex raptor as the police took weevil underwood and Rex Raptor and officer trudge and officer Jenny handcuffed kieth as they took them away

then ursula came to Ash and Dawn " hey you guys I'm sorry for what I did was wrong you see I didn't know that my uncle is trying to kill me too. " said ursula as she was crying then Ash and Dawn helped her out "Hey we forgive you we know what your uncle did is wrong but you just have to don't give up till it's over. " said Dawn as ursula was happy to hear that "Thanks Ash and Dawn now I'm going to start traveling again and farewell. " said ursula as she was running then they heard Yugi and Tea made too but felt bad for jaden and yusei lost but they don't care they just have fun then they see pegasus and Alder "attenion everyone now we show our next chart for the semi finals and here they are. " said pegasus as they see joey vs musa "and now we're going to reveal for the Last." said alder as they see Ash and yugi vs the shadow emperor as Ash and yugi looked at that monster and there's eye to eye of them "just you wait shadow emperor we're going to beat you in the finals. " Thought Ash as they're heading back to pegasus castle

 **Now that they made it to the semi finals our heroes are now in face to face but who will win and make it to challenge pegasus and Alder**

 **Review**


	26. Ash and yugi vs the shadow emperor

**Chapter 27**

 **Ash and yugi vs the shadow emperor the fusion showdown**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and yugioh**

After musa and iris's battle our heroes are now watching the team battles as Ash and Dawn are facing Georgia and Ursula just as serenity was going to meet up with the others she sees Bandit Keith,weevil underwood and Rex Raptorare pplanning to let ursula to cheat then heard if she loose the match they'll blow up the stadium with Ash, Dawn, Georgia and Ursula with it but serenity got caught while she's going to warn them as the battle starts and the match went excitement but Bloom and May are searching for serenity as they found her but serenity warned them about the explosives and thier going to disarmed those explosives back at the battle Ash and Dawn won the team battle and found that ursula was cheating but kieth activate the trigger but noticed that Bloom, may and Serenity appeared with the deactivate explosives along with officer trudge and officer Jenny with the police and arrested Bandit Keith, weevil underwood and Rex Raptor as the semi finals begins

 **sometimes it's hard to know (Ash, Dawn, yugi and Tea are running at the fieldsl**

 **which way you're supposed to call (Ash and yugi battles weevil and rex )**

 **Deep inside you know it's gone (team darkness and thier leader the shadow emperor in the shadows )**

 **If you follow your heart (Bloom, turtwig, Joey, Tristan, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo are at the skies )**

 **You gonna learn to (pikachu, piplup, Turtwig, sceptile and sylveon standing )**

 **Stand up (Seto Kaiba, gary Oak, and Mokuba are at the mountains )**

 **You believe in yourself (Ash, Dawn, Bloom, yugi and Tea summon Blue eyes white dragon, Dark Magician and three dark Magician girls to battle )**

 **Stand Up (Deila, professor Oak, Solomon muto, Johanna, and Cynthia are watching them )**

 **Get ready to fight (Bandit Keith, weevil underwood and Rex Raptor are hot on thier trail.)**

 **For long (pegasus and Alder along with thier fusion evolution pokemon Garodactyl )**

 **We're friends for life (Ash and Dawn kissed and yugi and Tea kissed )**

 **And if we come together as one (Waspinator and hunter J hunting Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea and thier friends )**

 **Complete the quest (then Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo traveling to duelist kingdom to pegasus castle )**

 **That we begun (Ash and yugi face to face against the shadow emperor )**

 **We will the battle (then a mystery figure with a gogoat watching )**

 **The world tournament battles (Ash, Dawn, Bloom, yugi and Tea in the stand posed )**

 **Pokemon yugioh (pikachu, piplup, Turtwig , sceptile and sylveon leaped in laughter)**

 **The shadow appeared was Ash, pikachu, yugi and sceptile**

 **( Ash and yugi vs the shadow emperor the fusion showdown )**

After the team battle our heroes are getting ready for the semi finals as Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo are planning to watch Joey going up against Musa to see who's going to battle pegasus and Alder "wow this is happening. " said Dawn " Yeah we're going to see joey and Musa going to duel for the first time " said Tea as Ash and yugi are going to watch thier friends to duel "hey Ash who do you think who's going to win this battle. " said yugi " I wish I knew yugi but we'll just see who's going to win in the hall Joey and Musa are getting ready for thier match as they looked at each other "Hey Joey guess this is were friends get to fight. " said Musa " Yeah and I bet me and wartortle will beat your fusion evolution. " said joey " I'm not using fusion evolution joey I'll fight you with my regice. " said Musa as they give each other a thumbs up but till they see the shadow emperor standing in thier way "Ah excuse me we're going to have our match here. " said Joey as the shadow emperor look at him " Oh my apologies Joey and Musa I've never see you two coming. " said the shadow emperor as Musa heard what he said of thier names that no one told him about "Wait how did you know about us emperor " said Musa as he looked at them with a pokeball on his hand "We have a long past back at unova when I was helping team plasma with my organization if you remember. " said the shadow emperor as those memories of the unova region made her remember "Wait a minute the only organization I remembered that helped team plasma was team rocket. " said Musa as she's going to transform and bring out her pokeball that holds regice outside of pegasus collisum as they're waiting "Hmm what's taking them so long. " said Bloom " Turt " said turtwig " I don't know Bloom we should see wha..." as Dawn was going to finish her sentence till an explosion shown up then Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea and thier friends are heading there till they see Joey carring musa injured "what happened joey " said mai " is that shadow creep guys he blocked our way and attack us. " said joey as they're taking musa to pegasus castle to thier room as Musa was bandage up and laying on the bed "hey musa how are you feeling. " said may as Tracey puts a bag of ice on her forehead "better and thanks joey for getting us out of here I can say your wartortle is tough. " said Musa " Thanks mew. " said joey using her nickname then they're asking them about the shadow emperor then they heard the announcer

" Everyone we're canceling the match we got word from joey that musa is injured and we begin to start with Ash ketchum and Yugi muto vs the shadow emperor " said the announcer as Ash realized that he sabotage the match so the shadow emperor will face them in the semi finals "yugi we're going to face that creepand win this battle there's no way he's going to do that to our friends. " said Ash as yugi agreed with him and transform into Atem " then let's finished this battle Ash and make it to the finals. " said Atem as they're heading out the door of thier room and head to pegasus collisum as Ash heard Dawn "Ash wait. " Ash turned to her " Musa wants me to give youthis. " said Dawn as she passed the item to Ash as looked and knew what it is " Thanks Dawn " said Ash as Dawn kissed him then the two heroes are in the stadium as they see the shadow emperor " welcome Ash ketchum and Yugi muto now that we're going to face each other and I'll face pegasus and Alder. " said the shadow emperor as Ash is going to ask him one question " Why you sabotage the match that everyone was waiting for." said Ash " I did say if any of your friends going to be in my way will share the same fate as Mako tsunami " said the shadow emperor " and what you did to Musa is wrong. " said Atem back to the crowd there's Dawn, Tea, Serenity, Mai, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, May, Iris, Serena,Yuzu, leaf and Miho in cheerleaders outfits and Bloom was wearing her mother Cynthia's coat " wow you girls are great in the cheerleaders outfits Dawn " said Bloom " Thanks Bloom you're wearing your mother's coat. " said Dawn " Thanks Dawn " said Bloom as they see the battle is starting Then Ash draws out two cards " I summon king's knight in attack mode " said Ash as king's knight in the field " And I place a card face down and end my turn. " said Ash then Atem draws out a card " I summon giant soldier of stone in attack mode " said Atem then they see the shadow emperor draws out his card " I summon the dark card Darkness of the Eclipse. " said the shadow emperor as he summons darkness of the Eclipse "so that's darkness of eclipse that Jaden was telling about. " Thought Ash as they see the Eclipse and spreads Darkness and the shadow emperor draws out two cards " I summon Dark celtic guardian in attack mode " said the shadow emperor as they see the power of the Eclipse turned the Celticguardian into the dark version "Now watch it's true power Dark Celtic guardian attack king's knight. " said the shadow emperor as Dark celtic guardian then Atem smirked " Activate trap card mirror force wall. " said Atem as his mirror force wall was activate and stopped his attack "Impossible I got a clear shot. " said the shadow emperor " Now it's my turn king's knight attack. " Said Ash as king's knight strikes the dark celtic guardian and was destroy " No my gaurdain. " said the shadow emperor

Then Ash draws out a card " I summon Dark blade in attack mode " said Ash as Dark blade appeared in the field back with the gang "GO ASH AND YUGI GO THEY CAN BEAT EM ALL NO ONE CAN! " Dawn, Tea, serenity, mai, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, May, Iris, Serena, Yuzu, leaf, Miho shouted as the others watched "They're gonna win this duel " said Joey as Jaden knew what's going to happen next "don't pushed your luck guys he's waiting for this to happen and once he's summoning oblisk the tormenter and the winged dragon of ra. " said Jaden " He's right there's no telling that he's going to use it. " said Bloom as the shadow emperor smirked " I summon summon skull in attack mode " said the shadow emperor as Dark summon skull appeared "Next I summon the next dark card eyes of oblivion. " said the shadow emperor as that card appeared " once this card is summon it'll destroy any face down card you placed on the field " said the shadow emperor as that card destroyed Ash's sword of destruction. " Dang he knew now I have to think of a strategy. " said Ash " Now that card is out of the way and I'll strike now. " said the shadow emperor " not so fast I summon a trap card trap hole. " said Atem as his trap hole destroy dark summon skull "how can this be first I lost from viradian city gym and then unova region with team plasma I never loose. " said the shadow emperor as his mask was removed then they see his true identity that shocked Ash and his friends "NO WAY! " Dawn, Bloom, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Bianca, and Leaf shouted as Ash looked at him " Impossible I saw you died Giovanni. " said Ash " yes you did see me died and a friend of mine have helped me to get revenge on you and he's got a score to settle with you yugi " said Giovanni as a monster appeared with him as yugi knows what it is " Zorc but I destroy you. " said yugi " Yes now I've returned I'll destroy you and your new friend too then I'll claim what is mine is your millennium puzzle and Ash's millennium heart as well "said Zorc as Ash and yugi sees the darkness is getting stronger "What's going on here. " said Ash " You're playing in my rules of the shadow games. " said Zorc as the shadow games are starting to begin "this is not good. " said Atem as they're preparing for thier ultimate destination "Now it's time to summon the two Egyptian god cards " said Giovanni as Ash and yugi heard what they say " but you can't summon them without a tribute. " yes but not those summons in the shadow games because now I summon obelisk the tormenter and the winged dragon of ra. " said Zorc as the two Egyptian god cards are summoned as fear got control of Ash and yugi " we can't win Ash with those two activate there's no way we can win. " said Yugi as Ash can feel the fear but he has a pendant that Dawn made for him when they're kids and remember those words that he said "No I'm not giving up I beat you once and I'll beat you again as I said to my friends, Pikachu, yugi and Dawn DON'T GIVE UP TILL IT'S OVER! " Yelled Ash as they see the glow coming from the two millennium items "what is this. " said Giovanni "it can't be. " said Zorc

Yugi saw that power and feels it too " Atem that power what's going on. " said yugi as Atem came "It's because of Ash yugi, his friendship, courage, knowledge, hope, will and love is a strongest in his heart. " said Atem as they heard othervoice "you guys need my help. " ssaid Bloom as she appeared with Ash and yugi in her winx form "BLOOM! " Ash and yugi shouted as her Dark Magician girl appeared " perfect I'll get my revenge on both. " Said Giovanni as Zorc looked at him " she's only a girl. " said Zorc as Giovanni looked at him " that girl and her turtwig are the reason that I died with Ash and Dawn oh and don't worry once I get rid of you I'll pay her a visit. " said Giovanni as Ash smirked " I don't think so because I discovered it's weakness of your shadow games . " said Ash as he points at the Eclipse "it's your eclipse. " said Ash then yugi is ready " and I choose sceptile. " said Atem as his sceptile appeared in the field " Now I sacrafice summon skull, Dark blade, and King's knight to summon my three Egyptian god cards Slifer the sky dragon, oblisk the tormenter and the winged dragon of ra. " said Atem as the three Egyptian god cards appeared in the field "Now that yugi summons his Egyptian god cards I choose charizard " said Ash as his charizard appeared " And I summon the exodia the forbidden one " said Ash as he summons the mighty exodia the forbidden one " Now that Ash is done I call out my charizard " said Bloom as her charizard appeared " Now I summon the blue eyes shining Dragon. " said Bloom as her blue eyes shining Dragon appeared in the field " Now the we summon our mega stones. " said Ash as they activate thier mega stones and evolve them into thier mega evolution modes. " now my Egyptian god cards and mega sceptile." said Atem " mega charizard x and exodia the forbidden one. " said Ash " You too mega charizard y and blue eyes shining Dragon. " Said Bloom as thier Monsters and pokemon charge "DESTROY DARKNESS OF THE ECLIPSE! " Ash, Bloom and Yugi Shouted As they destroyed the Eclipse and the darkness is gone with the two Egyptian god cards " Alright they beaten the dark cards. " said Dawn " Well Giovanni and Zorc without your card you're nothing. " said Ash " Alright I knew the boss will win. " said Edward as joey looked at him " wow you call him boss for a short guy. " said joey as edward looking at him with a irritating look " I'M NOT A SHORT GUY YOU DWEEB I'M STILL GROWING. " said edward as Leonardo knocked him out with a sleep hold "Thanks Leo. " Said Dawn " don't mention hisbbrother Alphonse did tell him to calm down. " said Leo as they see Giovanni laughing "this is not good. " said naruto "the time has come to summon my legendary Pokémon from the Kalos region. " said Giovanni as he brings out his pokeball " from the Kalos region what does he mean guys. " said Atem as Ash and Bloom knew what it is " He's going to summon yvealtel the legendary Pokémon from the Kalos region. " said Ash as they see yveltel appearedin the field" now meet your doom. " said zZorc "you forgot one thing you two. " said Ash as he brings out his master ball " I summon zekrom. " said Ash as he summons zekrom and it's Bloom turn as she Bloom brings out her master ball " wow we're going to see her legendary Pokémon. " said Tea " I choose Reshiram. " said Bloom as the legendary Pokémon of truth appeared as everyone sees it " Oh it's the legendary Reshiram. " said announcer as Giovanni sees them and Ash tossed Atem his pokeball and he knew what's inside "i choose Darkrai" said Atem as Darkrai appeared then pikachu and Turtwig appeared along with Dark Magician, Dark magican girl and blue eyes white dragon came to help " Now pikachu, mega charizard x, and blue eyes white dragon " said Ash " mega sceptile, Dark Magician and darkrai." said Atem " you too turtwig and Dark Magician girl " said Bloom as they're charging "Why you're not commanding them. " said Giovanni

" Because we're going to merge them as one. " said Ash as he reveals his fusion device "No you're going to. " Said Giovanni as Ash smirked " yes Reshiram and zekrom merge as one into reshikrom. " said Ash as he activate his device and merge his zekrom and Bloom's Reshiram into the new powerful legendary Pokémon known as Reshikrom as everyone sees it " No way they did it. " said joey as Musa and Duke were watching this on TV at pegasus castle "I knew he'll do it. " said Musa as thier pokemon and duel monsters have done thier job now it's Reshikrom's turn to fight "Reshikrom fusion force and destroy Giovanni and Zorc. " said Ash and Bloom as reshikrom used fusion force and yveltel was KO and Giovanni was defeated with Zorc "the shadow emperor is out of the fight and the winners goes to Ash ketchum ,Bloom and Yugi muto. " Said announcer as everyone cheered on thier battle "ALRIGHT THEY WON! " Dawn,piplup, Tea, joey, tristen, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo shouted as they run to thier friends as Dawn came to Ash " Ash Ketchum you're the best. " said Dawn " And is because I have friends and you Dawn. " said Ash as she kissed him that made everyone cheered that too than Ash came to Giovanni "I believed you got something that's not yours. " said Ash as Giovanni give him back oblisk the tormenter and the winged dragon of ra. " I've received oblisk the tormenter and the winged dragon of ra. " said Ash as he see Giovanni was turned to dust because with Zorc destroyed so is him then they see pegasus and Alder " we congratulate you and now we'll see you in the finals. " said pegasus as they're gone "so this is it yugi we're going to face pegasus and Alder " said Ash " yes Ash we'll give em a fight that they'll see ." said yugi as they see team darkness grunts are aarrested by officer trudge and officer Jenny now that team darkness is disbanded now and the real finals of the pokemon duel monsters world tournament begins

 **Now that the shadow emperor is defeated and team darkness is disbanded our heroes are now at the final round as the battle of the pokemon duel monsters world tournament begins**

 **Review**


	27. The final round

**Chapter 27**

 **Ash and yugi vs pegasus and Alder the final round**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and yugioh**

After the team battle our heroes are now watching the next match of Joey against Musa as it's about to start the shadow emperor came and sabotage the match by injuring Musa then Ash and yugi have one choice to face him in the battle as it's starts Ash and yugi learned that the shadow emperor is actually Giovanni the leader of Team rocket that died at unova but was resurrected by Zorc as thier battle continue as Bloom came and helped them as they destroy the two Egyptian god cards along with the Darkness of the Eclipse. but Giovanni call upon yveltel the legendary Pokémon from the Kalos region then they manage to win thanks to the fusion evolution pokemon Reshikrom as they won now the final round begins

 **sometimes it's hard to know (Ash, Dawn, yugi and Tea are running at the fieldsl**

 **which way you're supposed to call (Ash and yugi battles weevil and rex )**

 **Deep inside you know it's gone (team darkness and thier leader the shadow emperor in the shadows )**

 **If you follow your heart (Bloom, turtwig, Joey, Tristan, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo are at the skies )**

 **You gonna learn to (pikachu, piplup, Turtwig, sceptile and sylveon standing )**

 **Stand up (Seto Kaiba, gary Oak, and Mokuba are at the mountains )**

 **You believe in yourself (Ash, Dawn, Bloom, yugi and Tea summon Blue eyes white dragon, Dark Magician and three dark Magician girls to battle )**

 **Stand Up (Deila, professor Oak, Solomon muto, Johanna, and Cynthia are watching them )**

 **Get ready to fight (Bandit Keith, weevil underwood and Rex Raptor are hot on thier trail.)**

 **For long (pegasus and Alder along with thier fusion evolution pokemon Garodactyl )**

 **We're friends for life (Ash and Dawn kissed and yugi and Tea kissed )**

 **And if we come together as one (Waspinator and hunter J hunting Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea and thier friends )**

 **Complete the quest (then Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo traveling to duelist kingdom to pegasus castle )**

 **That we begun (Ash and yugi face to face against the shadow emperor )**

 **We will the battle (then a mystery figure with a gogoat watching )**

 **The world tournament battles (Ash, Dawn, Bloom, yugi and Tea in the stand posed )**

 **Pokemon yugioh (pikachu, piplup, Turtwig , sceptile and sylveon leaped in laughter)**

 **The shadow appeared was Ash, pikachu, yugi and sceptile**

 **( Ash and yugi vs pegasus and Alder the final round )**

After the defeat of the shadow emperor and his team darkness disbanded our heroes are now heading to the final match up as Dawn, Piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori,misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo are ready to watch Ash and yugi up aagainst pegasus and Alder.

" Man this is it guy." said Dawn

" Yeah the time that Ash and yugi are going to face pegasus and Alder " said Tea

" I can't believe they've gone this far. " said Brock

" Yeah but too bad me and Musa didn't have our battle. " said Joey as Musa patted his shoulder

" Hey it's not your fault Joey is that shadow emperor who sabotage the match. " said Musa

" And I'm just glad that he's gone now for what he did to Mako tsunami " said misty then they've heard an announcement

"Ladies and gentlemen the moment has arrive today's the final round of Ash Ketchum the champion of regions with yugi muto the king of games against the creator of duel monsters pegasus and the pokemon champion Alder. " said the announcer as everyone cheered on the news in kanto Deila is watching the battle on her television along with Johanna Dawn's mother, in Domino city Solomon muto is watching the battle as well getting ready to see Ash and yugi going to win, Timmy and Daisy along with thier minicons Sparkplug and Tendo are watching them in duelist city with smiles, in the room Ash and yugi are ready to face them in the final round

"Well yugi this is it. " said Ash

" Yeah we're going to face pegasus and Alder in the finals at the pokemon duel monsters world tournament. " said yugi as they're giving thumbs up as they're of the room and getting ready for the challenge of the life time as pegasus and Alder appeared in the field

" Welcome Ashy boy and yugi boy to the final conflict of the pokemon duel monsters world tournament. " said pegasus

" It's been a long time Ash. " said Alder as things got serious now as thier poke disks are activated. And Dawn, serenity, Tea, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, May, Iris, Serena, Yuzu, leaf and Miho are on thier cheerleaders costumes going to cheer for Ash and yugi in the finals as the announcer appeared

" Now meet our guest of honor that's from the sinnoh regoin the pokemon champion Cynthia. " said the announcer as they see Cynthia appeared in the balcony as everyone cheered

" Greetings everyone let the pokemon duel monsters world tournament final begin " said Cynthia

As the battle began Ash draws out two cards " I summon Dark blade in attack mode " said Ash as Dark blade appeared in the field

" I place a card face down and end my turn " as Ash place a card face down and yugi draws out two cards as well

" I summon king's knight in attack mode " said yugi as king's knight appeared in the field then it's pegasus turn as he draws out two cards

" Ah I Dark Rabbit and place a card Toon world. " said pegasus as Toon world appeared and Dark Rabbit went inside then Alder draws out two cards

" I summon celtic gaurdain in attack mode " said Alder as celtic guardian appeared in the field " next I place a card face down and end my turn " as a card was placed face down but Ash has a bad feeling about that card

" I don't like the sound of it. " said Ash as he draws out a card

" I summon gala the fiercest knight " said Ash as gala the fiercest knight appeared in the field then it's yugi'sturn

"Ash i know the source we must strike king's knight attack Toon world. " said Atem as his king's knight was going to strike till

" Activate trap card magic cylinder. " said Alder as that card appeared and send king's knight straight to yugi as gala the fiercest knight saved him and was destroy

" Clever move Ash by saving yugi's life by using your monster. " said pegasus

" There's no way we're going to loose we're going to win this as a team " said Ash then he brings out his pokeball

" Go infernape. " said Ash as infernape appeared in the he then draws out two cards

" I summon sword stalker in attack mode " said Ash as sword stalker appeared in the field

" Now I place the card face down and end my turn " as Ash place a card face down

" I believe is the time to strike Dark rabbit attack king's knight. " said pegasus as Dark Rabbit appeared and going to strike king's knight till Man Eater bug appeared and jump on Dark rabbit and destroyed him

" He placed a Man Eater bug as his face down card " said pegasus

" Alright way ago Ash " said Joey

" GO ASH AND YUGI GO THEY CAN BEAT EM ALL NO ONE CAN! "Dawn, Tea, Serenity, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, May, Iris, Serena, Yuzu, leaf and Miho as they're cheering them on till Ash knew something isn't right about the battle

"Wait I think they're going to use Garodactyl just like they did with Seto Kaiba and Gary Oak. " said Ash as yugi remembered Garodactyl as well in the match

"Ash you got a plan to win this. " Said yugi As Ash nodded they continue to fight unstop as Pegasus draws out the card " What's this oh its my favorite monster the blue eyes toon dragon and toon summon skull. " said pegasus as his two other toon appeared and went inside Toon world "That's right! few more minutes then we're going to summon our fusion Pokemon Garodactyl then we're going to beat Ash ketchum and Yugi muto in thier game " said pegasus as Alder brings out his pokeball

"Go garchomp. " said Alder as Garchomp as Ash knew it's time to activate the trap card

" Not so I activate my trap card spellbinding circle. " said Ash as spellbinding circle was activate and stopped garchomp as he's trapped in the circle that gives yugi enough time to strike " Thanks Ash now I sacrifice king's knight and Ash's Dark blade to summon Dark Magician. " said Atem as his Dark Magician appeared

" Now DarkMagician dark magic attack. " said Atem as Dark Magician strikes at Toon world as its destroyed with the toons as they thought victory came as Aerodactyl came and strikes sword stalker

" Dang pegasus used Aerodactyl already. " said Ash

" That's right Ashy boy I knew your going to use that spellbinding circle now I activate remove trap. " said pegasus as that card destroyed Ash's spellbinding circle and garchomp was free as everyone sees it including Dawn, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo are shocked of seeing it

" NO FAIR THE BOSS GOT THAT MOVE GOOD. " yelled Edward

"Oh calm down alchemist Ash and yugi knows what thier doing. " said Naruto

" Bzzzt brrrrr. " said bumblebee

" What did he say Dawn?" said Serenity

" He said Ash and yugi have to believe in themselves to win. " said Dawn as the duel keeps going on "Now the time has come to merge our pokemon into Garodactyl. " said pegasus as Garchomp and Aerodactyl merge as one into Garodactyl as Ash and yugi knew they're going to use it in time.

" Don't worry guys Ash and yugi will take down Garodactyl just like how iris took down Frozynoir. " said Joey

" Don't be so sure wheeler " said pegasus in the screen as they looked at him

" We know that fusion evolution is one thing but just Imagine he can used mega evolution as well. " said Alder

" WHAT? ! " Ash and yugi shouted

"MEGA FUSION EVOLUTION POKEMON! " Dawn, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo shouted as well

" That's right with Alder's mega stone and watch and behold Mega Garodactyl! " said pegasus as Alder activates the stone and Garodactyl was in the sphere of energy as it's forming inside then the spear broke and Garodactyl appeared with rock armor and the from that's resemblance to mega Garchomp as well as Ash and yugi sees it

" They actually did it. " said Ash

" You guys see what I saw. " said Misty as Dawn, Piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo sees the mega fusion evolution pokemon for the first time

" I heard rumors about a trainer going to use a mega stone on a fusion Pokemon but I never knew it's true. " said Musa

" Now mega Garodactyl attack Dark Magician. " said pegasus as mega Garodactyl is going to strike Dark Magician till a smoke appeared "I hate to tell you this everyone this is the end of Ash Ketchum thechampion of regions and Yugi muto the king of games. " said announcer they felt the loss of thier idols till "Wait something stopped mega Garodactyl's attack it's a thunder shape tail. " said announcer as they see it's Ash's pikachu that saves yugi's Dark Magician

"What? ! but that combo could've worked but Wha. " as pegasus looked in shocked as he sees pikachu was different his ears are long and filled with electricity and its face was yellow with black stripes between his eyes, and his tail was huge and has a strongest electricity

"Your pikachu is " said Alder as Ash smirked

" That's right this is mega pikachu pikachu's mega evolution form " said Ash as they see his red cap with a white pokeball on that he wears at kalos has a mega stone on it was a pikaite

"As you can since you plan to strike Dark Magician when it gives me enough time to call pikachu to the field and activate my mega stone on my cap. " said Ash as Dawn, Piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo are relief of the miracle but Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, and Miho are amazed of mega pikachu

" Wow the legendary mega pikachu that Ash used at Kanto in the pokemon league. " said Joey

" I can't how strong pikachu is with mega evolution. " said Tea

" GO for it Ash and yugi " shouted Bloom

"Ha ha mega pikachu or not your still going to loose the match. " said pegasus as Ash smirked

" Don't be so sure as I activate this card. " said Ash as he activate the ritual card as they see Atem's Dark Magician and Ash's curse of dragon inside as they see what appeared is the Magician of black chaos.

" No he plan that all along. " said pegasus

" Ash has a strong spirit of his heart with help of his friends, family and Dawn that makes him a true pokemon legend. " said Alder

" Next I activate mystical elf. " said Ash as mystical elf appeared in the field

" And thanks to her ability it makes mega pikachu and Magician of black chaos more stronger " said Ash as mega pikachu is getting more stronger so is Magician of Black chaos

"Impossible? ! " said pegasus

" Now it's over go Magician of black chaos attack. " said Atem as the Magician of black chaos is ready to attack

" Mega pikachu let's win this electro ball. " said Ash as mega pikachu use a powerful electro ball as the attacks are going to straight at mega Garodactyl

" I think not mega Garodactyl dragon storm now. " said pegasus as mega Garodactyl use the dragon storm at them till a huge explosion came and smoke appeared as everyone wants to know who win as the smoke fades they see garchomp and Aerodactyl on the ground ko and mega pikachu along with Magician of black chaos were still standing "Ladies and gentlemen pegasus and Alder are out of the match and the winners and the new Champions of the pokemon duel monsters world tournament are Ash ketchum and Yugi muto. " said announcer as everyone cheered on thier victory Dawn, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo are cheering them

" They won guys. " said Tea

" I know they can do it. " said Dawn

" Way ago Ash and yugi " said Bloom

" Piplup. " said piplup

" Turt " said turtwig

" Alright they're the best. " said Joey

In pallet town Deila was proud of her son so is the citizens of pallet town, Solomon muto was proud of them as he the whispered "I hope you're watching Yuki ketchum your son is a strongest pokemon trainer and duelist I've ever seen. " in duelist city Timmy and Daisy are happy to see thier friends win the tournament "Well I can't wait to tell my little Robin good news. " said Daisy as Timmy looked "Yeah and who's going to tell about his victory " as they laugh at that as mega pikachu was changed back and leaped on to Ash

" We did it yugi " said Ash

" Yeah we won the pokemon duel monsters world tournament together. " said yugi as pegasus and Alder came to them

" You've have won Ash and yugi your teamwork is stronger than ours now as the champion of unova region I announced Ash ketchum the champion of regions and also the second king of games. " said Alder as everyone cheered on Ash

" And I announced yugi motu the king of games and now the next pokemon champion with Ash ketchum. " said pegasus as everyone cheered on yugi as Dawn and Tea came to them " we knew you two can win the tournament and we got you a reward. " said Dawn as her and Tea kissed them with everyone was watching as Miho came to brock "so you say that you're a pokemon doctor Brock. " said Miho

" Yes I am Miho and why ask. " Brock paused as Miho kissed him in the lips as everyone was still cheering them now that the pokemon duel monsters world tournament are over Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo are now leaving pegasus castle and are heading back to duelist city till thier ferry arrives "it's great we're going to duelist city Ash" said Dawn

" That's right till the ferry arrives we're going back to kanto. " said Ash as yugi came to Ash

" Ash me and my friends we're thinkingabout coming with you guys to kanto to see what's it like. " said yugi

" That's great we can travel together guys and there's no separate ways. " said Ash as they notice misty and Mako tsunami are going to the ocean

" Are you sure you're not coming with us Misty " said Dawn

" Nah I decided to go with Mako tsunami and start our adventure together. " said misty

" And with you as my pearl that came from the ocean we'll have lots of adventures. " said Mako tsunami as they kissed

"You think we'll see her again musa. " said serenity

" We will time can tell for our future but don't worry we'll see her again someday. " said Musa as Mako tsunami and misty are leaving as they wave to them

" GOODBYE MY FRIENDS! " Misty shouted as the boat left far away as a tear came pooling down her eye

" GOODBYE MISTY! " Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo shouted as they start traveling to duelist city

 **Now that the pokemon duel monsters world tournament is over our heroes share thier goodbye to thier friend and on the road to duelist city**

 **And also HAPPY 22ND BIRTHDAY CITYLOVER98 WITH THE THINKS OF 280 PRIVATE MESSAGES THINKS TO YOU**

 **Review**


	28. Joey's choice and the road to Kanto

**Chapter 28**

 **Joey's choice and the trip to Kanto**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and yugioh**

After the shadow emperor was defeated our heroes are now watching Ash and yugi going to face pegasus and Alder as thier battle continues as they defeat thier toon world defense but they're battle isn't over as the two merged Garchomp and Aerodactyl into Garodactyl and used the power of the mega stone on Garodactyl into mega Garodactyl they thought they won but Ash have planned it by changing his pikachu into mega pikachu as yugi calls upon the Magician of black chaos as they're attacks collide and took down mega Garodactyl and won the pokemon duel monsters world tournament and they share thier goodbye to misty and Mako tsunami as they leave to duelist city

 **sometimes it's hard to know (Ash, Dawn, yugi and Tea are running at the fieldsl**

 **which way you're supposed to call (Ash and yugi battles weevil and rex )**

 **Deep inside you know it's gone (team darkness and thier leader the shadow emperor in the shadows )**

 **If you follow your heart (Bloom, turtwig, Joey, Tristan, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo are at the skies )**

 **You gonna learn to (pikachu, piplup, Turtwig, sceptile and sylveon standing )**

 **Stand up (Seto Kaiba, gary Oak, and Mokuba are at the mountains )**

 **You believe in yourself (Ash, Dawn, Bloom, yugi and Tea summon Blue eyes white dragon, Dark Magician and three dark Magician girls to battle )**

 **Stand Up (Deila, professor Oak, Solomon muto, Johanna, and Cynthia are watching them )**

 **Get ready to fight (Bandit Keith, weevil underwood and Rex Raptor are hot on thier trail.)**

 **For long (pegasus and Alder along with thier fusion evolution pokemon Garodactyl )**

 **We're friends for life (Ash and Dawn kissed and yugi and Tea kissed )**

 **And if we come together as one (Waspinator and hunter J hunting Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea and thier friends )**

 **Complete the quest (then Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo traveling to duelist kingdom to pegasus castle )**

 **That we begun (Ash and yugi face to face against the shadow emperor )**

 **We will the battle (then a mystery figure with a gogoat watching )**

 **The world tournament battles (Ash, Dawn, Bloom, yugi and Tea in the stand posed )**

 **Pokemon yugioh (pikachu, piplup, Turtwig , sceptile and sylveon leaped in laughter)**

 **The shadow appeared was Dawn and piplup**

 **( joey's choice and the road to Kanto )**

After thier victory to the pokemon duel monsters world tournament our heroes are now in duelist city as Ash is getting the ferry schedule to Kanto while Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo are watching Joey and Wartortle practicing thier battle strategies "Okay, Wartortle hydro pump! " said Joey as Wartortle spins and fires hydro pump around "Alright, mega punch. " said Joey as Wartortle used mega punch and come to think of it Wartortle have got more stronger then ever. " Man I've never seen Wartortle that strong before! " said Tristen as Tea looked at him " Yeah, imagine him in the indigo plateau league in kanto. " said Tea

As Ash return and give his friends good news. " Hey guys, I checked on the schedule were going to Kanto tomorrow. " said Ash as everyone was happy to hear that "That's great Ash, coming to kanto brings back old times. " said Bloom remembered her times in Kanto "That's right, and I can't wait to go there as well. " said Dawn as Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu and Miho heard the news they're excited to see Kanto for the first time " it's great Tea, all of us going to Kanto together. " said Yugi " Yeah you could imagine what's it look like here. " said Tea imagining herself going to Kanto " Yeah just imagine me and Serenity going on our date. " said Tristen " Don't push it. " said Joey as night came as Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo are in thier old hotel room as they're sleeping Ash was wide awake looking at the stars as pikachu came to him

" We actually made it to the pokemon duel monsters world tournament and we won buddy. " said Ash " Pika " said pikachu " and what made our journey perfect is meeting our old and new friends all the way and we faced many challenges of Trainers / duelists and now I began to wonder will our journey come to the end. " said Ash as he's ready to sleep but he's not the only one who was awake Joey heard everything Ash said " No pal, your journey still going and so is mine. " said Joey as he went to sleep as Brock and Miho are still awake "Well it looks like we're going to be our separate ways again once we go to kanto again. " said Miho " True but I don't mind of leaving Duelist city I'm starting to like this place. " said Brock as Miho heard it " Well maybe we can stay here and enjoy our moment. " said Miho " what did you mean. .." as Brock stopped when Miho kissed him in the lips as Brock was happy of course musa sees the whole thing " Way ago Brock at least you won't get poison jabbed by Croagunk of pulled by the ear from Misty, Max and Tecna. " said Musa

Morning came as Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo are having a great time wondering around the duelist city as Ash,Dawn, yugi and Tea are having thier date together Joey was watching Tristen and Serenity dating that which he's angry about that Musa and Duke are playing dungeon dice monsters, May, Iris, Serena, leaf,Rebecca, Vivian, Bianca are having girl talk along with Mai, Brock and Miho are Dating as well including Jaden, Alexis, Yusei, Akiza, yuma and Tori, Tracey, Cilan, Clemont, Bakura, Crow, Leo, naruto are getting supplies for thier trip to Kanto Gon and Leo are fishing as Max and Bonnie are spending time together as Luna was watching as they done with thier moments of duelist as they heard the ferry arrives " come on guys we'regoing to Kanto. " said Ash as they're running to the ferry as Joey stopped " yugi." said Joey as yugi stopped and see his best friend "what is it joey " said Yugi as Joey looked at him

" Let's have a pokemon battle. " said Joey as Yugi, Tea, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo are shocked of hearing what joey said "Why Joey." said Yugi as Joey looked at him " I realized my dream of being a pokemon trainer but to prove me dream is to see Wartortle is more stronger " said Joey" War." said Wartortle as Yugi understand as sceptile came out of his pokeball as sceptile told yugi that he'll be Wartortle ' s opponent as yugi looked at him " then let's battle. " said Yugi as Ash appeared "And I'll be your referee. " said Ash as Dawn, Piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Tea, Tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo are watching to see who's the strongest

"Let the battle begin. " said Ash

" Alright, Wartortle razor shell. " said Joey as Wartortle spins and blue aura blades appeared

"Sceptile dodge and use leaf blade." said yugi as sceptile dodge and use leaf blade at wartortle

" Are you okay. " Said Joey

" War. " said wartortle

" Alright use mega punch. " said Joey as Wartortle used mega punch and hit sceptile

" Wow he's stronger than ever. " said Serenity as they knew the battle isn't over yet "use razor leaf. " said yugi as sceptile used razor leaf and striked wartortle as he was crashed into the ground. " no wartortle " said joey as they see Wartortle leaped and learn a new move as pink aura appeared "That's giga impact. " said Dawn as they're surprised to see it says wartortle striked sceptile. " You're good but I'll try this. " as yugi activate his mega stone and change sceptile into mega sceptile " Now Mega sceptile razor leaf. " said yugi as mega sceptile used his razor leaf and strike wartortle " Wartortle!" said Joey as they thought it's over but they see Wartortle started to glow " is that. " said Joey " Wartortle started to evolve. " said Ash as Wartortle was big and had cannons on his she'll

"Blast. " said Blastiose

" Wartortle evolved into Blastiose. " said Bloom as joey sees his friend evolve "but it's not over yet Blastiose use hydro pump! " said Joey as Blastiose spins around with hydro pump around and strikes mega sceptile. " alright used mega punch. " said Joey as Blastoise focus his fist and green aura shown and hits Mega sceptile as he went ko and change back " Sceptile is unable to battle Blastoise wins and the winner goes to Joey " said Ash as Joey sees he won and blastiose came to him as those two are happy of thier victory "you did great. " said yugi as Joey smiled " Yeah thanks to you guys. " said Joey as the ferry appeared "there's our ride. " said Naruto " Bzzzt brrrrr. " said bumblebee " What did he say. " said Tori " he said on the road to Kanto. " said Ash as they're in they see Brock and Miho are remaining at the outside "are you sure you're not coming with us you two. " said Ash " not really Ash me and Miho are going to be fine together. " said Brock " That's right. " said Miho as Ash knew he made a choice just like misty with Mako tsunami " it's to see you again all the way to our journey . But we'll meets again someday. " said Ash as they share thier goodbye and now Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, May,Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf,naruto, edward and Leo are watching them waving as the Ferry set sail "this is it were going home. " Thought Ash as yugi came to Ash " Hey Ash, I don't why you only take the duel monstercards prize instead of pokemon. " said yugi " Well let's say I already catch all the pokemon in my journeys. " said Ash

 **now that joey proved to be stronger our heroes are now heading to kanto but ddoesn't mean Ash's journey isn't over yet**

 **Review**


	29. Welcome home and new journey

**Chapter 29**

 **Welcome home and the new adventure**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and yugioh**

After their victory against the pokemon duel monsters world tournament our heroes are preparing for kanto as Joey was training hard with Wartortle as they heard they're leaving tomorrow for thier ferry as morning came and they're ready to go as joey wants to challenge yugi as the two start thier battle as Wartortle evolved into Blastiose and score victory against sceptile as The ferry arrive and brock and Miho stayed at duelist as they're share thier goodbye as they're on thier way to kanto

 **sometimes it's hard to know (Ash, Dawn, yugi and Tea are running at the fieldsl**

 **which way you're supposed to call (Ash and yugi battles weevil and rex )**

 **Deep inside you know it's gone (team darkness and thier leader the shadow emperor in the shadows )**

 **If you follow your heart (Bloom, turtwig, Joey, Tristan, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo are at the skies )**

 **You gonna learn to (pikachu, piplup, Turtwig, sceptile and sylveon standing )**

 **Stand up (Seto Kaiba, gary Oak, and Mokuba are at the mountains )**

 **You believe in yourself (Ash, Dawn, Bloom, yugi and Tea summon Blue eyes white dragon, Dark Magician and three dark Magician girls to battle )**

 **Stand Up (Deila, professor Oak, Solomon muto, Johanna, and Cynthia are watching them )**

 **Get ready to fight (Bandit Keith, weevil underwood and Rex Raptor are hot on thier trail.)**

 **For long (pegasus and Alder along with thier fusion evolution pokemon Garodactyl )**

 **We're friends for life (Ash and Dawn kissed and yugi and Tea kissed )**

 **And if we come together as one (Waspinator and hunter J hunting Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea and thier friends )**

 **Complete the quest (then Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, misty, brock, Tracey, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo traveling to duelist kingdom to pegasus castle )**

 **That we begun (Ash and yugi face to face against the shadow emperor )**

 **We will the battle (then a mystery figure with a gogoat watching )**

 **The world tournament battles (Ash, Dawn, Bloom, yugi and Tea in the stand posed )**

 **Pokemon yugioh (pikachu, piplup, Turtwig , sceptile and sylveon leaped in laughter)**

 **The shadow appeared was Ash, Dawn, yugi and Tea**

 **( Welcome home and a new adventure )**

After thier farewell to duelist city our heroes are now on the ferry and set sail to Kanto as Ash and pikachu are watching the seas "I can't believe we're going home pikachu " said Ash as pikachu looked at him " Pika " said pikachu then they notice the land and realize that's kanto "It's Kanto we're home! " said Ash as Dawn, Piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon, Leaf, Miho, naruto, edward and Leo are seeing Ash's home region as they're excited just as the ferry head to viradian city port the gang are out of the ferry and starts traveling at viradian city and they see the path to pallet town. " Wow yugi our first time in kanto. " Said Tea as yugi looked at her " Yeah Tea now we're heading to pallet town to see Ash's mother for the first time " said Yugi

As Ash sees his hometown and they followed him and as they got there they see his house along with his pokemon, professor Oak and Deila waiting for him "Hi mom, professor Oak! " said Ash waving to them as they wave back " Hi Ash congratulations on winning the pokemon duel monsters world tournament. " said professor Oak then Deila was proud of him of his success "I could've done with my friends helping me." said Ash as yugi, tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu and Miho introduced themselves to Delia as they talk and Deila made a celebration feast to them as they enjoy eating "this is so delicious. " said Joey as he's eating so was jaden after thier feast Tea, Alexis, Akiza, Tori and Yuzu sees Ash's badges, trophies and hall of fame pictures of Ash in each regions "Are those Ash's victories. " said Tea " Yes he won every pokemon league with Dawn by his side. " said Deila as the girls realized how close Ash and Dawn are and smiled " just like us with Yugi,Jaden, yusei, yuma and Yuya. " said Tori

Bloom and Musa are watching Ash's herd of tauros charging then remembered thier times with Ash and Dawn " I remember when we came to pallet town when Ash was participate in battle frontier. " said Musa as Bloom remembered that moment when Ash entered the battle frontier and won then started at Sinnoh. " Yes musa but now that Ash's new journey to the pokemon duel monsters world tournament ended guess we'll go our separate ways again. " said Bloom as Musa nodded as they see a visitor with a gogoat came to Ash's house as he looked at Bloom "Hi there is this Ash Ketchum's house! " said the the teen as she nodded " Yes this is his home. " said Bloom as the teen smiled " Thanks I want to speak to him. " said the teen as they see Ash coming out of the door

" I'm Ash ketchum the champion of regions and king of games you want me for something. " said Ash as the teen is ready to speak " pleasure to meet you I'm Hyoma I'm the beyblader and I want to congratulate you of competing the pokemon duel monsters world tournament. " said Hyoma as they shake hands when they went inside As Hyoma told Ash the reason why he's here " You want me to come with you to your village? " said Ash as Hyoma nodded " Yes Ash my village leader wants you and Dawn to come to the village I believe that you two are important for the legendary beyblade. " said Hyoma as he shows them his Beyblade Aries rock. " Wow so that's the Beyblade ." said Dawn as Ash looked at it then he has something else on his mind " hey Dawn, we should go there. " said Ash as Dawn looked at him " you mean a new journey Ash. " said Dawn as Ash nodded then yugi likes what Ash said " hey Ash, I say it's great to go to another journey. And I'm coming with you " said yugi then tea show up

"I'm coming with you guys too besides someone needs to keep yugi company. " said Tea as yugi blushed just then Bloom and Gon came "Hey Ash, Dawn, you can't start your journey without me. " said Bloom as Turtwig hopped on her shoulder " Twig. " said turtwig then they looked at Gon "I like to come too Ash besides more journey, new friends to meet as well. " said Gon as Joey, Tristan, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, may, Max, iris, cila, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee,leaf, naruto, edward and Leo wwatching them as they too had made thier decision "Ash, Dawn, Bloom, yugi, tea and Gon we made our decision as well. " said joey as Ash looked at him " What's that joey? " said Ash as Joey looked at them " me, Mai, naruto and edward are going to travel to kanto to the pokemon league. " said joey as Blastoise agreed with his master

"When did you two decided to go with joey" said Ash as he looked at Naruto and Edward Elric

"Well he and Mai need friends along so me and Greninja will enter the pokemon league as well. " said Naruto as they looked at the fullmetal alchemist himself

"Fine you got me, you see Ash me and Aggron want to participate in the pokemon league as well and Boss win this new tournament if you enter one. " said Edward as Ash give him a thumb up then tristen and Serenity came to them " Yeah me and Serenity decided to stay and have our date. " said Tristen serenity nodded to his decision, yusei, yuma, Yuya, Akiza, Tori and Yuzu came to them " Yeah we decided to stay here and train more. " said yusei as they agreed then Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leoand Luna told them that they want to see more of kanto, may, iris, cilan, serena, clemont told them they're heading back to thier regions all was left are Jaden, Alexis, bumblebee and Leonardo came to them

"Me and Alexis are coming with you guys. " said Jaden " That's true Dawn you're the only friend I got. " said Alexis as they looked at Bumblebee and Leonardo

"Bzzzt brrrrr. " said Bumblebee

"Bumblebee said he'll come with you guys incase if Waspinator and hunter J comes back. " said Leonardo as Ash realized thier decisions and nodded

"It's settle we'll be leaving tomorrow morning guys. " said Ash as everyone shouted as night came Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, joey, tristen, Duke, serenity, mai, jaden, yusei, yuma, Alexis, Akiza, Tori, may, Max, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bonnie, Rebecca, Vivian, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, bumblebee, Gon,Leaf, naruto, edward and Leo are sleeping as Deila watch them and see Ash and Dawn sleeping together as tears went down to her face "Ash is growing up and now his new journey will begin just like his father. " Thought Deila as she went to bed

Morning came Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, piplup, Bloom, Turtwig, Yugi, Tea, Jaden, Alexis, Max, Bonnie, Gon, and Bumblebee are at the port getting ready for the ferry with Hyoma as Joey, Tristan, Duke, serenity, mai, yusei, yuma, Akiza, Tori, Tracey, may, iris, cilan, serena, clemont, Bakura, Bianca, Crow, Leo, luna, Yuya, Yuzu, musa, leaf, naruto, edward and Leo are watching thier friends getting ready as Deila and her childhood friend Johanna came to Ash and Dawn " Ash you have a great journey with Dawn. " said Deila as Ash hugged her "Thanks mom we'll come home soon. " said Ash as Johanna walked to her daughter "Dawn you grow up so fast and I wish you and Ash good luck. " said Johanna as Dawn hugged her "thank you mom and we'll come home as soon as we complete our new journey. " said Dawn as they see thier ferry is ready and they went on as they waved goodbye to them as they set sail Ash looked at the sun "Like what beyblader said on the new journey LET IT RIP!" shouted Ash

 **now Ash's journey to the pokemon duel monsters world tournament ended our heroes are heading to a new journey and get ready to see pokemon beyblade metal masters. "**

 **Review**


End file.
